


Untitled (Darkiplier X Reader)

by nightninja456



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Forever, Horror, M/M, be his, onlydarks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightninja456/pseuds/nightninja456
Summary: Hello there. Are you here to see me?You want to join me? Now and forever?Come in...Be with me here…Forever.





	1. Ch. 1

 

*Your POV*

It was just another day really. The sun was out scorching the lands of L.A., the neighbors were out for work and you and Mark were having a bit of a lazy day.

He had gotten through his videos early and was going to disconnect for a while to just hang out and you didn't mind-you loved spending time with him whenever you could. He was a busy man after all.

You wiggled a bit closer to the man and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around you as people screamed on the TV. "Love you…" he muttered softly.

You smiled. "Love you too~"

"Love you more."

"Love you most."

He huffed and pouted. "Damn, you got there first."

You giggled and stuck out your tongue playfully before snuggling close to him.

You and Mark had been together for some time. About...6 months now that you think about it. You two had met at a bar where your friends were drinking and, since you didn't really feel like drinking, you sat out on the ordeal. When your friends left to go dance on the dance floor, Mark came by next to you and ordered a coke.

You two had some casual conversation at first and you found out he was in a similar predicament buuuuut, he couldn't drink. Otherwise he'd die-literally. Something about it not digesting in his system correctly.

Eventually you two began talking more and were even laughing the night away. You enjoyed his presence and he enjoyed yours so you exchanged numbers. A couple of dates later and you two had hit it off! And you never looked back!

….

Well, that is, until today.

Neither of you two could tell what-or rather who-was coming. You two thought you were perfectly safe and happy in his home...but…

The nightmare was only just about to begin.

You yawned sleepily and closed your eyes. He chuckled softly and gazed down to you. "Tired?"

You nodded softly.

He smiled and then picked you up-bridal style. "Come on-you're not driving home like that."

He yawned some and you looked up to him. "You're not driving either love."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not that-" he yawned a little more "-tired."

You shook your head and just held onto him. "Could I just sleep over?"

He smiled and nodded, carrying you upstairs with him. He opened the guest bedroom and laid you on the bed. He was about to leave but you said, "Wait."

He paused and looked over to you. You made grabby hands at him and pouted a little. He rolled his eyes and laid down next to you, placing his glasses to the side and holding you close. "Spoiled…" he muttered.

"I think it's called 'lovingly inclined,'" you countered, snuggling closer to him.

"Suuuuure." You both giggled a little and fell asleep.

*Time Skip!*

*A couple of hours later*

"BAM!"

You both jolted awake, startled by the sudden noise. "What was that?" you asked tiredly, rubbing your eyes.

"Not sure…" He grabbed his glasses and then a bat from the closet. "Stay here." He left the room.

There was silence for a long time. Then, you began to hear struggling. In a fit of bravery you ran out of the room and down the stairs. OF COURSE WITHOUT A WEAPON! YOU CAN BEAT 'EM WITH YOUR FISTS!

WHAT? THE LOGIC IS PERFECTLY JUSTIFIABLE-FIGHT ME-

When you reached the bottom of the stairs, you saw Mark and another man going at each other in the dark. The man punched at Mark harshly and as Mark raised the bat to hit him, the man took the bat and threw it against the opposite wall. Then, the man grabbed Mark by his neck and threw him against the other wall like a twig. A 28 year old man thrown. Like a twig. Oh, and what were you doing?

You were frozen in fear by the stairs, watching everything go down but not reacting. You thought you could team up with your boyfriend and knock that guy out but nope-your boyfriend was now lumped against a wall having been thrown-like a twig. A FRICKIN TWIG-

As the man straightened up, you finally gained back your limbs and made a dash for the door. But that's when your feet decided to fumble on themselves and you bumped into the wall, alerting the man of your presence.

As he turned, you ran towards the door. But, when you got there, you found he had somehow formed in front of you-no, ran in front of you-how could he just appear-

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his chest. You struggled and were about to yell but then he moved one of his hands and hit a nerve-...

*Time Skip*

…

….

…..

You shot up and took in a sharp intake of air. You looked around, freaking out. You were in a bed you didn't recognize that was doused in an intimate red. The covers even felt like silk but this wasn't the time to think about that!

 _'Wh-Where-where am I?!'_  you thought to yourself, shaking. You quickly jumped out of the bed and looked around, making your way to the door.

You exited the room and made your way down the stairs quietly, not sure if that man from earlier was still around or not. How could you have been so stupid? You should've just called the police after Mark had gone downstairs! What were you thinking?!

You looked around and tried the front door but it wouldn't budge. 'Don't doors usually lock from the inside?' You shook your head and tried to look for a way out the back. You eventually found yourself in the kitchen but as you were going to go further, you heard the front door being opened. You quickly dove into a cabinet and closed the door behind you, trying to slow your breathing that threatened to spike.

You heard him close the door and begin walking toward the kitchen. You could hear the crackling of plastic bags as he walked in and placed them on the counters. You saw him pause in front of your cabinet and you held your breath. _'Please go...please go...Don't check…'_  He lingered for a little longer before you saw him move away and you breathed again. Then, it went silent for some time and you thought you were safe to go.

You slowly opened up the cabinet and when you stepped out, you could see that the window was open. Frantically, you ran for the window but just as you climbed onto the counter, it snapped closed and locked itself. "What the-"

"Now darling, you weren't thinking about leaving so soon were you?"

You froze to the spot. But then, slowly but surely, you turned around and saw…

You blinked. "M-Mark?"

His slight smile turned into a frown. He got off the counter and pushed you against the counter, grabbing you by the chin with cold fingers and yelling, **"NEVER SPEAK HIS NAME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"**

You squeaked and nodded, feeling pain erupt from where he held you.

He stared at you for some time before softening his grip and beginning to caress you lightly with his thumb. His cold thumb. _'Why...why is he so cold?!'_

He smirked. "Well (Y/n), it's because I'm not human."

You blinked. "Y-You can hear my thoughts?"

He nodded, chuckling as he casually rested his other hand on your waist. "Oh darling, there is much more that I can do besides that…" he growled softly, his eyes now focused solely on yours, almost seeming like he was looking into your soul.

You gulped and tried to look away but his hand didn't let you move an inch. "L-Let me go," you stuttered.

He shook his head. "No...I don't want to." He began to run his fingers through your hair, going from the top of your head to the ends of your hair. He smiled softly at this, blue seeming to emit from his figure. No joke the guy was flickering- "Soft as silk…"

He felt much like Mark but...h-he wasn't Mark!

You tried to pull yourself away again but he wouldn't let you go. "S-Stop. You're not-" He stopped and glared at you for a moment, almost daring you to utter your boyfriend's name. You gulped and stuttered, "Y-You're not him."

He nodded, beginning to roll strands of your hair through his fingers. "You're right. I'm  **better**  than that...man." As he commented on Mark, he sort of grimaced and seemed to actually… _glitch._

_'Did-Did he just glitch?!'_

"Darling, please don't ask these things. I just want to be with you now...and forever."

You gulped. "F-Forever?"

He nodded. "Of course Darling-"

"Don't call me that!" You pushed him away and froze.

He paused for a moment before looking up at you, glaring at you. The blue died down and in its place...was red. _'Shit.'_

Before he could come after you, you looked behind you and grabbed the toaster, throwing it at him before bolting towards the window and trying to pry it open with no success. You banged on the glass and cried out, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

But...that's when you noticed it. There was  _nothing_  outside. Nada, zip-zero. It was just like a white canvas. A white fucking canvas that laughed at you mockingly as you stared into its abyss.

Your eyes began to adjust to stare at the glass and what did you see in the reflection? A pretty pissed off demon named Dark.

He grabbed your hair and yanked you backwards, causing you to fall off the counter and cry out in pain. Your lower body rang out in agony as he pulled you to another location. You scratched and clawed at his hand, trying to get this maniac to let go of your hair but only finding his grip getting tighter by the second.

You eventually heard him kick a door open and drag you inside. He pulled you up enough to grab you and threw you onto a bed. The same bed you were on when you woke up.

Before you could even question how the hell you didn't even feel the stairs coming up here, you heard him go and lock the door. When he turned to glare at you, you yelped and attempted to remove yourself from the bed-but he didn't let you.

He grabbed your leg and dragged you back onto the bed, beginning to attempt to bound you to the bed posts. You kicked and fought, now using your fists to try and get the brute to let you go.

He suddenly growled loudly and pushed you down, now laying the blade of a knife up to your neck. " **BE STILL!** "

You froze and gulped, staring into his darkened eyes. As he had you like this, you could feel something like cold tendrils begin to take your legs and bound them to the bottom of the bed. Then, as he began to do the same for your hands, he got up and sighed. "...I didn't want to have to hurt you but you tried to escape. You even hurt me. I have to make sure you don't do that again."

Your eyes widened and you shook your head. "N-No, please. I-I'll be good," you tried but he simply shook his head.

"I see your thoughts...I know you won't be good unless I punish you for your actions."

He got off of you and laid the blade against your arm. You watched him pleadingly. He wouldn't-he couldn't-what kind of sick freak would-

Without warning he sliced against it and you screamed. Then he went for your leg and lightly embedded into it, making you cry out again.

He continued this multiple times before stopping and letting the knife rest on the bedside table. Then, he undid the ropes holding you and you went into a fetal position. He laid down next to you and held you close. "I'm sorry my dear. I didn't want to have to do that to you but you had to learn...You have to be obedient if you want to be treated nicely. Next time-" his dark gaps bored into your eyes menacingly " **-WiLl Be WoRsE. Got it?** " You nodded quickly and retreated back down into his chest.

He smirked softly and pet you. "See? There's no need for pain. I can take care of you (Y/n). All you need to do is give me a chance.  **Understand?** " You nodded, not wanting to anger him further.

He smiled softly and lifted your head, exposing your tear stained face which he wiped gently. Then, he lowered his head down to yours and connected your lips with his cold ones. You shivered slightly in his grasp and stopped as he pulled away, still smiling. "Even better than what I imagined…" He ran his fingers through your hair once more. "Don't worry (Y/n); I will take care of you. And maybe even one day, you will learn to want me." His eyes seemed to darken as a smirk ran on his face. " **Fully.** "


	2. Ch. 2

In the morning, you could feel that he wasn’t there but you didn’t want to move. Your arms and legs were still in pain but they felt...different. It wasn’t as bad as you thought it should’ve been...

You lifted your arm slightly and saw it was bandaged up. _‘...’_

You sighed and sat up a little, looking around and seeing there was old blood from last night on the sheets. You shivered in disgust and made your way off the bed-there would be time to throw up later.

You looked around before your eyes landed on a note on the bedside table. It read-

‘ _Good morning darling. Hope you slept well. I had to go early but I should be back in the afternoon. Please feel free to look around and shower-some new clothes should be in your bathroom. I hope they will be to your liking._

_Forever yours,_

_Dark.’_

You paused as you reviewed over the letter once more. _‘‘Forever yours’...Not for long. Someone will save me...I mean, Mark’ll tell the cops right?’_

You paused for a moment and considered the situation. The thought came that telling the cops that someone abducted their partner by their scary look-a-like didn’t really sound all that great…

Well, guess it’s up to your friends or family to call...how often do they call again?

You sighed and walked over to the bathroom. The clothes actually looked like something straight out of your closet. Well, except for the jewelry. You didn't exactly like the idea of wearing anything big or fancy so you slipped them into a drawer so you could say, ‘Oh, I didn't see them!’

You jumped into the shower soon after, washing your cuts and making sure to clean off any excess. Then you got out, dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen again.

The day before flashed through your mind as you went through the kitchen, trying to find some food and actually coming out with a variety. ‘ _That's right-yesterday he came back with groceries before...that...’_

You tried to not think on yesterday too much as you made some (whatever breakfast you're craving).

**_A.N. I don't believe that each food and outfit should be made by ‘favorite’ because realistically, you don't always wear what you say is your favorite and I DON’T WANNA BE EATING MIGAS EVERYDAY! I LIKE CEREAL TOO AND PANCAKES! AND EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE I WANNA FEEL PRETTY! I DON’T EVEN OWN A PLAIN GREEN SHIRT! That is all..._ **

You sat down with your breakfast and looked around. It was a simple dining room really with the exception of the table being a little bit longer. It also seemed that there were different designs on the walls too-probably made along with the house. But….it did still feel weird nonetheless. Something about this place was just...off.

You looked out the window and studied the empty outdoors. How did he manage to do that? You couldn’t have really been away from the world. It had to be an illusion…

You stepped away from your half-eaten food and grabbed a chair. You hauled it up and threw it at the large window-only to regret it moments later as it came flying back towards you. “WHOA-” You quickly jumped out of the way of the chair and saw how it crashed into the table, breaking it apart along with taking the rest of your breakfast.

Of course the windows would be chair-proof. Why wouldn’t they be? It wouldn’t just be that easy to escape...

You sighed and then realized something-Dark’s gonna come home and wonder why the table is broken. He’s gonna know you were trying to escape. Again.

_‘Crap!’_

You quickly began to try and clean up the mess to the best of your abilities. You removed any food from the ground and put all the pieces of the plate into a plastic bag to throw out later. As you used the larger remains to break up the table more, you realized...There wasn’t a big enough trash can for a table and a chair.

You growled some and ran a hand through your hair, wondering what you could possibly do. Then, you ran off to go explore the rest of the house.

There were actually quite a few rooms-most seemingly haven’t been used for a while by the looks of it. You only really needed one room…

You picked a random room to be the ‘Trash room’ you’d later call it and quickly began to haul over the larger broken pieces. Not having a clock to go by at the moment, you didn’t know how soon or far the afternoon was and, frankly, you just wanted to make sure not to get in trouble again.

Let’s just say you’ve read and heard stories with guys like him and the worse one was, the worse the injuries ended up.

You finally had grabbed the last of it and were just about to bring it over when you heard the front door beginning to open. Frantically, you stuffed the piece of wood left behind the fridge and sweeped away any of the bits left over under drawer.

“Darling?” You heard him call.

You put on a smile and quickly put the broom and dustpan to the side. “Coming!”

“I can come to you-”

You bolted out of there and into his figure, giggling softly to try and keep him distracted. “Hi,” you greeted cutely, looking up to his face and hoping with every fiber of your body he wouldn’t suspect anything.

His aura paused between a state of red and blue-and no, it didn’t purple, the red and blue were literally separated down the middle-who the hell was he-

He watched you for a moment before smiling, the blue overriding the red as he held you close to him. “Someone seems to be in a better mood~,” he complimented, chuckling some as he ran a hand through your hair.

You nodded. “Yep! A bit of a morning person y’know haha.”

**_A.N. I could just hear the audience yelling ‘LIES!’_ **

“No, I didn’t know that...In fact, I don’t really know all that much besides what…’he’ knows...but I’d like to change that.” He bent down and kissed the top of your head, making you shiver under his cool touch.

He chuckled softly at your reaction before letting you go. “Alright, I’m gonna go grab something to eat-”

“NO!”

He blinked at your sudden outburst, raising an eyebrow. The red seemed to shift up slightly as well.

“I-I mean-you shouldn’t have to go in there.”  
“...Why not? There’s still food in there, right? Or did I not buy enough?”

You shook your head, blushing some. “N-No, there’s enough! I just...I just wanted to bring food out to you instead of you making it, y’know? For my…love.” you forced out, trying to keep the smile on your face.

He stared at you for a moment before nodding, the red dying back down and the blue returning more. “Alright...I could just wait in the-”

“Living room! Great idea!”

He blinked as you began to push him towards the living room, finding him nearly impossible to move but move him you did.

He chuckled as you pushed him all the way over to the couch. “You must really have some treat coming my way if you want to keep me this far~” As he sat down, he pulled you down with him and you squeaked. “Care to enlighten me darling?”

You gulped and shook your head, laughing lightly. “N-Nope! Y-You’re just gonna have to wait!”

He hummed but nodded, letting you go. “Fiiiine, for you I’ll wait. But be quick about it-I want to spend as much time as I can with you.”

You smiled politely and nodded, running back to the kitchen.

That’s when you realized-you didn’t have anything ready.

You groaned and quickly went through the cabinets, trying to figure out what he had just bought.

He had actually bought quite a lot of food which was both helpful and not. Helpful because there were plenty of options….and not helpful because there was too much to think of.

You closed your eyes and tried to think of what recipes you had passed over on the internet and were going to try to make but never really had the time to make them.

Well...

You perked up as you quickly grabbed the frozen thing of biscuits, some cooked chicken, and a variety of other veggies to create your own chicken pot pies with biscuits.

You started up the oven, surprised that it was already heating up pretty fast as you went with the other items and began to mix it together to create the soupy like mixture for the bottom of the pie.

As you finished up and began pouring it into a pan, you heard the oven “BEEEEP!” and you shoved the biscuits in, putting on the timer.

As you began to stir the mixture, you thought you heard the door opening and you quickly let go of the spatula, running over to see Dark was opening the door to the dining room.

You pounced and just as he opened the door, you tackled him backwards and the door closed behind you two. You blushed heavily as he groaned slightly and looked up to you, confused. “I...I didn’t want you to see it quite yet!” you explained, trying to get your brain over the fact that you were very much on top of him.

He looked over you and chuckled, nodding. “Fine fine, I was just wanting to see if you needed help but...it seems like you got it mostly…” He pulled you close to him and pressed his lips against yours before sitting up, adjusting his tie. “Run along darling, I’ll wait out here for you~”

You gulped and nodded, shakily getting off of his figure as you walked backwards into the kitchen again.

As soon as the door closed, you dashed toward the sink and began to wash your lips off, very much grossed out by the turn of events. Why you? Why did he have to abduct you out of everyone???

You sighed as you pulled away from the sink, heading back over to the food to stir it. Shouldn’t be too much longer now...

Soon enough everything was ready to go. You poured in the mixture into a large container and topped it off with fluffy biscuits.

You threw it into the oven for a couple of minutes before taking it out once more.  It smelled sooooo good.

You grabbed a couple of plates and put the food on, grabbing some forks before heading back over to Dark.

Dark was sitting on the couch watching what just seemed like a TV filled with static...No, wait, that was just a TV filled with static.

He looked up to you and smiled warmly...or at least, that’s what you were hoping that was warm. “Hello darling~ Is that for me?”

You bit back an oncoming thought, knowing fully well he could hear your every thought. “Yes...love.”

He seemed to relax more as you handed him the food, going over to sit on a chair but...there were no other chairs. You could’ve sworn-

“Are you going to come sit?” he asked, patting the spot next to him. “I kept it warm for you~”

You watched him for a moment with slight annoyance before putting on another ‘Happy Day’ smile and sitting next to him, jumping up when it actually felt warm. “Wh-What-”

“It’s warm-you appreciate warm things, right?”

You nodded slightly before sitting back down. “Usually that is just an expression…”

He tilted his head some. “Then why say it if it’s not true? I don’t want to lie to my darling…” He ran a cold hand through your locks, causing you to shiver.

You grabbed his hand lightly and smiled some, chuckling. “Come on-let’s eat. I made it just for you.”

He smiled at this phrase-even though every waifu ever would have probably used something along the same terms. But he didn’t have to know that. Not at all.

When he began to eat his food, he hummed with enjoyment. “This is amazing love,” he commented, smiling.

You smiled politely once more and nodded. “Thanks! I was hoping you’d enjoy it~” you teased, once again picking up from lines you knew any girl in love might say to the person they’d admire.

But he seemed to really enjoy the comment as he began to eat more. “I don’t think I’ve tasted anything this good in a long time!” he admitted. “Probably gonna have to have you do more cooking!”

 _‘Oh God please-’_ You halted your thought as you were about to think ‘Oh God please no.’ Then again...you didn’t exactly know what he’d be able to cook anyway. Mark barely cooked when you were around so...how much of a cook could Dark possibly be?

“Darling? You alright?”

You blinked as he pulled you away from your thought, just about to touch your face. You pulled away instinctively and nodded. “Y-Yep! Just fine. Just thinking…”

“About what?” He tilted his head some as he pulled his hand away.

“Well...I was wondering how much of a cook you were. I haven’t seen M…’him’ cook that much so…”

Dark nodded some. “Well...I don’t really need to cook necessarily. If I wanted-” He snapped his fingers and a small table appeared with some meat and wine. “I could just make it appear...but...it doesn’t taste as good as it looks…” He snapped his fingers and it went away, leaving you wide eyed.

“Wow…”

He smirked some. “Does that really entertain you love?” You nodded. He chuckled. “Well...I can summon plenty more than just that...but, maybe I can show you on a different day.”

As you finished, he picked up your plate. “Here-let me go wash these.”

You were about to nod when you remembered the dining room. “Wait, I can-”

But it was already too late. He opened the door and stared into the dining room, confused. “...(Y/n)? What...where did the table go?” He turned back to you.

You laughed nervously and scratched the back of your head. “W-Well…I...Didn’t like it?”

He blinked. “You...you didn’t like the table?”

You shook your head. “No-it looked at me funny.”

“...The table looked at you funny?”

“Yes.”

“....So you decided to break it and...hide some pieces behind the fridge?”

“Yep! Humans tend to break things they don’t like-they usually have access to better trash cans too to throw away the broken things.”

He stared at you for some time before nodding. “Alright...Well-” He set down the plates and snapped his fingers, making a new dining table appear. “Just tell me when you find one you’re more satisfied with.”

You blinked as he snapped his fingers more, producing one table after another. There were so many to choose from-you eventually went with one that looked like the table back at your home. He nodded and began to push the chairs in around it. “Y-You didn’t have to-”

“My darling deserves the best-if she didn’t like the table then she shouldn’t need to live with it.” He smiled softly to you and pulled you close to him. “Besides, I prefer to see you smiling more than anything else…”

He waited till he saw a little smile curl up on your lips before kissing you again. Then, he pulled away and grabbed the plates. “Go relax darling.”

You stared at the direction he went before shaking out of your daze. _‘What...what was that?’_

You shook your head again and stepped out, finding yourself in the bedroom. You paused. You could’ve sworn…

You sighed and sat down on the bed. It couldn’t hurt to get some sleep…

 

**Today you tried but you couldn't quite escape.**  
**Play a little longer-try to find your way out.**  
**You came here for this, did you not?**  
**For the ride.**  
**For the fun.**  
**L e t ' s h a v e f u n .**


	3. Ch. 3

Dark’s schedule was...weird to say the least.

He didn’t exactly have a particular time of day he’d go out and come back. It was often erratic-you even tried to track it after requesting a clock to ‘count the minutes till his return.’ He sure loved that thought-a lot. So much so he even brought you a watch with the clock on the wall so that you’d always know. Moron…

The man-demon thing was definitely lovestruck...more so than Mark you believed. But that couldn’t make sense-how could he be? He doesn’t know anything about you and is keeping you captive in this place-without your permission. This wasn’t normal and you needed to get the hell out of there.

You wandered around the house for some time before finding yourself in a room with cleaning supplies. You’ve seen this room before but...you never really made that much of a mess to need it.

You stared at the supplies as an idea formed in your mind: you could poison him. You could poison the damn demon and steal his keys from right off of him. You could get out-leave this place and go back home. And then you could see Mark again too...You could hold him close to you for some time before punching him in the arm for not telling you about this freak. I mean, who keeps this a secret?! An abductor who steals his damn girlfriends would’ve been something you wanted to know!

You looked through the cleaning supplies and tried to think of how you could get him to consume it. You made the food around there...maybe you could just serve him something that would mask the smell and taste…

You hummed some as you picked up a couple of the products and stepped out, finding yourself in the living room. This house really didn’t make any sense. One minute you could think your upstairs but then find yourself on the first floor. Other times you could think you were in the right part of the hallway but find yourself turned around seconds later. Nothing made sense.

But that didn’t matter now-you needed to get out. The sooner you could-the better.

You glanced at your watch as you prepped lunch. He said he’d be home before three but that could be any time before three. He told you he was meeting with asdfkljiu-

**You never asked where he went…**

You shook away the thought. You needed to focus. I mean, how hard could it be to poison someone?

…

You shook away the thought as you began putting everything together. Hopefully you’d never have to think like that again...

You stared at the cleaning product in your hand as you held it above the pot. Were you really about to resort to murder? Just to escape this lunatic? It’s wrong...but he had done you wrong first by taking you.

You poured in the liquid and grabbed another couple of products before putting in the main soupy products and lots of spices-lots.

You threw away the empty bottles before returning to stirring. You knew that Dark sometimes loved to creep up behind you and hug you from behind. You often tell him he should make his presence known or one day you might hurt him but, he claimed he just couldn’t help it. He loved the way you’d freeze up every time he touched you.

He’s a creep really. No wonder no one ever loved him-

You felt hands wrap around you waist and lips connect to the back of your neck, causing you to jump a little. He chuckled darkly and muttered, “Hello darling…”

Your grip tightened on the ladle as you forced a smile. “Hello love. How was your day?”

His figure glitched some before he sighed. “You know, it wasn’t the best but...coming home and seeing you like this...it helps to make it better.”

You felt your heart contract at this but you didn’t know why-this man was a monster. He didn’t deserve any sympathy-he took you away! He beat up Mark! He was a DEMON.

He pulled away and looked around. “Here-let me help clean up around here.”

You blinked and began shaking your head, turning. “No, it’s fine-”

“ **I insist.** ” He stared at you with his dark depths and you froze up again before nodding and turning back.

You heard him putting away different items and washing the dishes. Out of the corner of your eye you could see him heading towards the trash can. You were tempted to stop him but maybe...maybe there was a different way to distract him.

 _‘...I can’t believe Mark never told me about him.’_ In the corner of your eye you saw him pause. _‘He’s so...elegant compared to that fool. He was trying to keep away a hunk. A hunk who acts nothing short of a gentleman...How lucky I must be to be with him-’_

You felt his hand take hold of your wrist and you jumped again, not expecting to see him...smiling. A genuine smile reflected off of him as his aura shifted again and reflected even more blue. He was genuinely calm...and…

“(Y/n)...you’re…you’re too good to me. Do you know that?” He ran a hand through your hair and you felt yourself relax slightly. “I always hoped that maybe...maybe I’d be able to have you fall for me. And to hear you think of me like that...it makes me so happy.”

He softly caressed your face and tilted your head towards him more. Then he leaned in and began kissing you deeply, wrapping a hand further around your figure. You felt your body relaxing more in his grasp before other thoughts began to invade your mind: HE’S A DEMON-HE TOOK YOU AWAY-THIS ISN’T REAL-HE DOESN’T LOVE YOU-HE’S USING YOU-HE NEEDS TO GO-YOU NEED TO GET OUT-

You shifted a little and pushed away some, faking a small chuckle as he stared at you curiously. “Come on love, we should...we should eat.”

He paused for some time before nodding, his colors evening out again. “Alright...Let me go set the table.”

You nodded as you saw him grab a couple of utensils and walk out. You shook away whatever feelings you were experiencing-it had to be done. This was not going to continue.

You served a bowl and brought it out to him, finding him sitting down on one end. He tilted his head some when you didn’t bring one out for yourself. “Are you going to eat?”

You nodded some. “Yeah I will but I’m not really too hungry-don’t want to force anything down y’know? Might get sick.” _‘Literally…’_

He watched you for some time before nodding. You smiled and sat next to him, taking his left hand and rubbing it softly with your thumb. He smiled at this and took up the spoon, raising it to his lips. You watched him as he was about to open his mouth when-

“DIIIING-DONG.”

He paused and blinked, setting the spoon back down into the bowl. You blinked as well-who could possibly be here?!

You were tempted to run out and beg for help but you didn’t know if they could be a friend of humanity or a friend of the demon.

He got up and laid his napkin to the side. “Excuse me darling-let me go see who that is.”

You nodded some as you saw him leave the room. Just as he stepped away, you sighed. _‘Dammit…’_

You got up and went to the door. Just as you raised an ear to the door to try and listen in-”BAM!” “HELLO!”

You flew back hard into the table and felt the air knock out of you. You desperately tried to get the air back and felt cold hands take hold of you. “(Y/n)? (Y/n)?!?”

You stared up at the demon holding you and tried to breathe but nothing was coming in.

“ **Wilford what the hell did you do?!** ”

“Hey calm down-not my fault she was trying to be snoopy. Besides she only has the air knocked out of her-just give her a few to recatch it~”

Your eyes wandered over to a blurry yellow and brown man...you couldn’t focus on anything as you tried to breathe.

Finally-you gasped and felt the air return into you, burning every inch of your throat-your lungs aching.

Dark breathed and hugged you close. “Oh god-are you ok??”

You nodded some, grabbing onto him some as he rubbed circles into your back. You just wanted to be held for a moment.

“So cute~ No wonder you don’t bring her around the others.”

You blinked some as you realized what you were doing. You were being comforted by...by Dark. The demon.

You trembled at this thought as you pulled away to get a better look at the man, your vision finally returning. He looked exactly like Mark but had on some...fairly interesting clothing.

His top was nothing more than a long sleeved yellow shirt with pink suspenders and a matching bow tie on top of a long white collar while all he wore on the bottom were brown pants. He even had a pink mustache too… _‘What the-’_

He grinned and bent down to you, offering a hand it seemed. “My name is Wilford Warfstache~ Pleasure to finally meet you Ms/Mr…?”

You could practically feel Dark’s gaze pressing into the back of your head as you replied softly, “(Y-Y/n).” You raised your hand to grab his own.

He smirked and pulled your hand to his lips. “Mmm, what a pleasant name~”

You felt a blush rise to your cheeks as you felt yourself being pulled back into Dark. “ **Hands off Wil.** ”

Wilford rolled his eyes. “Or what-you’re going to stick a gun to my head and shoot?” Wilford quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at himself, causing you to jump slightly. “It’d be so easy wouldn’t it? Just a quick little ‘bang bang~’ I’m sure (Y/n) here would love to see it now wouldn’t you love? All of the blood and guts spilling out-all of us would have a grand ol’ time right??”

You stared at him as he began laughing more-he-he was insane. That had to be it.

You shrunk more onto Dark in attempt to get away from the loony. He rubbed your side softly and muttered, “It’s alright (Y/n), he’s no threat to you.”

You nodded some-frankly not really believing him but too afraid not to. Who knew what this man was even capable of…

His moment of mania ended and he put away the gun. He blinked as he looked down to you two. “What are you two doing down there?” He suddenly began smirking. “Were you two about to engage in the ‘sexy times~’?”

You blushed more as you quickly pushed away from Dark, standing up quickly. “No! Of course not!” You felt Dark’s eyes on you as you looked back to him hesitantly. He seemed slightly perturbed but didn’t seem to comment.

He got up and fixed his suit. “Wilford, you pushed (Y/n), remember?”

He hummed and shrugged. “I pushed (Y/n), you pushed (Y/n), who really remembers much of anything?” He paused and sniffed the air. “Oooo~! I smell something good!!!”

You blinked as he made his way to the kitchen. Then, you remembered exactly what was smelling so good. “W-Wait!” You ran off after him and froze as you saw him picking up the ladle and bringing it to his lips.

“I sure do hope it tastes as good as it smells (Y/n)~”

You wanted to stop him but before you had time to move, he puckered his lips and drank straight from it. You paled some as he stopped drinking it and paused. Then, he chuckled and put the ladle back, wiping away some of the soupy mix from his mustache.

“Oh Dark~ I think (Y/n) here has a bit of a confession to make-don’t you love?”

You began trembling as you backed away and felt a large figure behind you. You hesitantly looked up as Dark blinked and stared down at you. He seemed concerned. “(Y/n), why are you shaking?”

You struggled to speak up but another voice answered for you. “Oh Dark-they’re shaking because they know they are going to be punished again~ After all, trying to _poison_ your lover is very, _very_ naughty~”

 

**You tried to betray me did you not?**

**I’ve shown you what I could do and yet you still toy with me?**

**You are boring me…**

**How about you try something else on this ‘lovestruck’ demon?**

**Let’s see how much you can break him.**

**Maybe he’ll let you go...**


	4. Ch. 4

 

You saw his eyes look up to Wilford as he gave your plan away. You shut your eyes and looked away, feeling your legs give out from under you and making you collapse to the floor, shaking. You felt tears going down your face as you held yourself.

You just wanted to get out of there.

You just wanted to get away from these freaks.

You just wanted to be free.

You heard a small ‘pop’ through your shaking but still felt nothing take hold of you. He was waiting wasn’t he? He was waiting for you to raise your head with slight hope just to take that hope and tear it to shreds. And then he’d take you back up the stairs and-

“ **Get up.** ”

You froze and didn’t dare to move.

“ **I said ‘get up.’ Do not make me repeat myself.** ” His voice sounded cold and hollow. He was not joking this time.

You took in a shallow breath and slowly got up, not meeting his gaze as you continued to hold your torso.

“ **Look at me (Y/n).** ”

You whimpered and looked up to see his aura was darker, the colors surrounding him becoming erratic as he glitched, the red seemingly taking over the blue that fought back.

“ **...Tell me: were you trying to kill me?** ”

You couldn’t speak. You didn’t want to get hurt again-

“ **Answer me (Y/n). Were you planning on poisoning me?** **Wilford can be mad but when it comes to things like this...he rarely tries to lie about it.** ”

You began to nod.

He grabbed your shirt and brought you forward, barking, “ **I SAID ANSWER ME-** ”

“YES!” you cried, shaking in his grasp that made you seem as though you were nothing more than a doll to him. A doll he could throw around as he pleased.

You stared into his dark depths as he stared back at you. He seemed cold, empty, anything but happy...but his eyes...you felt that you saw something deeper in them. But how could you? He’s just a demon.

A demon who kidnapped you.

A demon who took you away from your home.

You felt yourself stop shaking in his grasp as anger began to fluctuate through you again. Who the hell did he think he was?! Treating you like this-he was a monster!

Your face began to reflect these thoughts as you muttered, “You took me away.” He stared at you as you continued. “You took me away from my home. My love. My life.” You took hold of his suit jacket and forced him to come closer to you. “Do you know how much of my life you’ve taken from me? How much I have to _suffer_ every damn day because you think you love me-you think this is right-you think I should be with you forever? Do you think I wanted this?! DO YOU THINK I WANTED ANY OF THIS?!”

You glared at him as he continued to stare at you. “I never wanted to be stuck in a damn house. I never wanted to be abducted from my boyfriend’s home. I never wanted to meet a damn lovestruck demon. I never wanted to try and fathom a life different from my own-sure it wasn’t the greatest but fuck it-it was my life-AND YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM IT!” You pulled him closer to you and stared into the darkness. “YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY LIFE! YOU TOOK MY FREEDOM! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME YOU-YOU MONSTER!!!”

You breathed heavily as you tried to catch your breath again. You were still holding onto each other-he your shirt and you his suite jacket. The gap between you two was so small, you could feel his breath.

Then...your grip began to weaken as you were once again brought to reality. The reality where you were a human trapped by a demon with no mercy. A demon who can and will hurt you for his own personal gain…

You closed your eyes and leaned forward, laying your head against his shoulder. “P-Please...I...I just want to go home…”

You could feel him staring at you as you laid against his cold figure. You knew what he would say...you knew that he wouldn’t let you go...and by your actions, you’d be in even more trouble than before-

“(Y-Y/n)???”

You paused. Th-That couldn’t have been him...But then, wh-who was-

You opened your eyes to see you were no longer being held by Dark but rather were clutching tightly onto a couch...a rather _familiar_ couch-

“(Y/n)? I-Is that you?”

You shook some as you hesitantly looked up to find… “M-Mark?”

He breathed and ran to you, taking you in his arms and hugging you close. “Oh-Oh my god you-you’re alive. I-I thought he killed you! I-I thought I’d never see you again…”

You were hesitant at first before you began to wrap your arms around him and cried onto his shoulder. “M-Mark…”

Unbeknownst to you, a figure lingered in the shadows and watched as you and Mark embraced. He watched you cry and whimper and tell Mark everything that happened...He watched you shake and tremble till you began to feel calmer again...Till Mark began to make small little jokes to try and cheer you up again...make you smile again…

**Make you happy again.**

He watched for as long as he could till he had to go.

You held onto Mark still, afraid that if you were to let him go, you’d never see him again.

But...you had to know. “Mark who...who was he?”

Mark’s figure seemed to pause. Then, he sighed. “If I tell you about him...then I will need to tell you about...everybody.”

You froze up. “Th-There are more?”

He nodded and ran a hand through your hair softly. “I...We should get you something to drink and eat...you’re gonna need all of the strength you can get to handle this.”

 

******************************************************************

 

*Time Skip!*

 

You and Mark sat down at the table, Mark with a cup of coffee in his hands and you with a simple sandwich and some water. Mark was staring into his cup of coffee as you stared at him, waiting. He seemed hesitant.

You softly reached for him and took a hold of his hand, rubbing it gently as he looked up to you. You offered a reassuring smile while he chose to smile smally back at you before looking down again.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, you bringing your hand back. “...They...They didn’t all exist at one point. The ‘egos’ or ‘other mes.’ It started with Dark and Wilford and...and eventually the others just began popping up all over the place.” He took a small sip of his coffee, shaking some as he put it back down. “Dark isn’t a person but rather this amalgamation that formed from the hiouejreahtld-”

**_A.N. Hey, what the heck?_ **

“Dark isn’t a person but rather thdmsoutbsla-”

**_A.N. Hey, whoever you are you better stop._ **

“Dark isn’t a perdfklsj-”

**_A.N. DAMMIT ALRIGHT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THEN YOU BUM?!_ **

“Dark...Dark is what he called my ‘dark side.’ The complete opposite side of me in every way-his wants, his desires, his needs-they all reflect that of a person who has nothing better to do than to take what isn’t his. To tear apart anything and everything I ever loved.”

He paused and looked up to you. “D-Do you remember what I said happened to Amy?”

Amy was his girlfriend before you. You nodded. “You said she ran off without a trace…”

He nodded and sighed. “Well...that isn’t what really happened.” He closed his eyes and shook some. “Dark...Dark wanted control over me so, he took the only thing I loved more than Chica and my family...He...He took Amy away.” Mark sighed as he stared into his cup. “He-He demanded me to get them their own building. I complied without question-I didn’t want Amy to die. I didn’t want her to get hurt...I loved her…”

He released a pained sigh as he continued, “I-I did everything they asked for as long as I could-somehow maintaining this appeal to everyone on the internet that everything was ‘ok,’ it was ‘fine,’ that I wasn’t losing my goddamn mind.” He paused and shook. “B-But then...I couldn’t do it anymore. They...they demanded for me to...to give up everything I had and...and I told them I wanted to see her. I...I just wanted to see her again…” He shook more. “B-But when they said they couldn’t bring her out, I screamed and demanded they gave her back to me-show me where she was-show me more than just some damn voice recording of her being scared-I wanted to see her!” He paused before slowly gazing back up to you. “And...then they brought her...but she wasn’t alive.”

He rubbed his cup gently as he closed his eyes, picturing it. “She...she was cold. A-And grey...She...she just laid there. I reached for her and tried to wake her, thinking it was some sort of sick prank...but she didn’t wake up.” You saw tears began flowing down the sides of his face. “She didn’t wake up (Y/n) because she was dead. She had been dead for two or three weeks and...and they kept her body preserved...They...they killed her. They drove her to insanity to the point that she just gave up. She gave up on me coming to save her, she gave up on her life...she...she gave up on everything...And then, she passed away in her sleep.” He shook and looked down, clenching his cup of coffee. “And they didn’t tell me (Y/n). They let her rot like that-they let her stay there and didn’t tell me anything just so their sick plan could continue-so they’d continue getting whatever the hell they wanted!”

You flinched as he began yelling. “NONE OF THEM CARED! NONE OF THEM GAVE A DAMN ABOUT HER LIFE BECAUSE SHE WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A WAY TO GET ME TO BEND OVER BACKWARDS FOR THEM-THEY FELT NOTHING! NO DAMN REMORSE, NO NOTHING! ...And then, they had the audacity to ask me to continue!”

He looked at you and saw the fear in your eyes. He paused and breathed. “B-But then, I didn’t. I told them to get the hell of out my house and my life. And...most did...but...knowing they were alive...knowing they were still out there with a ‘clean conscious...’ It just...it just hurts…”

You watched him for a while before coming near him again and holding him close to you. He hadn’t ever told you any of this but...to see him hurting like this killed you inside.

How could that monster ever think you’d love him? After allowing something like that to happen…

You rubbed Mark’s back as he took hold of you and pulled you closer to him, shaking some. “I-I don’t...I don’t want to lose you too, (Y/n)...”

You smiled some and kissed his cheek softly. “Don’t worry-you won’t. I promise.”

He nodded onto your shoulder and lingered a little longer before letting you go.

As you sat down, you dared to ask, “So...how many others of you are there exactly?”

He paused before saying, “8. A few aren’t as harmful as Dark and Wilford but...still, I wouldn’t get near any of them. They work together at points and, well...they could easily turn a blind eye to any evil. So if you’re not completely sure if it’s me-don’t trust them. Alright?”

You paused before nodding some. “O-Ok...Is...Is there any way to tell though?”

He paused some before nodding. “Yeah, they usually have a preferred dress code they follow...but...give them a bit of a hair change and clothing change, they could all be identical to me. Even Dark has a way of getting rid of his normal grey skin for a while…but...I guess there is one way.” You watched him. “They don’t always share my memories...So, if you challenge them with something only you and I’d remember...well...they’d be out of luck.”

You nodded some in understanding as you drank some water. But you were still curious… “Well...Did...Did you have to do anything to get me back?”

He paused before nodding a little. “Y-Yeah...they…” He sighed. “Dark told me to get you off of the grid...but...that wasn’t possible. You have relatives and so many who know you...and Dark knows I wouldn’t go on a killing spree...so...he...he said I’d never get you back…” He chuckled weakly as he looked up at you again. “But here you are...alive and well…” He reached out to you and rubbed your cheek softly. “You’re all here...you’re here...with me…”

He muttered something incomprehensible as you closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. You missed him...

 

**Are you satisfied with this form?**

**What’s the matter? You don’t think this is the end?**

**Well...in some ways you’re right.**

**Maybe you should pay more attention.**


	5. Chapter 5

**__ **

**_A.N. It's been_ ** **_brought to my attention that ‘he’ spoke with someone...I’ll make sure to try and keep a better look out for him but...Just don’t talk to him. Alright-enjoy! ^^_ **

Mark wanted you to stay with him for a little while-just in case Dark changed his mind about leaving you alone. At first, you agreed. You didn’t mind-anything was better than being with that monster. And plus, you had missed your big adorable goof-you wanted to be with him.

But, in the heat of the moment you kind of wanted to go see your family/friends too. I mean, you didn’t even get the chance to say bye to them before Dark took you-you wouldn’t have been able to say bye to _anyone_.

**Do they really matter? You came for me.**

You still wanted to get back.

When you inquired about using his phone to call though… “Why? Who are you calling this late?”

You blinked. He’s never acted like this… “I wanted to call my (mom/dad/other relative). I wanted to make sure they knew I was alright-I’m sure they were worried-”

“Oh really? You want to call them? How do you even know their number huh? No one memorizes numbers-”

“You’re supposed to memorize those close to you just in case you’re in an emergency-Mark, do I really need to go out and talk in a phone booth-”

“NO!” He ran up to you quickly and took your hand, placing it….on his head. “No Senpai, please don’t go-I’ll be good.”

You blinked. _‘Senpai...? Is...Is this some sort of new thing with him?’_

You shook your head as you let your hand linger some. “Will you let me use your phone then, Mark?”

He blinked and paused for a moment before seeming to realize what he was doing. He pulled away and nodded some, coughing a bit to regain his other voice. “Y-Yeah...Just don’t go, alright?”

You nodded some as you took the phone and began dialing.

That wasn’t the only weird interaction either.

You see, Mark wasn’t exactly someone to sleep in...but he also wasn’t someone who woke up super early in the morning and, well...You swore you saw him in the middle of the night running out just to come back with groceries...As if he didn’t want to go in the morning but…

And then, without missing a beat, he’d always be there watching you and waiting for you to wake. Admittedly-this was weird. I mean waiting there for you to wake and to sleep was a fine but...Always…

He claimed that he just loved seeing the way you’d wake up. And sure, that was cute...but you doubted your morning breath was anything to be happy about.

As you watched him cleaning around the place like a maid, you thought about the situation. Your adorable goofy gamer was gone...and replaced with a highly attentive needy man…

Or, maybe he’s always been like this? He just never bothered to show you till right now…

You shook your head. _‘No, I’m pretty sure this side would’ve creeped out sooner...but I can’t figure out what’s wrong-’_

“Sen-(Y/n)? Something wrong?”

You glanced up to him to see him looming over you. You smiled some and shook your head. “No Mark, I’m good. Thank you.”

He paused before taking a seat next to you. “You seem...stressed.” He reached for your hand and patted it lightly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

You looked to your hands for a moment before looking up to him. You smiled and chuckled, shaking your head. “No, you’ll think it’s silly…”

“Nothing my Senpai says could be silly!” You blinked at him and he seemed to pause before blushing some and laughing. “Ah ha, I-I mean, it’s probably not all that silly (Y/n)...”

You watched him for a little longer before sighing and nodding. “Well...your behavior recently has been a little strange…”

He seemed to pause before smiling a little and asking, “How so?”

“Well...I mean, watching me wake up is one thing but...going to get groceries in the middle of the night, watching who I call, being reluctant on me going out of the house-”

“But Darkiplier could take you-”

“Yes but he would’ve taken me by now if he wanted-it’s been about a week and a half!”

“...Can’t we make it a good two weeks?” he begged.

You stared at him as you took hold of his hands. “Mark, I want to know what’s going on right now or I won’t hesitate on leaving.”

He stared back at you for a while before sighing. Then, he closed his eyes. “You’re not going to like what you hear…”

“I don’t care Mark. I want to know-why are you acting like this?” As he seemed to hesitate and look away, you took hold of his cheek lightly and made him face you again, smiling reassuringly. “Please…”

He watched you before biting his lip a little and sighing. “I-I’m not…”

“You’re not…?” you encouraged.

He looked away. “I’m not Mark.”

You froze some before beginning to back away. “D-Dark-?”

He looked up quickly and began shaking his head, laughing. “Wh-What? N-No, I’m not him either-I could never do anything like him. He’s so brash-I’d never want to hurt my Senpai. I’d never cut up my Senpai-”

“Q-Quit calling me your Senpai!” you squeaked, backing away further.

He paused and held his head. “S-Sorry, I just-it’s habit honestly. I couldn’t get it out of my head-I tried to be good. I’m sorry, I tried. But the thought of you leaving...the thought of you being anywhere out of my sight terrifies me to no end…” He looked up to you and reached for you. “M-May I see your hand? I-I want to try to introduce myself...please?”

You stared at him before nodding a little and reaching your hand out to him. He smiled happily as he took your hand and giggled. “My name is Yandereplier but feel free to call me Yan!”

You blinked and furrowed your eyebrows. _‘Yandere...Isn’t that some sort of-_ ’

“Japanese thing? Yeah, it is but it’s what makes me, me!”

You blinked. “Y-You can-”

“Read your mind? No, not really but I’ve been watching you for long enough to know how you think~ It helps so that I always know how you feel and what you want!” He let go of your hand and pulled a bit at his shirt. “Is it ok if I change out of this? It’s a bit too…’Mark’ like.”

You hesitated some before nodding. He smiled widely. “Yay!” He giggled some as he went over and began changing right in front of you-

“Woah-” You blocked your eyes some.

You heard him giggle. “It’s alright Senpai-I mean, (Y/n)-I don’t mind if you look~”

 _‘No thanks, I’m good.’_ It’s already weird enough being called Senpai, you really didn’t want to-

“Done!”

You breathed and looked up to see...a 28 year old man...in a white woman’s blouse and a navy blue high skirt……………………………………..with some white stockings.

You stared at him, wide eyed as you thought, how, how in the hell is he wearing that like it’s normal and…….and how is he even enjoying it?!

He giggled some and messed with his skirt a little. “Do you like it~? I hope you do-please tell me you do (Y/n), pleeeeease~?” He came closer to you and placed hands on either side of you, wagging some as he waited for your answer.

“No! Get away fr[HeM4rPST__M](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeM4rPST__M) -”

You bit your lip to condemn any and all sore comments before saying, “It looks, er, very nice…”

He paused and for a moment you thought you had answered wrongly. Before you could do anything else though, he squealed and jumped up, giggling and jumping around. “Senpai likes it, Senpai says it’s very nice!!!” He giggled some more, his skirt lifting up some and being a bit too revealing for your sanity.

This had to be some sort of joke…..

He turned back to you and smiled, coming closer to you and nuzzling your face. “Aaaa I’m so happy~! Happy happy Yan!” He giggled and pulled away. “Come on! I had lunch sitting in the oven to keep it warm~ Let’s go eat!!!”

You watched him skip away happily before following after him warily.

If this wasn’t Mark...where the hell was he?! And how long was this guy going to be making you stay???

You sat down with him as he once again fed you your favorite meal. At some point this was going to have to stop or it’d be no longer your favorite…

He seemed happy as he served you and sat himself down with some. He giggled again. “I’m so happy Sen-(Y/n).” He paused for a moment looking off into space before coming back. “A-Are you sure I can’t call you Senpai? I’d really love to…”

You paused before smiling some and nodding. “Sure Yan, you can call me Senpai if it helps…”

He smiled and giggled happily, bouncing in his seat. “Thank you Senpai!!!”

You smiled some more as he began eating. Then, you decided to ask. “So...Yan?”

He looked up, smiling. “Yes Senpai?”

“If you’re here...Where’s Mark?”

His smile seemed to drop for a moment before returning. “Mark? Mark is...Mark is out…” He nodded to himself as if confirming it to himself.

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Mark is out? Just...out?”

Yan nodded. “Yep yep! Out out!”

“...Out where?”

He paused again before looking down and messing with his food some.

“...Yan? Out where?”

He didn’t look up to you as he muttered, “He’s just...out. He asked Yan to watch the place before he left and...he’s just been out.” He sighed before saying, “I...I think he was going to look for you…”

“...Were you going to tell him I was back?”

He paused before nodding some. “Originally...But there’s not really an easy way of contacting him and…” He hesitated.

“...Yan.”

“.........I...I don’t want him to come back…” His hand shook some. “He’ll, he’ll just take you away from us again. I-I don’t want that-I don’t want my Senpai to get taken from me-I-I want to be with my Senpai-my Senpai is for me and only me and I-I-I-”

You blinked and reached out to him. “Woah woah woah calm down Yan, i-it’s ok-don’t wear yourself out.”

He began to shake more. “I-I’m s-sorry Senpai. Yan is selfish. Yan can’t c-control it-I just wanted you to be happy...with me…” He took your hand and pulled you closer to him. “I just wanted you to feel safe and I could provide that to you. You’d never get hurt again-ever. I’d always be there for you no matter what a-and unlike Mark, I could protect you from the others!” He pulled out a katana from out of nowhere and your eyes turned wide. You tried pulling away but he held you there. “S-See? You weren’t my first Senpai s-so I know how to care for them! I know how to protect them! I-I could do literally anything and everything for my Senpai!” He hummed and closed his eyes. “I could protect my Senpai, kill for my Senpai, provide for my Senpai-I could give my Senpai anything.” He opened his eyes and you noticed how...how they seemed to glow a soft red. “I could do anything for my Senpai~ And I wouldn’t hesitate.”

You stared at him for some time before pulling back again, this time his grip being more loose. He giggled and put away his sword, his eyes returning to normal. “Y-Yan...You...You said you wouldn’t hurt your Senpai, right?”

He paused before nodding, smiling. “Yes. I could never hurt you...unless you needed to see.”

You blinked. “See?”

He nodded and stared back up to you with slightly red eyes. “Of course~ After all-I’m the only one you’ll ever be needing. And if you can’t see that now...well…” He giggled sinisterly. “I have ways to make you see again~” He reached out to you and cupped your cheek softly. “So- **are you having trouble seeing Senpai~?** ”

 

**Do you miss me?**

**Don't worry...I’m always near…**

**After all** **, I promised forever didn't I?**

**I left you something...Can you go find it?**

**Also...don’t be so scared.**

**You came here for me, right?**

**You know me, don’t you?**

**Come find me...**


	6. Ch. 6

You watched the man going back and forth around the house, fixing things here and there but always keeping near. It’s like he didn’t want to let you out of his sight-just in case you did decide to run away...or at least try to…

You knew you had to get out of there though. You needed to go home or at least somewhere that you could stay away from these freaks of nature. But he wouldn’t even let you near the phone anymore-he said that you had talked to enough people to last you a lifetime…

You regretted not taking off sooner than later to say the least.

It wasn’t necessarily that he was bad or mean at all-hell, he treated you like a goddess/god practically-but...something about being above another just didn’t sit right with you. And being pampered like this would eventually get tiring…

You just needed to get out. And hopefully this time-make it home.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you were drawn from your thoughts. Yan was smiling lightly. “Are you alright Senpai? You seem lost…”

You smiled some and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ok. Did you need something?”

He hummed some before shaking his head. “No, I was just wondering though if _you_ needed something.”

You blinked and shook your head, slightly confused. “No, I’m alright. Really.”

He pulled his hand away and rubbed his fingers a little. “Well I...I want my Senpai to be _more_ than alright. So…” He sat next to you and placed a hand pretty high on your thigh. Wait-no- “Do you need something to...make you feel better?”

You blushed profusely as you stared into his eyes which glowed a slight red. He wasn’t possibly suggesting-you and Mark hadn’t even-

You laughed lightly and pulled his hand away from you. “Ah ha, n-no, I’m alright Yan. Really, really alright.”

“But, I want to make you better than alright Senpai,” he whined some.

You stared at him and knew he wasn’t going to let this go. But your heart was still for Mark and although he looked like Mark-he wasn’t.

You smiled gently and took his hand. “Well Yan, there are other ways I suppose I could be better than alright…”

He tilted his head some and asked, “Like what?”

You smiled some and said, “How about a nice movie?”

He blinked before furrowing his eyebrows some. “A...movie?”

You nodded, smiling. “Yeah! I’m sure Mark kept my favorite around here somewhere.”

“How would that make you better though-”

“It’s my favorite movie Yan-if it’s my favorite it’s bound to make me smile and laugh…” He nodded slightly. You could tell he was still hesitant so you added, “Aaaand, if you’re good, I could let you lay down on my lap~”

He blinked and quickly got up. “R-Really???” You nodded and he smiled widely. “O-Ok! Let me go find your favorite!!! I’ll be right back~!”

You giggled some as you watched him zoom upstairs. Although Mark loved you, you knew he didn’t really have a CD of your favorite movie. But he did have the Apple TV which did have it but you guessed Yan didn’t know.

Which you’d use to your advantage.

You got up quickly and went towards the front door. You knew you couldn’t ever out run him on your feet and your car wasn’t up their either so, you’d do the next best thing-make him think you took off.

You looked for a place to hide before quickly opening the door and leaving it cracked some so he could see it open. Then you went and hid in a discrete spot.

You waited for a while before hearing Yan coming down the stairs slowly, saying, “S-Senpai, I-I couldn’t find it, could you help me l-” He paused. “S-Senpai? Senpai a-are you in the kitchen??”

He laughed some. “I-I could’ve made you popcorn silly-” He paused again. “Senpai? **Senpai?!** ” You could hear him begin running around the house quickly, almost demonically so. Things were falling, being moved. “ **SENPAI? SENPAI WHERE DID YOU GO?! (Y/N)?!??** ”

Soon you heard him come down and you held your breath as he reached the front and saw the door unlocked. “.................” He slowly closed the door and began moving towards yodsofpudiout-

**Let. Them. Go.**

He yanked open the door and you could hear the car starting up and driving off quickly.

You slowly peeked from your hiding place to make sure he was really gone before taking off down the street back to your place.

 

*Time Skip!*

 

You looked around as you went into your apartment place. You didn’t have to worry too many times about forgetting your key but you did hide a spare right in the-

You felt the key underneath and breathed. “Thank you…” you muttered as you pulled it out. You quickly went to your door and unlocked it.

When you got inside, you locked the door and breathed. When you looked at the counter, you saw your purse was there...and your phone too…

You grabbed your phone and quickly began dialing Mark. You wanted to tell him you were ok and to get the hell home before-

“CLICK-” “Hello there lovely~”

You froze up as you felt something cold press against the back of your head. “Wh-Who-”

“You should end that little call of yours before asking questions~ Otherwise you might just be saying goodbye to Markimoo~”

You gulped as you heard Mark pick up and ask frantically. “(Y-Y/N)?? A-Are you ok? Are you hurt?! Hello?? Say something!”

You felt the gun press more against your head and you whimpered slightly, ending the call and placing it down on the counter again.

You heard him chuckle softly behind you. “Good kitten~ You’ll learn fast enough-” You felt the butt of the gun slam against the top of your head and you knocked out.

 

**You’ve escaped into the hands of another.**

**I know it isn’t ideal but I promise you this:**

**You’ll see me again.**

**After all, the Author can’t keep me away forever...**


	7. Ch. 7

_**A.N. Alright so, since the last one was a bit short-here’s a longer one. Enjoy ^^’** _

You felt your consciousness coming back to you slowly along with it a massive headache.

You whined softly as you felt the back of your head booming in waves of pain. “Is my kitten awake~?”

You opened your eyes to find yourself face to face with- “...W-Wilford?”

He chuckled softly and nodded. “The one and only~ I’m glad you didn’t forget me (Y/n)-that would’ve made me a little sad.”

You stared at him some before looking around and finding yourself in an almost fully furnished pink bedroom…

How much pink can someone have? A. Lot.

He watched your gaze and giggled some. “Like it~? I hope you do-because this is where you’ll be staying. With me of course~”

You blinked again and looked back to him. “S-Staying??”

He nodded, smiling. “But of course-you’re my kitten now and my kitten doesn’t need to be going anywhere now, do they?” He raised a hand to your cheek and caressed it with his thumb, humming as you began to shake in his grasp. “So soft...You don’t know how much it bothered me seeing you there with that Darkiplier, suffering...But now I have you. And I’m going to be sure that I take good care of you~ Alright kitten?”

Although you continued to shake, you nodded. You were once again stuck and this time with an insane man-literally.

He chuckled. “Goooood~ Very good! I think someone deserves a little treat~”

Before you could inquire about the treat, you felt him push you onto the bed and press his lips against yours. His mustache tickled your nose some as he began to deepen the kiss, you taking hold of his shoulders. Before you could try to push him away, you could feel something cold and thin sliding up and down the side of your shirt and, when you looked, you saw a thin knife lining your side in warning.

You whimpered and closed your eyes, letting your hands relax on his shoulders and feeling the knife being pulled away from you, a smirk now pressing against your lips mercilessly.

Before you could pass out, he pulled away and as you recollected yourself, you heard a soft ‘click!’ near you and felt something around your neck. You blinked and looked down hesitantly to find...a collar…

You heard him giggle and say, “Read the pendant~”

You glanced up to him before picking up the small heart pendant. On the front it said ‘(Y/n)’ and on the back… ‘Property of Wilford W. Warfstache’...

You gulped some and closed your eyes, wishing to tear it off of you but being more afraid of the man in front of you. “So? Do you like it kitten~?”

You put on a little ‘kiss me’ smile and looked back up to him. “I love it Wilford-th-thank you.”

He smiled wider and pulled you up to him, kissing your nose softly. “So cute~” He giggled some as he muttered, “We’re going to get along just fine aren’t we (Y/n)?”

You nodded some and he giggled some more before hopping off the bed. “Come on! I made some pot roast!!!”

He was about to walk out when he paused and turned around again. “Oh and, kitten? Could you possibly put this on-” he snapped his fingers and produced a frilly short pink dress “-I’d really love to see how this looks on you~” He tossed it onto the bed and closed the door behind him.

You stared at the dress and then back to the door. Y’know, that life at Dark’s is looking pretty much like best thing next to Mark…

**_A.N. ...Wait...that’s not right-_ **

**Author.**

**_A.N. I-I know-_ **

You begrudgingly changed out of your old clothes and into the new dress which was rather uncomfortable and showed off a bit more skin than you would’ve preferred. But again-you didn’t have a choice.

You opened the door and looked down the corridor to see that the walls were a bright white. You blinked as you traveled down and looked at the other doors-curious about what they contained but...not so much to where you’d chance getting into trouble with Wilford.

You walked towards the smell of food to find yourself in...a really dirty kitchen.

At first glance you wouldn’t notice but there were dirty dishes strewn about here and there, a couple of open boxes of god knows what, moldy bread that seemed to be never used and so much more. Even the walls seemed to have food stains and...other stains that didn’t look so much like food-

“Ah!” You turned your attention to the man who was now wearing a pink apron over himself that said, ‘Kiss the madman~’ You shivered and looked back up to him to see him setting down the roast on the counter and coming closer to you. “Let me see, let me see~!”

You stood there as he finally reached you and began eyeing you up and down, humming. “Ah it fits you so perfectly~ I had to look through your closet a little to find your sizes but mmmm, you look so delightful I could just eat you up!”

_‘Please don’t…’_

You smiled weakly. “W-Well, we wouldn’t want t-to miss out on the meal you made…” you stuttered softly.

He watched you for a while before nodding. “Right! Of course-we shouldn’t let food go to waste~!”

You breathed as he turned around and went to go take your place at the table. You just hoped that the roast didn’t taste as bad as the look of that kitchen…

He came over to you and set roast down. It looked...amazing. The way it was falling apart and the smell-

**_A.N. I’M SORRY IF YOU DON’T EAT MEAT BUT THIS MAN WILL KILL YA IF YOU DON’T EAT IT SO...YEAH-_ **

He watched your stare and chuckled some. “Well you’re not going to just sit there admiring it are you? Go ahead! Eat some~”

You felt your stomach growl. Admittedly, it had been a while since you had anything…

You gingerly picked up a knife and a fork and began to cut into the meat. You felt his eyes on you and it made you feel...smaller. Why was he watching you so intently??

“What’s wrong kitten?” he asked smoothly, sliding a hand on your shoulder. “You are hungry, aren’t you?”

You nodded weakly and looked ahead. That’s when you noticed...he didn’t have his own plate.

…

You looked up to him. “Wilford? Where...Where is your plate?”

He watched you and smirked, his eyes glinting some. “I’m not very hungry right now. But you are-so you should eat.”

He...He was going to kill you, wasn’t he? This...He basically replicated the way you were planning to kill Dark...but with a roast…

You looked at the roast and gulped, slowly pulling it over and onto your plate. It looked a lot less amazing now…

“Come on (Y/n)~ Take a little bite~”

You gazed at it and cut off a very, very small piece.

He laughed and shook his head. “I said little not tiny~ Come on now-” He picked up the fork and grabbed a good chunk, handing it back to you. When he saw you weren’t moving, he grabbed his gun and cocked it near your head. “ **I said ‘Eat.’** ”

You shook some as you brought the food closer to you. Before you could take a bite out of it though, he smacked the fork away from you and began laughing like a maniac. “Y-YOU ALMOST ATE POISON KITTEN!!! POISONED ROAST!!!” He laughed more as he grabbed the rest. “Just like you tried to poison Darky I tried to poison you-what fun right??” He chuckled as he threw the roast at the wall, causing it to splatter its juices. “It was all a big joke right? I mean, you and I, we’d never really kill right~?”

You felt your sanity slowly inching away as you nodded.

“Exactly!” He paused some and tilted his head. “Why aren’t you laughing kitten? Did you not enjoy the little joke? Should I give you another one?”

You forced out a small laugh-you did _not_ want another one. “N-No Wilford, th-that was a good one...I...I’m just tired right now…”

He hummed and nodded. “Right, right. Well, before you go to rest make sure to eat a little something-wouldn’t want you starving yourself out like our last guest~”

You blinked. “Your...your last guest?”

He nodded, humming. “Yep! She chose not to eat and soon fell over~ All in good fun of course haha!” He paused. “I think Dark took her. He said he was going to watch her for a bit...It’s been a while though now…” He paused again. Then, he shrugged. “Oh well-he’s probably just having some more fun with her! Haha!”

He took off and left you to yourself.

You waited till you heard a door close before shaking more and holding yourself. What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into? How the hell were you supposed to get out?! Were you going to give up like Amy?!?

You paused in thought. _‘...No. I’m stronger than that...I have to get back. I have to see everyone again. I have to get my life back…’_

You had to survive.

You got up from your seat and walked around the kitchen. You checked the fridge to find a nightmare of old and rotten foods just strewn about here and there. You gagged as you shut the fridge and made your way to the pantry.

As expected: mostly old foods and the smell-god the smell was dastardly. You held your hand over your nose as you searched and searched only to come up with a jar of peanut butter and some stale but still edible crackers.

**_A.N……..RIP for those who can’t eat peanut butter……...BUT IT’S IMPORTANT SO-_ **

You closed the pantry quickly and brought your findings back to the table. You opened up the peanut butter and grabbed a couple of crackers. You didn’t exactly know where the knives were...but even if you did, something told you not to trust them.

So, instead, you picked up some on your finger and placed it on a stale cracker. Then, you bit into it-not the best but then again, not the worst either. It was something you could consume for now…

You continued to eat before you heard some quick shuffling near you. You blinked and looked around. “Wilford…?”

When you didn’t get a response, you shrugged and began eating again.

As you ate, you felt the air shift around you and you paused again, looking around. “Hello??”

Again, no reply.

You looked back to see that the jar of peanut butter was now being held by a tall man in a red and white...blanket? No, it was some sort of robe. He even had a crown on his head like he was royalty or something…

He wasn’t looking up at you at all and was solely focused on putting the nutty substance on his...cheeks?

You watched him for a while before interrupting with: “E-Excuse me?”

You saw his figure pause before he tilted his head up to you, some of the peanut butter falling off and onto his clothes in excess. He looked like Mark…

He blinked some. “Hello.” He looked back down and continued covering his face.

You watched him again before shaking your head and asking, “Why...Who are you?”

He paused and looked up again. “....I’m King of the Squirrels.”

You blinked. “‘King of the Squirrels’?” He nodded. “Why are you putting peanut butter on your face?”

“...Because the squirrels will eat it off of me-it helps to keep them loyal to me.”

You blinked again. “The...The squirrels really come near you to eat off your face?”

He nodded. “Of course-I’m their King.”

You stared at him as he put on the rest and licked off any excess left on his hands. Then he sat down across from you. “...Could...Could I have a couple of crackers?”

You blinked before nodding. “Sure…” You handed him the box and he smiled some. “Note, they are a little stale…”

He nodded some. “I know...Wilford doesn’t usually take care of the kitchen much…” He grabbed some and began eating them like some sort of chipmunk.

You watched him curiously and waited a while before asking, “Are you stuck here too?”

He shook his head. “No but I don’t really have a stable home so...I hang around here. It’s not always bad.” He closed his eyes. “I remember the last human who lived here...she took care of the place pretty well...she...she would always convince him to go to the store-him or Google-and she would clean a lot...She was...She was really nice…”

You watched him for a while before asking, “Do you remember what happened to her?”

He paused some before shaking some. “I...I don’t like to remember…” He paused again before looking up and placing a hand on yours. “We...We’re not all that bad. I promise. Just follow the rules and...you’ll be ok.”

He...He honestly seemed genuine. In fact he kind of acted more human than the other three egos you met…

Although you didn’t trust him fully yet, you nodded. “Thanks…”

He nodded, perking up a bit. He smiled and patted your hand before pulling away and looking around. “Well, I have to go but, if you ever want to come and see my loyal subjects, let me know alright?”

You chuckled and nodded. “I would love to.”

He smiled longer before getting up and pausing again. Then, he chuckled. “Bye!” He took off and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Just like that…

You sighed and let your smile fall a little. It was nice to feel happy...Even if it was for a little while…

You stared at the thing of peanut butter and closed it up along with the crackers, going and hiding them so that you could be assured that they wouldn’t disappear. Then, you headed back toward the bedroom half expecting for the pink stached man to be there waiting but only found a note.

You picked it up gingerly and read:

_‘My dearest Kitten-_

_Although it burdens me to not be there to see you sleep, I had to go run a few night errands. But don’t worry, you’re not completely alone. I know King loves to hang around there along with Google. Sometimes...Nah, you’ll be fine~ I’m sure he won’t be stopping by haha!_

_Sweet dreams lovely. And remember-don’t let the jokes go too far~!_

_Sincerely, Wilford W. Warfstache.’_

You stared at the W in the middle curiously. You realized that you didn’t exactly know what it meant and...honestly it creeped you out. He says his name so casually...What was he skipping over?

You watched it for a little longer before sighing and walking over to the closet. You found a long t-shirt that honestly looked like something from Mark’s merch store but you just shrugged it off. You didn’t want to think about it-honestly, anything at this point wouldn’t surprise you as you laid in bed. Your boyfriend’s egos were all just...insane.

And they were driving you to madness.

 

**Is madness such a bad thing darling?**

**I feel with madness you can see more…**

**Open your eyes to a different world.**

**Perhaps a world where I can exist with you, darling…**

**What kind of world would that be?**


	8. Ch. 8

You laid in bed, your face towards the ceiling. You really, really didn’t want to get up. You felt more tired than usual and the new ‘cute’ pink outfit awaiting you on the edge of the bed seemed really, really unappealing.

How long has it been again since you had a normal sleep? In a normal house? With only yourself?

You promised yourself that as soon as you got yourself out of this situation you’d go straight home and divulge in any and all of your snacks that you missed dearly, maybe even put on a couple of movies to chill the hell out. As long as it was only you then it’d be great. And maybe- _maaaaaaybe_ you could invite a friend over who didn’t have ‘egos.’ Like (friend’s name). They were awesome and didn’t seem to be going insane at the moment.

You lingered for a little longer before sighing and getting up. You were going to have to face today whether you liked it or not-you were not giving up just yet.

You found a note attached to the outfit and looked at it. To sum it up, Wilford wanted you in the outfit and to prepare a small list of groceries…

You blinked at this. You hadn’t even had a chance to talk to him about it…

You shook your head and continued on. He wanted you tidy up the place a bit too and to be sure you got acquainted with Google.

You reread the note to be sure that was it before taking the outfit and putting it on.

Today it was a frilly pink blouse with a mini jean skirt even shorter than Yan’s…

You paused. You had left Yan without saying goodbye...admittedly he wouldn’t have even let you say goodbye and would rather ‘make you see’ but...he was probably worried if nothing else.

_‘Or hell bent on wanting to kill me…’_

**You will not be killed...I won’t let you...**

You shook away this thought and put on the outfit, heading out into the hallway again and down towards the kitchen.

You first looked around for some paper and then a utensil of some sort. Wilford was writing so there had to be some somewhere, right?

After coming up with one measly paper and a pen that was running low on ink, you began to write. A couple of things you kept in mind were peanut butter and crackers for the King of the Squirrels.

You smiled softly at the thought of him. He was kind of adorable in some weird way…

**In what way is he ‘adorable’?**

You paused in thought. You didn’t exactly know if Google wanted anything...but it could be a good conversation starter if nothing else.

You walked down the hallway again and began knocking on doors. You didn’t receive an answer for a while until finally-

A door opened to reveal a Mark look-a-like in a red shirt with a glowing white G on it. You blinked and were about to ask when he interrupted you, saying, “Red Google.”

You blinked again and furrowed your eyebrows. “‘Red Google?’”

He seemed annoyed before nodding. “Yes. Do I really need to repeat myself?” He leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms. “What do you want?”

You stared at him before replying, “Wilford wanted me to be acquainted with Google...He didn’t specify you had a color you referred to though?”

He stared at you for a moment longer before nodding. “Well...That’s because we’re all part of the same system-it’s just easier to stick to being called ‘Google’ but…” He turned back and seemed to be waiting for something before nodding and turning back to you, opening the door more. “Come in but please, refrain from touching anything.”

You blinked before nodding and entering in to see what looked to be some sort of lab with lots of computers and other trinkets that seemed to be getting worked on. A ‘Woah’ escaped from your lips as you stared at it all-it was no wonder some of the other doors wouldn’t open either-there were big machines blocking the way entirely! How did they even get it to where the power breaker wouldn’t-

You heard a small cough and looked over to see that Red Google had multiplied. You blinked and shook your head. No, he hadn’t multiplied exactly but there were others who looked like him-just with different colored shirts.

The blue one introduced himself first. “I’m known as Google mostly but you may refer to me as Blue Google.”

The green one piped up next. “I’m called Green Google.”

“And my name is Oliver,” the yellow one answered.

You blinked and furrowed your eyebrows. _‘Why is his name different?’_

Before you could ask, he simply replied, “It was originally a typo that came from Mark when he was trying to type out Google but I thought it sounded nice…” He saw the other Googles staring at him as he quickly added, “Plus, it is more efficient than needing to go by colors all the time.” The others nodded and refeverted their attention back to you.

**_A.N. SHOUT OUT TO ERINTHECREATOR AND EDWIN ON AMINO FOR HOOKING ME UP WITH THE DEETS! ^^_ **

You nodded in understanding before lifting up the paper with your list. “Well, Wilford I think will be going to the store so, do you need anything?”

Red Google raised an eyebrow before looking to Blue Google, who was staring at you for some time before answering, “No but the gesture is appreciated. In return, we’ll give you a tip.”

“Wilford loves his sweets but he loves sharing them even more,” Oliver claimed.

“So if you ask for any sort of sweet, rest assure you will probably fall ill with a stomach ache before he decides to stop force feeding you them,” Green Google followed.

“He thinks you turn different colors all in ‘good fun.’ Be careful of what you say or do-many ‘jokes’ to him are ‘deaths’ for you,” Red Google finished.

You watched them again before nodding. It’s like they all shared one mind for the most part…

You smiled. “Thank you, Googles.” You began walking out.

Before you could exit completely, you felt a hand take hold of your arm. You blinked and turned to find a slightly blushing Oliver. “Listen...Whatever you do, do not try to escape. He will find you and catch you and keep you there with him always-even if he has to have surgery performed to keep you close and we have a doctor crazy enough to want to try that...just...be careful.”

You watched him before smiling softly and placing a hand over his. “Thanks Oliver, I will.”

He relaxed some before he seemed distracted and let go of you. “See you.” He closed the door behind you and you walked off. You didn’t even get a chance to ask exactly why and how they had that big lab but...there was always time for later to ask.

You walked back to the kitchen to see King sitting there, looking down. “King?”

He shifted and looked up quickly before looking back down, covering his face. “H-Hey (Y/n)...”

You blinked and came closer to him. “King, is something wrong?” You laid a hand on his back softly.

He shivered some before shaking his head. “N-No, nothing is wrong. Nothing (Y/n)...”

**Nothing is wrong.**

You wouldn’t drop it so easily. “King, look at me.” He didn’t look up to you. You sighed and knelt next to him. “Kiiing.”

“P-Please, no…you’ll be upset and I-I only wanted to help…”

**Ignore him.**

You blinked and shook your head. “I won’t be upset-why would I be upset?”

He shook but looked up to you to reveal his face was cut up badly.

Your eyes widened and you covered your mouth. “Oh my-”

“I-It doesn’t hurt! I-I promise, please, please don’t complain. Please, I’m ok, I-I-”

**He’s fine-leave him be-**

You reached for his hand and took off to the bathroom with him. You closed the toilet seat and sat him down while looking for bandages and such.

“(Y-Y/n)-”

“Sit tight King, I’m sure there’s something here…” You found some bandages and neosporin, along with some rubbing alcohol. You breathed and got up, turning to him to see him looking down, covering his face again. You sighed and laid a hand on one of his hands. “King, let me see.”

He sighed and removed his hands. You grabbed some toilet paper and after applying some alcohol to it, you began pressing it against his face. He whimpered and closed his eyes, tearing up some. “Shhh, it’s ok King. It’ll only sting for a little, I promise.” You put more on his cuts till they were cleaned up. Then, you applied neosporin to them before finally covering them up. “There, that should help for now…” He stayed silent. “...King? Are you-woah-”

He pulled you close to him and hugged you tightly. “Th-Thank you, (Y/n)...Thank you…”

You blinked and rubbed his back softly as he shook with you. Despite his seemingly weakened state he still had quite the grip. “It’s ok, really. You helped me so...it’s only fair that I help you back.”

He paused. “Wh-Wh-”

“You asked Wilford to buy groceries, right?” You felt him tense. “So that’s why you’re all cut up-because he didn’t want to hear from you…”

He nodded some into your shoulder. “Y-Yeah...I...I just wanted t-to make sure y-you ate…”

**Typical. Leave him.**

You rubbed circles into his back and smiled some. “Well, I appreciate it King...But if it comes down to it again, please don’t get hurt…”

He nodded softly. “Ok….”

You lingered for a little longer before patting his back and moving away. “Here-how about you help me clean up, alright?”

He smiled weakly and nodded. “O-Ok! Sounds fun!”

**AM I EVER GOING TO BE THERE AUTHOR?!?**

 

*Time Skip!*

 

You and King had made good work of the place. It wasn’t as bad as you had thought-it just took time really. And considering you both had gone through quite a bit, you decided to take a break with him.

As you both consumed on the only bit of food that wasn’t rancid or gross, he began, “So, (Y/n). Mark didn’t really tell us a whole lot about you...in fact, we haven’t heard of you at all really.”

You chuckled and threw back, “Well, he never really told me about any of you either.”

He nodded. “True...So...how did you two end up meeting?”

You blinked and laughed weakly. “That’s a...bit of an odd question isn’t it?”

He smiled and blushed a little. “It is isn’t it? I-I-”

“Don’t worry-I’d love to tell you.” He breathed and smiled, crossing his legs and leaning in. You chuckled and rolled your eyes. “It’s not all that interesting King!”

He shrugged. “One could hope.”

You smiled. “Well, we met at a bar.”

He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. “A bar? B-But he can’t drink-”

“And he didn’t! Let me continue King haha.”

You began to go into depth about how you met with Mark. From you being abandoned by your friends to being joined by the goof and just hitting it off from there.

You chuckled softly and closed your eyes, reliving that moment with him in the bar. His soft smile and that contagious laughter was so appealing...he could never fail to bring a smile to you face…

You paused. You...You wanted to see him again...And you would. You needed to...you still have to give him a punch in the arm for not telling you about any of this…

You felt a warm hand on yours and you opened your eyes. King was holding your hand and watching you with concerned eyes. “(Y/n)? Are you ok?”

You smiled a little and nodded. “Yeah I’m ok…”

“...You seem sad…”

You paused before nodding. “Well, I am admittedly a little sad…”

“...May you...May you divulge me?”

You watched him but his eyes held nothing but sincerity...You nodded and looked down. “I...I don’t want to be here…I miss my friends...my family...Mark…” You gazed at him. “I mean, some of you guys are nice and everything...but…” You felt yourself shaking some. “Y-You have to know that this isn’t right-that this isn’t normal. I-I can’t just stay here King.” Your eyes began tearing up as you grabbed his robe and pulled him towards you. “This isn’t ok. I’m not ok-and I won’t be until I’m back home. I need your help-” He tried looking away and you forced him to look at you again as tears fell down your face. “ _Please_. I need you to help me...please…”

He gazed down at you for a while, a sadness embedded deeply into his eyes...How could he just stare at you like that...How could he stare at you and not even offer to help you-he should know. He should know that this isn’t right- “Okay.” You blinked. “I’ll...I’ll help you get out of here, (Y/n).”

You blinked before feeling your lips curve into a wide smile. “R-Really?! You will?!?” You pulled him close and hugged him tightly. “King! King thank you!” You kissed him deeply and pulled away. You began laughing in happiness and he joined you too, hugging you close as a blush rose to his cheeks.

For a moment, you were happy.

For a moment, you thought everything was going to be ok.

For a moment, you had hope…

But, this was only for a moment. And just like any other moments, they come and go...just like yours.

 

**Anything and everything can happen in a single moment.**

**A child being born.**

**A man being put on death row.**

**Seeing a lover holding another close…**

**Oh wait...that’s now, isn’t it?**


	9. Ch. 9

You heard someone chuckling lowly and you froze. _‘Who's there?’_

You both looked up to see Wilford looking down, his eyes darkened and he...he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

His grip tightened around them as he looked up quickly, a smirk plastered across his face. “Well well well, what do we have here?” He glanced over to you. “A maiden in distress and trapped in a horrible prison-” he looked over to King, who was beginning to shake, “and a ‘king’ who wants to save them. How cute~”

Your grip tightened on King as he tried to get up. “King, no-”

King took your hands off of him and stood up to match Wilford’s height, adjusting his crown some. “Wilford-”

Wilford burst out laughing. “WOW! Would you look at the cajones on this one? Squirrely boy here actually had the balls to say my name-again!” He dropped the flowers and in a flash had a knife cut across King’s bandages, making him cry out as his wounds were reopened. “Whoopsie~ I think our boy here got a little cut-want your ‘little lover’ to fix it for you??”

King tried to mouth words but Wilford laughed again. “I know you could never fix yourself-hell, if anything you’d put peanut butter over everything thinking it’d _heal_ you. And I know the doctor is still out on a trip~”

Suddenly, Wilford grabbed you and pulled you up next to him, positioning a knife up to your neck and cutting in seamlessly, making you cry out in pain. “Oh looky there King-your maiden is getting a little cut-want to put some peanut butter on it?!”

You whimpered more as you saw King’s face pale. He wasn’t a fighter-even you could tell. He couldn’t save you-

King’s hands turned into fists as he muttered, “Let them go…”

Wilford hummed into your ear and asked, “I’m sorry you’re going to have to speak a little louder-”

“I SAID **LET THEM GO**!” King growled, his eyes glowing a faint light brown.

You could practically feel Wilford pause behind you before breaking out into laughter. “Wowww, seems like King here has grown quite the cajones huh~?”

You trembled in Wilford’s arms as you begged, “King, d-don’t do anything, please-”

“ **Shut it**!” He raised the knife and cut your cheek deeply, making you cry out.

At that, King snapped. The glow became brighter as he sprinted forward, knocking away Wilford from you forcefully and pushing you behind him and into the coffee table. You broke through the glass and could feel glass embedding into you but you didn’t care-you had to see what was happening. You had to see King. You had to make sure he was-

“BANG!”

Your breath caught in your throat as the shot roared and rang through your ears. Who shot-who shot-WHO SHOT-

You forced yourself up and looked to see King over Wilford, almost frozen in place. Then, you saw King’s body get pushed away to the side like a rag doll and collapse, a small smoke line flowing from the tip of Wilford’s gun. Wilford chuckled softly as he blew away the smoke and looked over to you. “Try and fix him up now, **kitten~** ”

You sat there for a moment before the rest of your body caught up to your brain, yelling _‘HELP HIM!’_

You pushed yourself off of the floor and clawed your way over to him. You grabbed him and turned him on his back, seeing the bullet wound going through his solar plexus. You cried as you struggled to find literally anything to patch him up. You finally decided to just remove your shirt and tear it up messily.

Then, you began to steep the blood as best as you could, running a hand through his hair to try and calm him down as he began shaking. “Shhh, shhh i-it’s ok King, i-it’s ok, I promise…”

He opened his mouth and began coughing out blood. “(Y-Y/-” He coughed more and struggled to reach up to you.

You cried and closed his mouth. “Shh, please, I-I don’t want to lose you-I-I can’t-I can’t-”

You heard laughter behind you and your sobs became silent. “Oh ho ho-(Y/n), (Y/n) you’re so great to watch you know that? So many emotions towards different jokes!” He laughed as you heard his footsteps coming closer to you. “It’s all just a big joke-the biggest damn joke you’ve ever experienced!” He knelt down next to you and King as King’s face began slowly losing more and more of its color. “See? It’s all just a big joke-King isn’t really dying! Come on squirrely boy sit up!” King continued to lay there, his breathing slightly becoming lower. Wilford growled. “I said **sit up!** ” He suddenly grabbed him and made him sit up, making him cry out and his breathing becoming more labored, blood slowly going past your shirt that was holding him up. Wilford giggled and patted King’s back. “See? Everything is fiiiiine! It was all just a big joke!”

You stared as you saw King’s eyes finally close and his figure go limp in Wilford’s arms. You felt yourself shaking as Wilford began to try and get King to talk more but not getting a response. You pushed yourself up and saw Wilford looking up to you. “(Y/n), King is being a bit of a Debbie Downer-can you help me wake him up? Perhaps with another little kiss~?”

You stared at the ground for a moment before feeling your hands ball up into fists. You glared at him and in the next second you were on top of him, grabbing him by the hair and beating him into the ground. “YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM-YOU MURDERED KING-YOU KILLED HIM!!!!”

Wilford struggled to get you to stop till he finally decided to kick you off, making you fly backwards into a wall with a tuft of his hair. You cried out as the your cuts screamed in pain but you didn’t care-he killed King. He MURDERED him.

You were about to approach him when suddenly you felt a hand around your neck, bringing you up and into the air. You glared down at Wilford as he held you up, holding his head where you had taken his hair. “How _dare_ you. I-the Wilford Warfstache-decide to play around with you and you attack me? Like some sort of animal-”

You shoved your foot into his solar plexus and saw him go down, taking you with him. You clawed into his hands and forced him to let go before running away towards the front door.

“(Y/N)! **(Y/N) GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!!** ”

You didn’t listen and continued to push yourself forward. You had to get out-you had to leave-you had to make sure King’s death wasn’t in vain-

You grabbed the knaskljufior

**_A.N. No-No Dark they need to get out-What are you doing?!_ **

**I’m almost there.**

**_A.N. NO-RUN-_ **

You felt someone grab your shoulder and pull you backwards. Wilford’s eyes were now glowing a dark pink and he snarled at you. “ **How dare you? How dare you run from me-!** ” He slammed you against a wall causing a loud ringing to surround your head. You tried to struggle against him but his grip had gotten a lot tighter around your neck. “ **Out of all of my damn look-a-likes I should have been the one you fell for-not King!** ” You cried out as he slammed you against the wall again and could’ve sworn you heard something crack.

He pressed against your figure and chuckled in your face. “ **Maybe I should choke you. End your life instead of playing around. Be the monster you want me to be! It’d certainly be better than letting another getaway-especially getting taken by Maaar-AH!** ”

You punched him point-blank in the face and you went down, trying to get air to come back into your lungs.

“ **You ANIMAL!** ” You felt his foot make contact into you ribs and you cried out again. “ **You know what? Let’s just end this-** ” You felt something press cold against your head and knew what it was instantly. You shook beneath him and felt tears streaming down your face as he cocked the gun. “ **A B C, 1 2 3, Do Re Mi, you are de-** ”

**_A.N. NO-!_ **

You heard the front door open and felt Wilford pause above you.

“Wilford? I was notified by Google that something was wrong-”

You heard Dark pause and you shakingly looked over to see him staring at you two, practically mortified, his red and blue aura’s flickering.

“(Y-Y/n)??? I-I thought-” He looked up to Wilford and demanded, “What is the meaning of this?! What did you do?!?”

You felt the gun move away from your head as Wilford chuckled. “What did I do? Nothing! I may have saved them from Yan but otherwise absolutely nothing!” He paused and chuckled. “Well, maybe I did play a couple of pranks on them and King but it was all in good fun! I swear!” He hummed some and chuckled softly. “I wonder why Google called you though-he doesn’t usually. Maybe it was one of his little look-a-likes~ He always says they share a mind but that could always be a lie~” Wilford bent near you and grazed the barrel of the gun against you. “What do you think (Y/n)? Think one of the Googs have a little crush-”

You reacted without thinking and pushed up, trying to get a hold of the gun. You and him struggled for a moment before- “BANG!”

**_A.N. No...No-no no no-YOU KILLED THEM-_ **

**Be Silent.**

You paused and stared at Wilford for a moment, the pink seeming to finally recede from his eyes as he stared at you and then at the added blood that occupied his shirt. You saw him mouth your name as you fell back into what felt like a pair of arms.

You laid there and looked up as Wilford and Dark standing above you, trying to figure out what to do. Wilford was crying while Dark just stared at you. You couldn’t hear anything they were saying as you reached up and took a hold of Dark’s cheek, rubbing it softly with your thumb. You don’t exactly know what caused the reaction but the thought fled as you felt yourself becoming weaker and weaker. Your hand eventually dropped from its position and you knocked out.

 

*Dream-like state*

 

_You stared at the world around you and found yourself in near darkness but...something there was giving off light...Not a good kind either._

_You began to hear voices pick up around you._

_“No,_ _**they can’t die** here_ _-not here. You need to save them-_ **_they can’t die here._ ** _”_

_“They won’t make it-”_

_“They will-_ **_they’re stronger_ ** _and we have_ **_more time_ ** _**.** They’re going to live-”_

_The voices suddenly stopped around you and another voice perked up, much stronger and closer. “_ **_Hello lovely~ I guess you were next, weren’t ya?_ ** _”_

_You saw a figure covered in a dark pink haze coming closer to you. You couldn’t move-couldn’t think-you were just...there._

_You saw her gazing at you through dark ruby orbs, her black hair lavishing against her form. “_ **_Hmmm~? What’s wrong lovely? You don’t know where you are?_ ** _” She chuckled and came closer to you, whispering in your ear, “_ **_Welcome to the Void love~ This is where you DIE-_ ** _”_

_You saw her get pulled backwards by the hair and she screamed before vanishing. Gone without a trace…_

_You saw another figure coming towards you but before you could see who it was, you lost consciousness again._

 

**Hello again darling…**

**It’s been so long but…**

**I’m here now…**

**And I will take care of you.**

**Forever.**


	10. Ch. 10

****

**Wake up.**

You felt your consciousness return to you-slowly but surely.

At first you couldn’t really feel anything. In fact-you were sort of questioning whether or not you had died and something or someone was waiting for you to awake...or maybe there was no one at all. Maybe you were simply in oblivion-

You felt pain in your lower abdomen and seethed some. Nope, you were still very, very much alive-

“They’re awake-”

“(Y/n)??” You felt a cold hand rest against your arm and you shivered some under it. Yep-that was Dark…

You slowly opened up your eyes and gazed over to the grey demon. His eyes were filled with worry as he looked over you. He reached up and pet your head softly. “I was so worried (Y/n)...I...I thought I lost you…”

You felt him reach around you and hug you close, nuzzling your face softly.

He felt like Mark...He felt like Mark so much but...he wasn’t.

He shifted and you felt pain run through you, causing you to cry out softly.

“Dark, careful-they’re not in their prime yet,” another voice chimed in.

Dark quickly let you go and carefully laid you back, muttering, “Sorry…”

You smiled weakly and muttered, “It’s ok...really…” You didn’t want to upset him-especially since you couldn’t run at this exact moment.

You heard someone scoff in the background. “No it’s not. If he messes with the wound too much he’ll send you to death much quicker than before. Any _good_ doctor can tell you that.”

Your eyes traveled over to the new voice to find yet another ego of Mark’s. This one was wearing a doctor’s coat with a black band around his head and a backwards CD attached at the middle. He even had a stethoscope around him which he was approaching you with-wait-

You tried to move away from him as he came closer to you. “N-No-” you struggled to say. You didn’t want him near you.

He raised his hands up. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m a doctor-I was the one who helped bandaged you up too-here, take a look:” He grabbed a mirror on the side and faced it to you. He pointed to your exposed lower half of your torso which had many bandages covering-wait, why was it exposed?!

You looked down at the rest of yourself to find you were only in a short shirt and underwear. “What the-” You grabbed the blankets around your legs and brought them over yourself. Pain racked your body from the sudden movement but you didn’t care-you didn’t want anyone seeing you like that!

You didn’t care if they were a bunch of Mark look-a-likes-they weren’t Mark-

“(Y/n) are-are you being serious?” He pressed a hand to his chest. “ _I_ am a doctor of the utmost impression! I would never, _ever_ try and use my position to take advantage of any of my clients!”

“Plus I’d murder him if he tried to,” Dark murmured, glaring at the doctor.

“R-Right…” the doctor muttered, laughing weakly. He shook his head and put his hand out. “Hello, I’m Dr. Iplier-another of Mark’s egos.”

You shook his hand softly before returning it to your original position. “Nice to meet you…”

He smiled and nodded some. “I think that will be all doctor,” Dark dismissed.

Dr. Iplier looked to Dark before nodding and waving to you. “I’ll be seeing you around (Y/n).” Then, he stepped out, leaving you and Dark alone.

You looked over to him hesitantly as he continued staring at your figure. “(Y/n)...what happened?” He looked up to you. “Why were you there with Wilford? Why...Why weren’t you back with Mark?”

You watched him for some time before trying to recall the past few days. You sighed. “Mark wasn’t there…”

He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. “He wasn’t? But, I saw him-I made sure-”

“It was Yandereplier Dark. He was dressed like Mark because he was taking care of his home as he went looking for...me.”

You looked down to your hands and began to rub your fingers lightly. “He...He kept me at the house and I didn’t even notice he wasn’t himself till about a few days in and...well...he finally revealed who he truly was. He kept calling me Senpai and was always around me-I barely managed to escape by making him think I took off somewhere. And then, I made it back home but...before I could contact Mark, Wilford was there...waiting for me.”

You could feel Dark’s eyes on you for sometime before they finally looked away. “I’m sorry...I thought...I thought you would be ok but…” He shook his head. “It’s my fault. I can’t believe I let you get hurt like this…” He took your cheek in his hand and faced you towards him. “I never meant for you to go through any of this...And yet, here we are…”

You shivered in his grasp some before looking to the side. “So...What happens now?”

“...” He made you look at him again. “I don’t want Mark to take you back like this. So...We’ll keep you here until you are well and...if you still wish to go back, I will make sure you are brought back to him. Alright darling?”

“No! I want to go back now-TAKE ME BAADKLJFIRORUT-

**Stop.**

You watched him before finding yourself nodding some. “Only until I get well and then-”

“Back to Mark. You have my word.” He smiled softly.

“...What about the others? What if-”

“I’ve already talked to them and they agreed not to try and kidnap you...but…”

You furrowed your eyebrows slightly. “But…?”

“...” He sighed and glanced towards the doors. “Well...they want to be around you while you stay.” He looked towards you as fear quickly crept in your eyes. “Don’t worry-I won’t leave your side and if any of them get too close to you or you want to be away from them, you just have to say the word-”

“I’m saying it now-I don’t want to be anywhere near them!”

He paused. Then, he sighed and shook his head. “I-I know they seem bad but...really, they aren’t all _that_ bad...Especially if they have a cool head which usually tends to happen when I’m around.” He gave a light smile. “Trust me-they won’t hurt you. I won’t let them...but just give them another chance, alright? For me?” He raised your hand to his lips and kissed it softly, making you shiver again.

“C-Could you not…?” you asked softly, not wanting to anger him but at the same time not wanting him to be kissing you like that.

He blinked some and pulled away reluctantly. “Right...Sorry…”

You pulled away your hand and, after some thought, nodded. “Fine…” You paused. “How’s King?”

“...He didn’t make it.”

You felt pain travel through you as the mere thought of him passing away entered and tearskljfsdiru-

**...Don’t...Don’t cry...please...**

He blinked again. “He’s fine. Dr. Iplier was able to patch him up-he even complimented you on the little bit of bandaging you did on his face when Wilford cut him up.”

You breathed and nodded, smiling. “That’s good...I felt bad that he had to go and get shot because of me…” You looked down.

“...” Dark touched your arm again and you looked up to him. “We...We care about you a lot more than maybe what you could imagine, (Y/n)...A shot like that we would take for you willingly.” He rubbed your arm soothingly. “We’d do anything for you...if you just **let us in** -” He paused and cracked his neck some before resuming, “We could show you.”

 _‘...Let them in?...’_ You didn’t understand exactly what that meant but it didn’t sound good…

You mind tried to muse over it some but it couldn’t focus. It was like something was telling you not to think about it so much…

You felt your face being lifted and before you could see what was happening, he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was cold but...softer than before. It reminded you of a sweet little kiss but yet...It couldn’t have been out of sweetness-he was...he was Dark.

He was Dark and a demon and he shouldn’t be trusted. He took you before-he could easily take you again...but…

**...but?**

As you stared into his dark depths...you couldn’t help but feel a pull towards him, despite your better judgement….what the hell was going on with you?

He pulled away and smiled some, bringing around a wheelchair for you. “Come on-it’s time to meet everyone-properly.”

You nodded some but as you were about to put the blanket to the side, you realized you still didn’t have anything decent on. You blushed and covered yourself again. “You don’t happen to have some clothes, do you?”

He blinked for a moment before grinning, shaking his head playfully. “Nope~ You’re just gonna go out in your undergarments~”

You growled and punched his shoulder. “Dark I need clothes!”

He laughed and nodded. “Alright darling~” He snapped his fingers and produced an outfit you’d probably wear going out. You smiled some and reached for it but...he pulled it away.

You pouted some and reached forward again, him pulling it farther away from your grasp. “Dark. Give it.”

He shook his head, smirking. “Nope~”

“Dark, really? I thought you were more mature than this-” You reached for it again and he pulled it away again. “Dark!”

He hummed and smiled innocently. “Come on, grab it~!”

You growled some and as you reached forward again, you felt your wound scream at you and you winced, falling back some. “Dark I can’t…”

He watched you for sometime before giving in and handing them to you. “Here you are.”

You smiled weakly and took them. You paused as you caught him still staring at you. “Err...could you turn around?” He lingered. “....Please?”

He rolled his eyes and muttered something just out of earshot, turning around on one foot. You watched him for a while before he clearly claimed, “I won’t look. **I promise.** ”

You nodded some and lowered the sheet to put on the clothing.

When you were done, you looked back to him. “I’m done.”

He turned back and nodded some, beginning to assist you down into the wheelchair. “He said you shouldn’t need this for too long but for now…” Dark muttered softly into your ear, making you shiver some before nodding. He was still creepy……….

You let him steer you down a familiar hallway before arriving in the living room to see what you assumed to be all of Mark’s egos.

You recognized a few: Wilford, Yandereplier, the Googles, Dr. Iplier, King- “King!”

All of them turned towards you and King smiled, coming over. “(Y/n)! You’re ok!” He was about to hug you when Dark put a hand up to stop him, making him stop.

**Don’t touch them-**

You looked up to Dark. “No he’s fine-I trust him.”

Dark’s face seemed to contort slightly before letting his hand fall. King smiled and bent down to hug you. “SOFTLY KING-” Dr. Iplier warned and King followed, hugging you but not hurting you.

You hugged back as he muttered, “I was so worried when I heard he shot you…”

You chuckled some. “Well I was equally worried when I _saw_ he shot you.”

He smiled warmly and nuzzled your cheek before pulling away and joining the others.

Dark stood to your side as he referred to them. “These are Mark’s other egos. Some you already know but others you may not.”

Wilford smirked and playfully waved to you. “We meet again~”

You backed up into the wheelchair a bit uncomfortably. “(Y/n) he’s not going to hurt you,” Dark muttered softly to you.

Before you could reply, the man in a beige coat and a bloody rag wrapped around his eyes began speaking. “(Y/n) does not take Dark’s reassurance to be truth and still continues to pass on fearful glances to Wilford. Wilford in the meantime has seemingly lost interest in them and has instead began to clean his gun, which begins to make (Y/n) even more nervous-”

You stared at this man for some time before looking over to see what he was speaking was true. You recoiled further into your chair and Dark huffed. “Wilford.”

Wilford looked up. “Hm? Yes?”

“Could you set aside the gun? Just for now.”

Wilford huffed and rolled his eyes. “Fiiiine. Geez, it’s not like I was going to _actually_ kill anyone-right Squirrely?”

King didn’t meet his gaze and rather had his eyes fixed on you still. He seemed nervous as well but you tried and fight your own nerves to give him a small smile. You didn’t like to see him in distress.

Dark sighed and continued down the line. “Next to Wilford you have Yandereplier-”

“Can I get a hug (Y/n)?? Please?! I missed you so-”

“Yan, I swear I will make you leave if you continue to pester them. You held them hostage-”

“I wanted to make sure they were safe from people like you!”

**LIKE ME-**

“And from their own family too? Yeah, they’d really love to hurt them,” King muttered.

Yandereplier suddenly pulled out his katana again. “Who wants to hurt Senpai?! Who are they, where are they-I must protect my Sen-”

Yan suddenly seemed to freeze up for a moment before collapsing to the ground, Dr. Iplier behind him holding a syringe. “That should help them calm down.”

“...Doctor, you put them to sleep,” Wilford commented, chuckling.

Dr. Iplier shrugged. “Well his vitals will stabilize while he rests. Besides-he hasn’t been getting any sleep because of the fear of losing his ‘Senpai’ again.”

You were going to ask about this other ‘Senpai’ but felt a hand on your shoulder. You glanced up to see Dark looking to the others still but you got the message: now’s not the time to ask that.

You sighed and looked over to see the bickering had ended. “That’s Dr. Iplier,” Dark continued, “He usually takes care of most of our medical needs. Then you have Google and his three other Googles that branch from him.” Blue, Red, and Green all nodded to you while Oliver waved at you, smiling. You smiled some back, still slightly in fear of the sleeping man mere inches from you on the ground.

“Then you have B-”

“Bim Trimmer! Host of games shows and so much more!” the man in a black tux claimed, styling out his hair and grinning massively.

Dark came close to you and muttered, “He’s not really interested in having you-he has a big crush on this guy named ‘Matthias’ but he just wanted to stop by and say hello.”

You nodded some before looking over to the man next to him with the bandage over his eyes. He was still talking in that low voice of his that it was nearly tuned out. “(Y/n) looks over to the Host and observes the way he is acting before Dark begins to introduce the Host. The Host is delighted to meet (Y/n) but hopes as well that they do not end in the same boat as the last-”

King covered Host’s mouth and laughed weakly. “W-We know Host.” Host seemed to pause but then King suddenly moved his hand away. “Host! D-Did you just lick me?!”

“...The Host ignores King’s question and continues as he was.”

King sighed and smiled some. “And that just leaves me, right Dark?” You didn’t hear him respond.

Instead, you heard the Host speak up again. “Dark gazes over at King with a rather sore look as though he wishes to impale him with the nearest knife. Before he could even give it too much thought though, a man by the name Bing decides to barge inside-”

At that moment, a man indeed barged through the door and yelled, “SUH DUDES!”

**I told you I wouldn’t let you go-**

**_A.N. DARK! WHERE ARE YOU-WE AREN’T FINISHED YET!_ **

**Author leave me to my own-**

**_A.N. NO! YOU KILLED THEM-_ **

**And then I brought them back-**

**_A.N. YOU TOLD ME YOU WEREN’T GOING TO HURT THEM-hey-let me go-DARK I SAID LET ME-_ **


	11. Ch. 11

**_A.N. hey guys so, Dark wanted to mE to telL y’all I’m Perfectly fine-I just needed a bit of a pick Me up haha ^^’_ **

**_Anywho! I hope y’all Enjoy the chapter! Bye! ^^_ **

In a moment time seemed to freeze. Literally.

The man named Bing was barely given a chance to breathe before all of the Googles tackled him to the ground in an instant. You think you may have heard the Host say that Bing had tried to yell but the Googles had prevented him from making anymore noise with duct tape over his mouth and the sides of his neck-why the sides of his neck you may never know or want to know.

In mere seconds the Googles had tied up Bing and were hoisting him in the air by his feet, him trying to flail around soundlessly. Whatever they had covered was keeping him mute.

He looked to you with eyes that seemed to be begging and you were pretty sure if he could, he would be whining for you to help him.

“Our apologies (Y/n), Bing was just finding his way to the door,” Blue soothed, fixing his hair as Green and Red were carrying Bing out the door, much to his disliking.

Before he could exit though, you asked, “I-Is he an ego?”

Everyone paused including Bing and looked to you with a confused expression.

Red answered. “Yes, he is technically an ‘ego’ of Mark’s but not one that is often welcome. Ever.”

You nodded some before asking, “Did he want to meet me as well? I don’t think it’s, er, fair that you all were able to meet me, whether you really wanted to or not, and yet because he is disliked he couldn’t meet me at all.”

Wow. Yup, that was a mouthful. A mouthful that came right out from your mouth and for the other egos to hear. What? You were curious and you were curious enough to possibly get thrown out-I mean, not like that would be the worst thing to happen at this moment.

**I wouldn’t throw them out Author...**

You heard Oliver speak up. “They do have a point.” All of the Googles and even Bing looked at him in confusion. There was silence for a while-besides the Host narrating-and Oliver was returning their looks as they seemed to be going back and forth on something. The thought occurred to you that maybe they were having a conversation in their heads but...it was weird nonetheless.

Suddenly, Dark cut in. “ **That’s enough.** ”

Everyone looked over to Dark and, subsequently, you.

Dark breathed and fixed his suite. “If Bing would like to introduce himself properly, he may. But if any attempted slurs are thrown in that time he will be thrown out. **Immediately**. Is that understood?”

Blue seemed to glare at him before simply nodding. In that moment Green and Red dropped Bing to the ground and stepped away from him. Bing lingered for a moment before beginning to try and get out of the bonds on his own. Was really no one going to help him?

Before you could offer, you heard Oliver sigh and begin the silent trip over to the struggling Bing.

Within a few moments all of the zip ties and ropes were removed along with the duct tape around his neck and mouth. He ‘breathed’ and laughed weakly. “W-Wow, that was some good, er, rope!” He laughed weakly before muttering a small ‘Thanks’ to Oliver in which he ignored and walked back over to the others.

While you were waiting for him to normalize, you could practically feel the impatience in Dark and the Googles. Why did he receive so much hatred?

**You’ll see in a moment...**

Finally, Bing looked over to you and smiled some, waving. “Hey there sweet cheeks-the name is Bing!”

Ah.

That is why.

You could practically feel your innards curling inwards as you try to embrace your choices and nod politely. “It’s...It’s nice to meet you Bing.”

He smirked. “Just nice~? Ah dude, you don’t need to keep secrets from me! I’m your friend! Not only am I the one to least likely kill you out of the bunch but I’m also the coolest bad*ss you’ll ever meet! See? You have no idea what I even said!!!”

“Ok that’s enough Bing-” Dark tried to interject but Bing kept going.

“Not only do I have the ability to have safe search and censor things but I’m also used for a variety of things besides porn!” You felt your cheeks light up in embarrassment as he began to list the number of things people use him for.

Let’s just say you wanted to crawl back inside the hole that made you and never return. You didn’t care if you would die-all you wanted was to be consumed by literally anything rather than sticking around and listening to him go on.

Why did you vouch for him?!

King saw you were uncomfortable luckily and simply cut in, saying, “Bing. As much as (Y/n) is fascinated by what you can look up, don’t you think you should possibly show her your tricks too?”

Bing paused and looked over to King for a moment before grinning and nodding. “Yes! Yes!!! That’s a great idea my crowny dude!” Then, he paused again. “But she can’t leave the chair bro.”

“We can, er…” Bim began.

“Watch you from the window,” Oliver chimed in, “The window is pretty large and would suffice in her being able to watch you.”

He seemed to muse over this for a moment before nodding. “ALRIGHT!” He threw down his skateboard and looked to you one more time with a smug look. “Watch carefully~ Wouldn’t want to blow your mind too hard!” He laughed and skated on out the door, King quickly closing the door behind him and locking it.

Everyone breathed including yourself as you began to hear Bing yelling and what you can only assume to be attempts at doing some sort of trick with that skateboard. “King, this-this is why we keep you around,” Dark muttered some to which King just simply smiled.

You looked over to Oliver to see him glancing away while the other Googles kept to their previous state. He was different...but, why?

And why did he stick up for you like that when he knew what the results would be?

**Darling, we would do anything for you…**

Wilford then groaned loudly and asked, “Are we done yet? My baby isn’t going to be cleaning herself and I’m pretty sure we all have better things to do than sit around all day watching Bing using his hands to skate for him on poles to make it seem ‘cool.’”

The others nodded in some agreement. Admittedly you could feel yourself getting tired already but it didn’t seem like your input mattered at the moment. “(Y/n)’s probably tired anyway, aren’t you?” Dark asked softly, running a hand through your scalp.

You nodded some and a yawn crawl its way out of your mouth. You felt everyone’s eyes on you as you closed your eyes some. Your need for caring was slowly fading. After being in fear multiple times and topping it off with being embarrassed out of your mind, your brain was done for the day and taking the next train off to sleep land.

You heard everyone bidding you a goodnight as Dark rolled you back over to the other room which seemed closer than what you swore you could remember it being but that really didn’t matter-you needed to sleep.

The last thing you could remember was feeling Dark press his lips against your forehead and then you drifted off to sleep.

 

*Dream*

 

You were back there. In the void.

You couldn’t hear or see anything for a while. In fact, the thought occurred to you that maybe this was what happened afterwards in life-just being stuck, alone in the darkness. In the void that you could scream and cry and go insane in and no one would ever know. No one would ever care. Because you were dead. And the dead in the void meant nothing…

But...soon enough, you began to see something. ‘What’ wasn’t exactly clear but it definitely was _something_.

You rubbed your eyes some as the picture began to get clearer till you saw…

“Mark?”

You were surprised your voice was even functioning but...it didn’t seem like he had heard you.

You saw him sitting down with Chica and playing around with her before someone else began to come into the scene. It was Amy.

When Mark looked up to her he smiled widely and casually pulled her down onto him, kissing her softly while giggling. They began to pick up on a conversation about what activities they were going to be doing that day and that coming weekend-something about a little trip they were going to be taking. You knew how Mark was about taking time off but Amy seemed to be persistent enought to where he would finally give in.

He seemed really...really happy. He must’ve loved her a whole lot...

You saw Amy get up and go out of sight before hearing her yelp loudly. Both Mark and Chica quickly got up to go and see what happened.

“ **That was the day my world broke.** ”

You quickly turned to the side to see the lady from before staring down at the image as it faded away beneath you. You were able to see her more clearly now and she sort of looked like… “A-Are you Amy?”

She paused some before chuckling some. “ **Was that my name now? No wonder Dark didn’t want to remind me...such a** _pathetic_ **name**.” Her body glitched out like Dark’s would as she held her arms close to her figure.

You continued staring at her before you had the nerve to ask, “What happened to you? I thought you died.”

Her gaze shifted to you as she nodded. “ **I did die...but I wasn’t sent up or down. I was stuck here and I didn’t know why. I didn’t deserve this-HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ANY OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!** ” You flinched at the sudden raise in her voice and stepped back.

 She saw the fear that had formed in your eyes and sighed, letting the anger go. “ **...At one time, I would’ve been sorry for you but...I really don’t care. Is that heartless?** ” She tilted her head some to you as she asked this, watching you with those inky eyes of hers that held absolutely nothing…

You couldn’t give her an answer. “I don’t know,” you muttered weakly.

She stared at you before chuckling some. “ **You don’t know? You. Don’t. Know!** ” You braced yourself for an attack but rather only heard her begin to laugh insanely-like she didn’t have any control over herself. You stared at her as she glitched in front of you and seemed to be having tears falling down her face. She was truly broken…

Was this going to happen to you too?

Right as you were considering running, she suddenly stopped and stared at you. She approached you quickly and before you knew it, she was right in front of you, grabbing your head and staring right into your eyes. “ **You’ll die here too. You’ll die here and be left-forgotten. Not needed. You know how long it took Mark to move on?** ” You shook your head. “ **1 month. 1 month after my death had passed he moved on. He didn’t care. He knew that it wasn’t fair but he claimed there was nothing he could do! Gone. Forgotten.** ” She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before sighing and throwing you down to the ground. “ **There’s no point in trying to run. At some point you’ll come to a place of two paths-whichever you choose will be where you’ll stay. Don’t trust anyone.** ” She paused. “ **Not even Mark.** ”

Before you could dare to ask why, everything faded around you and you found yourself alone but...not for long.

You once again saw that same figure approach you again. He seemed really familiar to you but you couldn’t place him. His mouth was opening and closing but nothing was coming out. Before he could come close to you again, you woke up.

**This world we keep ourselves in**

**A world where you and I understand each other**

**It’s not perfect but…**

**Perhaps you and I could find peace here…**

...

**It hurts...why does this pain still linger? It hurts so much...**


	12. Ch. 12

**H͖̔ẽ͙l̝̈l̥͂o̻̓ ̰̓h̠̍e͎̓l̹̒l̎ͅŏͅ ̡͐d̃ͅe̩̽ȧ̯r̹̄ ̮̚r͖͂ȇ̩a͜͝ḋ͍é̠r̘̾s͓̒~͓̿!̋͜ ̟̓H̹͑ȏ͈w̳̽ ̞̂i̗̇s̗͊ ̹͗ḙ̈́v̥͆e͈͗r̩̀y̦̆o̯̾n̛̩e̯͋?̢͊ ̨̕G̺̒o͔o̯͘d̪͒?̝͐ ͓̔G̤̋r̲͗ẽ̺a͓͆t̜͌-͍̔t̲̾ȟ̯a̢͝t̻͋’̭̉s̤ ̰̏s̡͠ö̥́ ̡̍ẇ͓ȏ̰n̥̒d̖͗ę͝ȓ̤f̝̈́u̳̍l̯̽ ̼̍t̼̔o̢̒ ̍ͅh̲͛e̱̽a̢r̲͛!̧̛**

**͍̆.̝̔.̯͠.̜͐G͕̒a̰͂h̦̽,̡͗ ̮̓í̤s̺̍ ̜̉t̖̋h̠̓ī̦s̰̀ ̣͗r̛̻e̻̾â̜l̮̿l̤̆ÿ͇ ̳̋ẗ̙́ḣ͍e̫̐ ̼̇w̭̅a̮̒y̢̿ ͍̈y̗̎o͖͊u̢̓ ̛̝u͓͒n̰d̳e͎͝ṛ̾s̨̿t͉͘a̛͇ñ̲d͈̓ ͇̒m̲̀ȇ͙ ̡̓h̺̎e̟͌r͛͜ȅ̩?̣͊ ̛̜B̻̒ū̮m̖̐m̥̎e̬͛r̻̓…̧͆**

**̥̇A͇̾N̪Y̹̾W̗̎Ĥ͕O͚̒-͈̈́I̼̓ ̕ͅk̝͋n̟o̧͌w̯̕ ͇̅s̉ͅo͎͗m͇̎e̬̊ ̙̉p̱̕e͖̅o̪̓p̢̀l͔̔e̠̎ ̗̓ŵ͇ȇ͉r͠ͅe̙͠ ̖̄s̏͜t͍̃i̽͜l̰̿l̩̇ ̺̇c͚̿o̜̽n̤̉c͎̎e͍̒ṛ̉n̲e͙͗ḑ̓ ̞̄a̮̓b̙̌ȯ̖ǔ͜t̻͊ ̝̒t͜h̘̊e͓͝ ̮̅A̜̔u̝͑t̖̊h̰͊o͉̅r͕̚-̭ȩ̀ş̕p͍͆ë͚c̜͂i̠̐a̩̓l̲͐l̙̈́y͍̿ ̙̌w͖̆i͕͠t͎̋ḩ̐ ͔̈́h̰͛ȇ͜r̪͝ ̺̈ĺ̟ï̭ṭ͂t̲̃ḷ̔e̹͑ ̭͝s͕͆t̰̊u̞͝ň͎ṯ̽ ̣̏b͉̒u̜̍t͎͗ ̝͛r̙̓ë̠a̗͆ḽ̛l̞͒y͙̔-̠̓e̠͠v͇̓e̜̕r̟̎y͉̒t̗́h̭̆i̛̮ṇ̚g̬̿ ̼̌i̮͒s̖̕ ͇̄f͎̒i͓͝n̤̔e͕̓!̫͝ ͙Y̘͠o̡̅ǔ̥’̺̀l͓̕l̥͌ ͆ͅs̼̕e̟̕e̻̋ ̩̍f̨͑o̬͛r͓͂ ͎̈́y̡͛ö̯́u͕͂ȓ̤s͓̑e͉̓l̰̊f̻̾ ̼̊a̺̋f̞t̲͝ë͙́r̠͒ ̯͠ț͝h̜̊i̝ś̘ ̞̓c̩͌h̛͖a͈͊p̥̈ṫͅe͎͒r͘-s̫̈́h͙̊e̢̊ ͕͝r̰̓ḙa͈̅l͓̂l̲̓y̱͋ ̱͂e̢͐n͈̐j͉͛ŏͅỵ͒e̘̎d͕͆ ̘̍ĭ̺t̹͐!̭͝**

**̬͆Á͖n̖̄d̗̓ ̙́ậs̲͆ ͓͋f̱̏o̢̐r͕̈́ ̦̈́Ḍ́a̞͗r̢̅k̥͆y̖ ̝̍h̖e̤͝ ̯̃i͎̽ş̚ ̯͆f̺̚i̳n̯̕e̓͜ ̝̔t̖̑ó͜ó͚-̧͋h̪̑ẽ͕ ̰̂e̯͝v̢̏e̪͐n̫̄ ̥̈h̬̅a̘̍s̭̃ ̖̆a̠͆ ͈̍l̰̍i͚͠t̢͗ṭ͂l̤͘e͙̋ ̯͗s̞̚h͈̔ọ͝w̦̒ ̱͑f̿͜ö́͜r͇͠ ͕̉y͇̑ọ̋ǔ͖ ̩̆t̞͊o̮͗ḏȃ̫y̼̏!̟͐ ̜̕I̩͌ ̦͗t̺͑h̲͌ĩ̪n̰̔ḳ͝ ͔͐y͔̍o̳͘ú͍ ͇͝ŝ̤h͕͊o͇̔u̪̓l̡̓d̥͘ ̙͘ğ͜o̼̊ ̞̎w̡̍a̞͂t̛͕c̰̈́h̩̆ ̲̓i̜͐t̘͊~̧̀**

[ https://youtu.be/tSesZ93QR1Q ](https://youtu.be/tSesZ93QR1Q)

**̻̚O͜͠h̭̏,͙̈ ̬͊a͘͜n̮̑d̨̛ ̻̚ẇ̨h̬͆o͙͋ ͙͗a̺̅m̠̋ ̧̃I̳͐?̩̈́ ͉̚H̰̀ä̙h̞̄a̬̓ ̳̕w̰̿e̔ͅḷ̏l͚͑.̬͛.̫̄.̟̏I̔͜’̮̓ṁ͈ ̳̈́ṉ͋o͙͘ ͈͠ŏ͍ṅ͜e̹̎ ͓͒l̝̂o̭͑v̜͋e̻̐l̡̎y̲͠~̘̈ ̹͋I͔̚ ̱̐m̯̂e̤̚á̘n̙̿ ̰͐I̬̍ ̹͊h͉͋a̛ͅv̚͜e̼̕ ̗̿s̙͠p̫̾o̫̐k̖͝e̫̊ṅ͇ ̦̄t̩͠o̾ͅ ̨͆ş̉o͈̿ṃ̏ẽ͖ ̜̾ọ͘f̨̓ ̥̔y͚͛o̜͠u͎̎ ̦̓ã̙l̦͘r̗͊è̲a̠͂d̡y͓̍ ̼̚a͎̽f̛͚t͍̎e͗͜r̙̂ ͙D̤̓ä͕́r̬̈́k̻̄y̱͛ ͙͠h͓̅ả̪d͇̃ ͖̈ṫ̥ỏͅ ̣̏ġ̪o̩̚ ̮̏b̥̀é͎ ̝̌f̖̋ĩ̹x̦̚ḙ͘ď͍-̜̚s̪͠o͕͑m̮͆e͎̐ő̗n̠͐e͔͌ ̆͜n͓̒e̬͑ẹ̐d̟̂e̤͌d̤̕ ͚͐t̖͑ò͖ ̮̚ṯ̓ȇ͍n̼̎d͍̀ ̢̍t̻͂o͈ ̞͆t̻͆ḩ̔ë͚́ ̝̕a̹̿u͇̍d̦͘i̳̐e͙͒ṇ̈c̦̔ȅ̙ ̠̓a͔͑f͚̔t̉ͅẻ̖r͍̂ ̝͆ā͜ļ̿ĺ̥!̦̔ ̫̐B̞͠u̖t̥̃.̣.͈̃.̹͗I̫͆f͈̃ ̙̽y̟͛o̟̕u̠̐ ̜̄m̡̿u͇̍ş͘t̯̉ ̥̋c̻͝a̛͎l̻̏l̝̃ ̢m͉̋ȩ̈ ̡͗s̱͒ọ̐m̟͘è̞ẗ͚́h͉́ĭ͖n͍͠g̮̅-̞͊c̡̿a̦͊l͇̿l̳͝ ̻̚m̭͑e̱͌ ̗̇F̝͌r͔͗ȉ̳é̺n͒ͅd̻̂!̡̈́ ̛͔I̧̐t͙͐ ̘̇s̜̑ȍ̱u̡͊n̝͑d̉͜s̮͆ ̻̈m̭̅ȗ͍ċ̩h̩͆ ̺̍b̻̃e̦̔ṫ͜t͖͗ȩ͋r̯̈ ̜͗t̢̋h̭͐a̡͌n͈͗ ̬̓‘̫̔D̙͌ȧ͙r̤̎k̐ͅ’̳̈́ ͕̓ō̯r̩̈́ ͔̊e̩̅v̤̆ė̫n̘̕ ͖͐‘̗Ȇ͙z̫̾ř͉ã̙’̯͗ ̣̄d̻͗ơ̦e̥̒s̪̄n̼̓’̦̋t͖͗ ̘̿i͓͐ť͙?̑͜ ̥̿Ȉ͙t̤͐’̩͘s̞͑ ͍̓a͔͋ ̤c͖̍ȍ͜m͓f̠̒o͚̓r̙͝t̘͋ ̩͠ḁ͆n̝̊d̛͉ ͉́Ĩ̬ ͖́j̞͝ù͔s͍̈́t̞̊ ̣͆w͖͒â̦n̪͐ṭ͐ ͍̀t̡̽o̪ ̗́b̛̩e͌͜ ͓̆f͕͆r̗͋i̬̕e͙̚n̥̅d̗̈s̤̄~͔́**

**͉̔A͚̓l̹̍r͖̕i͙̿ḡ͙h̡͘t̲̚!̨̍ ̺̎E̟͒n̲̈́ȏ̱ú̮g̡̑h̬̽ ͎o͋͜f̱̓ ̢t̻̃ẖ͝a͉̿ẗ̰́ ̟̈́n̨͐ô̧ẅ̥́-͈̂h̺͌o̡w̥̿ ̰̉a̙͒b̡̂o̜͌ṷ̄t̥̄ ̟ÿ̙́o̙͐u̧̒ ̳̒g̘̍o͔͐ ̹͂e̺̅n̹̏j̯̑ộy͍̋ ̬͋t͛ͅh̛̝e̛̯ ̤̂s̝͝t̞̓o̫͠r̺͘y̹͠~̤̈́?̠͝ ̦͘T̞͗a̩͂ ̹̑t̢̚ā̹~͕̒!̨̋**

“(Y/n)?”

Your eyes opened up and you felt someone rest their hand against your cheek. You looked over to see- “WILFORD-”

He quickly covered your mouth and placed a knife up to your neck. “Quiet.”

You shook some but nodded-why was he here?!

He watched you some before sighing and removing his hand over your mouth. Then, he began to pet your head softly. “Y’know...it’s been awhile since we’ve had someone visit like this…It’s not really all that fair for Dark to be keeping our guest to himself…Don’t you think so?”

You nodded some in fear-where the hell was Dark?!

He paused some and gazed into your eyes. “Do you fear me?” Before you could answer, he chuckled some and muttered, “Of course you don’t...I’m the only happy one here and with happiness should come some sort of comfort! I like to think of myself as that last tuft of cotton candy that satisfies one’s needs.” He giggled some and moved the knife away. He hummed in thought and placed the tip of the blade on his lips. “Hmmm, that does sound good right about now though.” He looked down to you quickly. “Do you like sweets?”

In fear of what may happen if you said no, you nodded some and he clapped. “Bully! How grande-” He got up and hummed. “Darky said you couldn’t leave so I’ll be back in a few winks!” He winked before disappearing into a pink cloud of dust.

You watched the sediment fall to the ground before evaporating, leaving no trace of it behind. You stared at the spot for sometime before looking around for the wheelchair. Dark may have been able to trust you with a psychopath but you weren’t going to stick around if you had any say in it!

You saw the wheelchair off to the side. You groaned in some annoyance but you couldn’t sit around all day-you needed to get out.

You pushed yourself up and, although you felt some pain, it wasn’t quite as bad as the day before. You pushed your legs over to the side and slowly made contact with the ground. You tried to stand but as you did, you immediately fell back into the bed, pushing it back some as you tried to grab onto literally anything. You finally grasped the bed and the side table and held yourself up as your legs recovered. Who would’ve thought-your legs don’t work right if you’re stuck in bed for a few days. Go figure.

Your legs recovered after some time and, with the assistance of the table and a couple of chairs, you made your way over to the wheelchair. You grabbed it and, with a bit of struggle, finally managed to make it into the chair.

You relaxed and just as you were about to move, the pink stached man appeared before you again, holding a couple of things of cotton candy. “I’m baaa-” He paused and then turned to see you on the chair. He laughed and held a hand over his chest. “My goodness you almost gave me a fright! I didn’t know you could use magic too~”

You stared at him before nodding slightly. Yeah, sure. You had magic. “I’m er, still working on it though.”

He nodded, smiling. “Well, good to know! I might be able to teach you a couple of things myself too~”

You smiled weakly and eyed the cotton candy in his hands. They were pretty big sizes of cotton candy. “Wilford...where did you get this?”

He blinked and looked at the candy. “Oh! I own a carnival!”

You blinked. “Really??”

He burst out laughing and shook his head. “No no no, I’m just kidding. But really-a lot of Mark’s fans used to think I did! Fancy that huh? Me working as a carnie!” He laughed and then handed one to you. “For the good-whatever you are.”

You smiled some and picked off a little bit. You squished the tuft down into a little cube before popping it in your mouth, feeling it melt down in your mouth. You closed your eyes and smiled a little at the taste. When it finally melted down, you opened your eyes to find his brown eyes staring right into your (e/c) ones. He lingered just mere inches away from your face and as you continued your stare off, you saw him raise a tuft of cotton and placed it in your hand. “Do it.”

You blinked and raised an eyebrow. “D-Do what?”

“The cube thingy-do it again!” He snapped his fingers and sat down across from you, crossing his legs together as he watched you. You blinked and began to form the cotton into the cube-like shape again and handed it back over to him. He stared at it some before popping it in his mouth, giggling. “I haven’t ever had cotton candy like that! I only thought there was one way to eat it-by the tuft!”

You smiled some as he began to make his own little cubed cottons. Alright-he was a little cute when he wasn’t waving a knife or a gun around all willy nilly. Haha, willy. If only his name was Wil or William…

...Maybe…

You remembered the W in the middle of his name and looked up to him curiously. “Wilford?”

He blinked and looked over to you, smiling some. “Yes (Y/n)?”

You watched him for a bit longer before asking, “What’s your middle name? I saw you didn’t write it out on the letter unlike ‘Wilford’ and ‘Warfstache’ but I’d like to know.”

He blinked and paused for a moment. “My middle name? I-I don’t believe I have one of those…”

You blinked and insisted, “But, you do. You always write an extra W in your signature.”

He shook his head. “No no no I surely don’t! Look-” He grabbed a paper and a pen off of the table and wrote his signature: _Wilford W. Warfstache_. “See??”

You stared at it and pointed to the W. “Do you see?”

He blinked and stared at the W. “Strange...really...really strange…” He furrowed his eyebrows. “A middle name...a middle name that starts with a W...Winthrop? No no...Wonder?”

You shook your head. “No that’s not a name.”

He nodded and continued staring at it. “You would think if I’d write it I’d know it…”

“How about William?”

He froze up suddenly and dropped his candy.

You blinked and reached out to him lightly. “Wilford? A-Are you alright?”

He began trembling some and as you touched him, he freaked and pushed away from you. “Wh-Who are you?! Wh-Where am I?!?”

You stared at him, wide eyed as you tried, “Wilford, it’s me-”

“M-My name isn’t Wilford-I-It’s William. MY NAME IS WILLIAM! WILLIAM-”

You raised your hands. “Okay, okay! It’s William! Breathe!”

He shook his head and began looking around, panicking. “Wh-Where’s Damien? A-And Celine?! Th-They were just here-I swear!”

You nodded, desperately trying to calm him down. “I-I know! They were-”

He began laughing some. “I-I didn’t kill them! I-I didn’t kill anyone-no one’s dead! N-No one’s dead, no one’s dead. Mark’s not dead, the detective isn’t dead, the attorney isn’t dead-no one is dead! No one!” He rocked back and forth in his chair as he continued saying that no one was dead-that everyone was still alive. That he hadn’t killed anyone…

Who...Who had this man killed? And why was he denying it so harshly??

Who were these egos really?

…

Were they all part of some sick reality created just for them?

Before you could ask anything else, he pulled out his gun and began to wave it around some, making you tense. “I-I didn’t-I didn’t kill anyone...I didn’t...I-I couldn’t have…” He looked up to you with tears in his eyes. “Y-You believe me, don’t you? I-I couldn’t...I couldn’t...I…” He looked down and stared at the gun he called his ‘baby’ and yet…

You heard the door open and saw Dark walk in. Wilford-William looked up and blinked. “Dami-”

He covered his mouth softly and pulled him up, hugging him close. William trembled and held onto him like a lifeline. “I-I’m sorry...I-It was an accident...I-It was-”

“I know William...I know…”

Dark looked down to you over William’s shoulder and mouthed, ‘Go.’

You wanted to stay but something told you that you should go for now and so, you listened to your gut. You exited out the door and found the door shut behind you.

You lingered in front of the door for sometime before hearing another voice. “The Host suggested that they didn’t look into their case.”

You jumped a little in your seat and looked over to see Host standing there. “What do you mean? What are they hiding?”

“...The Host stares at the door for sometime before telling (Y/n) that he is unable to tell their story.”

“...Why?”

“The Host does not make the rules.”

“Who does?”

“...The Host...The Host does not remember.” You looked up to him as he began narrating some other movement and found his face was...confused. Although you couldn’t see his eyes you were able to spot some creases on his forehead. How do you forget something like that?

“The Host takes (Y/n)’s chair by the bar and proceeds to walk them around.”

You blinked and before you could try to say anything, Host was grabbing your chair and pushing you around. You looked back to the room and saw a faint pink light pulsing as it came in and out of view. What was happening in there?

You soon found yourself in the dining room with a sandwich sitting in front of you...but it wasn’t any ordinary sandwich.

It was a PB & J sandwich.

“The Host tells (Y/n) King wanted them to eat so he made them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” You picked up the sandwich and found some of the peanut butter actually trying to escape from the bread’s clutches. “...King enjoys sharing his peanut butter with you it seems,” he commented, chuckling some.

You smiled and chuckled a little. As you took a bite, you asked, “Where is King?”

“The Host tells (Y/n) that King is currently visiting with some of his...legion.”

You blinked and swallowed the thick substance. “‘Legion’?”

“The Host nods. The Host explains that King refers to his army of squirrels as his ‘legion.’”

You giggled and smiled. “Awe, how cute.” You took another bite.

“...The Host smiles some and admits it is a little cute…”

You looked up to him and indeed saw he was smiling. “The Host portrays a nice smile.”

His cheeks reddened slightly and as he was about to speak, he covered his own mouth and spoke into it. You giggled and took another bite of the sandwich. If anything this small interaction with Host was helping calm your nerves a bit and to try and not think about what was happening in the room only a little ways away.

You took his free hand and sat him down next to you. He stared-well, more looked your way-and paused. “The Host is curious about (Y/n)’s actions.”

You shrugged. “It’s a little awkward to sit alone. Makes me want to stand up but as that is a little difficult as of right now, I’d rather you sit.”

He watched you for some time before nodding. “The Host understands (Y/n)’s oddness and lets them continue to eat the peanutty sandwich.”

You smiled and continued to eat.

**_A.N. i could jusT imagine that so many people are probably just dying off from peanut allergies-sorry! ^^’’ But really, I’m curiouS: Who’s allergic here? It may or may not help me in future dooks to not let the reAdeR eat the peanutty goodness haha ^^ BACk TO THE STORY!_ **

**After a while you found yourself watching the globs of peanut butter fall onto your plate. Then, you had a small but sneaky idea that made you smirk.**

As Host was softly narrating in the background, lost in his own world it seemed, you grabbed some of the peanut butter and raised it to his cheek. Before he could move away you quickly placed some on his cheek and he paused mid sentence.

You held in the laughter that so desperately wanted to escape as he raised a hand to his face and felt the peanut butter. “Th-Th-The Host asks (Y/n)...why?”

You couldn’t help but let a giggle escape as you admitted, “I wanted to see your reaction-let’s just say, it’s better than what I expected!”

You let more giggles escape you as he just stared in your direction, the peanut butter slowly trying to peel away from his face.

Then, you heard him chuckle lightly and you looked in his direction to see a small smirk had formed. “(Y/n) wants to play with the Host...the Host shall play then.”

Before you could ask what he meant by that, he began narrating again but… “As (Y/n) was consuming the peanut filled goodness, they found that they wanted to join the Host with having their cheeks filled with lots and _lots_ of peanut butter.”

As you were about to laugh at him, you felt your hands moving toward the peanut globs on the plate and scooping some up. You were so confused as your hands brought the globs back up to your face and began to rub it all over your cheeks. “Wh-What the heck??” You bid your hands to stop but it was like they were acting on their own accord. This had to be a joke-

“(Y/n) just loved the feeling of peanut butter on their cheeks. They even hummed with delight as they applied more-almost like applying a face mask.”

Before you could refute a small hum of appreciation escaped your mouth. Your eyes widened. This didn’t make any sense-how the hell was he doing this?!

“(Y/n) had misjudged the Host and his abilities. But the Host told them not to worry-he just wanted to have a little payback~ (Y/n) gulped in slight fear and it was at this moment (Y/n) knew: they fucked up. The Host simply smirked at this and continued.”

And continue he did.

Pretty soon you found most of your face and arms lathered in peanut butter-he had went and grabbed some more from the kitchen. You swore whenever you got out of this you were going to wheel the hell out of there and get as far away from the Host as possible.

Just as he was going to make you eat all of that peanut butter, the backdoor opened up and he paused, looking over to the noise.

“Err...Wh-What’s happening?” You looked over and saw King standing there with the most confused look on his face.

You mouthed the word, ‘Help.’

The Host kept his eyes on King for a moment before sighing. “Well, the Host was having some fun with (Y/n) but it seems it has come to an end. (Y/n) looked over to Host.” You did so. “The Host asks (Y/n) what we learned today.”

“............I learned to not put peanut butter on your face.”

He ‘stared’ at you for a moment and you could’ve sworn his eye would be twitching if it wasn’t covered. “What else?”

“........That the Host is _obsessed_ with peanut butter.” You couldn’t help it-you thought that help had come and so, you thought you were protected.

The Host continued looking in your direction before chuckling. “(Y/n) was wrong in thinking King would be of much help to them. Afterall-King could easily fall into the story as well.”

Your face paled as he began once more: “King entered from the back door and saw the way (Y/n) was covered in peanut butter. He thought that it was a splendid idea to use that much peanut butter-maybe it would help summon more royal subjects at a time! And two covered from head to toe in peanut butter had to be better than just one!”

 _‘What have I done?’_ you asked yourself as King sat next to you.

 

**_A.N. …..This was FUN to write X’D In the next chapter we’ll resume your regularly scheduled program haha ^^_ **

**Good to see you again darling**

**Everyone is fine**

**The Author is fine-I am fine**

**One never needs to worry here**

**Under the moonlight...**

**Things will be better...**


	13. Chapter 13

After you had given the Host a _proper_ apology, you went and took a LONG shower. No matter what you did though, the smell of peanut butter lingered and you huffed in annoyance. But at least now you knew-you were never to mess with the Host.

…

As long as he could _speak_.

**Reader-**

Oh no, you weren’t done with him. No one got away with making you smell like peanut butter…

Not that you had ever been in that situation previously but...you weren’t going to stand for that. Or rather, sit.

You could feel your strength coming back so, maybe tomorrow it’d be better. But for now, you were stuck in a wheelchair.

**I’ll never understand the stubbornness of humans...**

You exited the bathroom after peeking into the mirror one last time. As much as you wanted to be comfortable, you knew that danger still lingered just around the corner…

You turned the corner and saw Oliver sitting on the couch, scrolling through things on a virtual screen apart from him.

Yep. There sat danger. Oliver the android-full of danger.

**He is an android-they don’t exactly feel-**

You wheeled over and he looked up, smiling some as the screen closed. “(Y/n).”

You smiled and nodded. “Hey Oliver.” You glanced around as you noticed… “Where are the others?”

His smile faltered some before he corrected it, glancing away. “They...they wanted me to check on social media to see if any of Mark’s audience has had any suspicion or anything about him being on a ‘trip.’”

You blinked before realizing what he had meant. “He’s still looking for me?” you thought aloud.

Oliver’s eyes glanced over to you again before shifting back to their previous positions and nodding. “Yeah...he’s more determined this time around it seems…”

“Well, he expected to get Amy back last t-”

“Don’t.”

You paused and looked over to him to see his face altered some. “Don’t wh-”

“Don’t speak like you knew her. I checked your profiles and history and you never knew her. So don’t just...don’t just speak like you did…” He held his arms some and seemed genuinely hurt.

You felt the urge to comfort him and you placed a hand on his shoulder, making him tense up and look at you. “I’m sorry…” And you meant that-you didn’t mean to make it seem like she was just some class you took in school or anything. You just thought that they were past her since they had led her to her death but...like King, it seemed that Oliver still held something for her.

He watched you for some time before chuckling and looking down. “You...You don’t have to apologize...I’m an android...I...It’s not like I have the ability to feel or anything.” He laughed a little more weakly before going silent.

You stared at him and dared to ask, “Oliver...why are you afraid to be different?”

He paused and looked over to you. “Wh-What do you mean?”

“...You aren’t like your brothers...And yet you still try to make it seem as though you are.”

“Because I am. There’s no question-I literally emerged from Blue as a duplicate in one of his-our upgrades. I’m not different-I’m not!” He covered his mouth in shock at his yell before muttering. “I...I’m not…”

You watched him for some time before hugging him close to you, making him tense up. “...Don’t lie to me…” you muttered softly.

You laid your head against his shoulder and could hear the soft whirring within him.

You two stayed like this for some time before he muttered, “You...You’re not letting this go, are you?...” He hugged you back softly and relaxed some in your grip. “...If...If I told you I was different...what would you do?”

You hummed some and answered, “Well...I’d ask you why you’re reluctant to admit it first…”

“...And then?”

You smiled some. “Maybe I’d ask if you wanted to tell me about your time with Amy.” You felt him tense up a bit and you rubbed his back some. “Only if you felt comfortable though...I wouldn’t want to pry too much from you at once.” He nodded some and relaxed a little once more.

Eventually you pulled away from each other and you reached for his hand, taking it and rubbing circles into the palm of it like you would with Mark when he was upset. He watched your hand for sometime before saying, “Amy used to do that…”

You looked up to him slightly as his gaze still lingered on your hand. “She...she used to take me aside like this and...and just talk to me...talk like...like I wasn’t just an android...Like I was still somehow her Mark and...and she was my Amy…” He chuckled weakly and closed his eyes. “She was probably trying to get me to break down enough to help her get out but...I would’ve done it anyway, even if it was a trick...part of me still fantasizes that maybe it wasn’t…” He paused and opened his eyes again. “What do you think?”

You pondered a little in some thought before shaking your head. “I can’t honestly say...Like you said, I never knew her personally but…”

“...Do you mean it?”

You blinked, confused. “Mean what?”

“Do...Do you mean it when you interact with me or the others like this-do you...do you actually care for us or are you trying to escape? Are you trying to gain our trust just enough to where we give in and want-need to help you? Like our own happiness depends on you a-and if you’re not happy then we can’t be and our world just comes crashing down-”

You pulled him close to you and pressed your lips against his, making him tense up again. You closed your eyes and continued to kiss him softly, trying to get him to calm down.

Eventually you felt his shoulders drop a little and felt him hesitantly kiss you back. The way he held you around the waist made it seem as though he was scared to break you...Or maybe he was worried that this was **j͉̺͚͂̿͝u̧͓͈͂̈́̚s̨̛̗̳͗̀t̬͓̹̒͆͘ ͉̦̉̀̕ͅa͙̙̰̿͌͛ ̮̺̥͑̃̅t̨̩̭̕͠r̢̬̳̉̓́i̙̳̩͊͗c̡̻͎͆̾k̘̘̣͆͗̄** …

Was it though? What were **ý̯͇̭̌̈́ò̧̯͎͒u̧̙̘̎̕͠r̲̼̤̃̐̊ ̡͕̝͒͂͘i̖̻̼͛͛̃n̢̯̎̓͐ͅṯ̤̭͛͐̌e̫̙͍̎͝n̖͔̬̊̉͝t̢̯͉͊͗̃i͇͉̓̂͝ͅŏ͎̼̮̌͝ņ̭̺̅̔̏s̠̲̭̉͑** here? Why risk **h̻̥̪͆͊̚u͎̱͉͒̃̑r̲͕̭̽͛̽t̡̝̦̅̓͊i̩̥̭̔͛̎n̠͚͍͑͒̚g̡̞̭̈̄̕ ̖̲͇̒̓͒ḫ̡͇̒̈i̧̩̬̔̚̚ḿ̪͇̯̂͐** like that? Are you really that much of a **s̱̞̞̿̋͆a̡̼̩͌̓̓d͍̗̟̓͌̿i̘̘̽̕̚͜s̟̱̯̅͗͝ť̰̖̟̍͛** that you **ḑ̟̣̐̇͘i͍̭̻̒̏̓d̼̙̣̑͘̚n̠̟̝̂̈́͝’̧̧͍͋͊̃t͕̰̬̃̌͠ ̜̫̤͛̈́̕c̯͔̝͋̏̈́ạ͉̲̈́̋͘ȑ̢͕͓̓͘e͙̩͗͋̋ͅ** what happened to them-as long as you got your way?

You **ḱ̛̩̖̦̓n̗̙̖̆͊o̜̪̼̍̇̚w̜͓̹̓̈́̕** what you’re doing.

You’re **l̝̗͉̔̉͑e̩̻̺̔̔̃t̗͖̜͊͂ṭ̳̝̽̑̏ī̛͇̙̱͐n̬͖̳̂̂̃ģ͎̖̓͆͋** this happen.

And yet in the end, **y̨̪̳̒̀̆ọ͈̲͒̈̕ű̫̰͇̉͌ ̦̰͎̐̈́̚ẁ̧̱̻͗̊a̱͎͇͋͛̐n͙͖̜͆̚͝t͖͈̰̏̾ ̯̣̿͂͂ͅt̟̲̞̊͝o̹̮͛͊͝ͅ ̧̛͓̦̄͝ȩ̢̜̾̆͝š̳̩̻̎͝c̱̱͓͂͒͘a̱̦̻̽̋͝ṕ̭̬̤̓́ẻ͔͇̼͗͊** don’t you?

You don’t **_b̩̣͌̀͜ē̮̤̼̔̇l̯̠̤̀́́ö̞̼̟́̊͋n̫̼̉̚͜g̰̭̜̋͂͗_** there. They aren’t **_n̦͎͖̔̏͝o̡̳̝̿̈͂r͖̆̐̃ͅͅm̤̤̜̉̂̕ä͓͖́͐̈͜l̢̝̟͊̀̈_**. This isn’t **_n̦͎͖̔̏͝o̡̳̝̿̈͂r͖̆̐̃ͅͅm̤̤̜̉̂̕ä͓͖́͐̈͜l̢̝̟͊̀̈_** _._ None of this should be happening but yet here you are **k͖͕̩̅̉͝į̬̪̓̽͝ș̨͕̄͛s̻͔̓̒̎͜i̛̯̰͊̐ͅn̦͓͓͛͘g̛̝͎͋͗͜ ̧̩̹̓̾̚a̫͚̺̿̒͋ṉ͕͔̽̎** _̼̥̠̃̋̇ **ả̝͔͈̔̎n͇͙̱̂̽̒ḍ͔̿̅͆ͅr̪̜̫̐̒̔o̧̖̬͐̽͝ī̢͉̪̔͂d͇͇̞͛͋͠**_ **̛̱̣͕͠l̘̼̙̊̓̕ï̹͍̪̓̕k̛̠͍͈̄̿e̡͓̒̾̽͜ ̭͔̗͑̋̇i̳̥͙̍͌̀t̮͖̻̽̏͂ ̡̯̺͌́͗w̤͖̫̅̅͂a͇̦͕̎͂͠s͎̼̲̒͑̚ ͚͍̻̊͑̿M͕͇̭̎̓a̮͕͓͌͑͗r̨̜̣͌̑ḱ̨̹̐͘͜** just because you didn’t want him to **b̭̘̪͒͗͝r̙̙͚̒̚ë̖̮̖́͑â̯͈̳̌̂k̩̦̓́͜͝ ̪͍͉̈́͐d͚̰̰̾͆͝ō̭̣̤͐̚ẅ̡̩͇́͘n̛̹͙͍̈** -

**Stop it. Let them do as they please.**

**O̞̪̘̐̔͠h͚͚̰͆̌̄ ̱̞̼̃͛̀c̜̻̪̕͠ȍ̘̰̝̇͘m̬̜̜̌͒ę̨̱̑̚ ̡͇̭̿͒̔ǫ͕̳̿̃͗n̨̙̣͆̀̍ ̝͖̳͐̎̾n͓̪̫̔̊̑o̧̭̖̒̎w̡̡̛̩̏̾ ͇̱͌̆̉͜p̯͚̭̐͑o̺͚̦̔̿͠i̮̟̜̎̐̕ń̖͇̂͜͝t̘̖̠͗͂́i̛̯͇͈͋̅n̻̥̹͛̎͠g̞̮̹̓͂͊ ̺͚̍̇͆͜o̺̺̬͑͐u̢͍̪͋͗͗ţ͔͔̆̿͌ ̖̝͖̑̀͘t̘͔̣͊͂̌h͓͍̬̍̋̄ë̫͖̝́͘ ̩̪̱̓̐͠o̻̱̫̔̃̾b̨͖͕̃̌v̪̙̙̈́̑̚i̱͚̳̾̈́̒o̪̪͙͒̓̌u̺̰̮̍̽́s̩̼̙̽͒͝ ̞̜͙̆̈́͒i̛̥̰͉̋͌s̺̫̫̈́̒͘n̢̤̠̎̒̈’̙̼̬͗͐͠t͇̥͙̽̋̿ ͙̭͈̃̓̚ḣ̯͍̾̓ͅu̮̦̜͒́̓r̹̰̻̊̂͠t̞̳̘̃͑̈́ȉ͓̯͇́̿n̛̦̰͇̈́͝ġ̲͈͈̋̀ ͕̱̫̇̏͠ḁ̙̥̌̃͋n͚̦̘̏̽̅y̟̻̤̓̅̑o̻̹̬͑̔̕n̥̬̪̓̑̽è̛͚̲̅ͅ~̙̗͊̊͌**

**They can think on their own.**

**C̼͓̬̉͛͘ä̧̳̗́̎͐n̙͕͎͐̑̅ ̢͖͔͊̈́̓y̨̝̺̋͋o͈̲̙͆̐̎ů̡̮͙̒͗~̢̬̗̊̓͝?̡͖̻̍͑̐**

Where are you going with this?

The kiss ended after a while and you two parted, gazing into each other’s eyes. His brown eyes held a bit of curiosity within them while your (e/c) ones held a comforting look. A look that invited him to relax and stay near you.

**...**

**Do you mean it though?**

**I̩̩̟͛͠͠ ̨̢̤̄͑͝k̺͖̒͘ͅn̩̗̲̐̔̐e̡̬̠̎̃͛w͔͓͖͂͌̍ ̳̠̆̿͝ͅy̢̘͓̒͑͝o̯͙̞̿̽̇ǘ̲͙͚̇̒ ͙̟̋̈̔͜w̢̲͉͗͝͝e̘͉͛͘͘ͅr̥̫̩̓̂̎ȇ̡̜̣̓͗ ̧͍̘̉̅͠c̨͉͈̓͊u̻̱̐̊̚͜r̳̬͉̈̎͘i̮̹̮̒̿͝ǫ͎͚̎́̏û̢̫̻͐ş̯͍͛̀͛~̱̻̝̍̀̍-̮̰̽̅̈́ͅ**

**Shut it.**

**I̜̱͓̊̈́͠ ̡͎̻͋͋̕ţ͔̝͌̓̅h̟̰̞̓̚̚o̩͓̣̍͗̚ư̻͇͍̅͗g̢̩̜̔̃ḥ̳͛͐̂ͅt̡̥̀̓̕ͅ ̠̼̦̋́̕y̡͓͒̌̆͜o̙͕̅̚͜͝u͇͚̳̔͝ ̢͔̣̄̈́͋l̝̩̖̋̚̕e̪͎̜̓͘a̡̛̯̮̐͗r͉̣̭̓̈͂n̥͍̭͑̄̚e̻̺̤̿̎͘d̨̨̗̈́̚͝ ͙̟̒̀̌ͅD͇̮̯͌́̎ǎ̲̼̠͋͝r̯͖͉̽̊̊k̪̹̲̊̎͠y̹̳͖̎̇͒~̹̥͎̄́̽ ̡͈̣̇̂̂S̞͉͎̑̂͒ę̪͙̽̋͗ê̫̘̩̓͑m̮̤͕͋̌̚ś͍͕̺̒͘ ̖̮͍͗̉̔ļ̜̺̎̔̿i̡̭̞̽̊͐ḵ͍̰̌̈̆e͔̲̺̾̆͆ ̳͕͕̈́̾y͙̹͉̓̊̎o̡̡̼͒̽͠ū̻͕̗͐͝’̬̱̖̾̽͝v̻̘͑̚͜͝ȩ̨̟̈̄̈ ̣̭̣̀̔͘g͔̜̥̋͋͠a͓̙͎͑̇i̜̺̤̐̂͝ń̡̯̳͌̒ḛ̡̺̆̊͗ḑ̘̏̓̄ͅ ̪̥̈́͌̑ͅa̹̼̦̎̌́ ̖̼̙̽̓͝f̩̰̼͐̏̚ļ̨̛͕̍͌a̛̟̤̲͊́w̥͕̩̅̎͠ ̡͉̩̀̎͝f̨͙̮͐͋̆r̯͓̙̂̈́o̹̬͛͘͠ͅm̖͎̣̅̃ ͙̝̩͐͌L̜͚͇͐̊͠o̤͙̞͊͊̈́v̠̭̦̌̆̇ḛ̥̹̆̽̎l̳͇̫͌̀̈́y͉͚͎͐̽ ̛͉͇͉̒͘Ḷ̝͕̉͐͌-̬͔͕͐͊͝**

**Don’t.**

**A̝͍̰̋͌͝l͙̼̬̐̀̚r͚̲̳̅͗́i͍̩̐̕͠ͅg̠͖͔̈́̐͝h̡͔̦̽̅̇ț̫̣̈́͛͠!̩̟̺̆̈́̾ ̥̖̹̏͗̅Ĺ̨̡͍͒ë̞͇̤́̈̎ṱ̗̆̀ͅ’̩̲̽͐̅ͅs̪͉̣̎͗̈ ̘͕̯͐̆͝r̩̥̬͌͊̅è̹̒͠ͅͅc̲̤͈̎̏́o̲̩̖͐͆̕r̳̳̯̊̆͋d̖̻̋̔͒ͅ ̧̹̲̔͆͠a͓̳̘̍̎̆ģ͇͈͊̔͝a̩̼͆̓̚ͅȉ̞̼̪̓̾n̫̞̟͑̈́̕~͙͈̻̓́̕**

He opened his mouth to say something but just as he did, you heard someone cough and you both turned to see Dark standing there. He wasn’t facing you fully as he muttered, “I apologize if I interrupted something but I need to have a word with (Y/n). And Oliver, I believe Blue is looking for you.”

Before you could protest or try to get out of it, Oliver stood up and nodded quickly. “Understood.” He quickly took off into the hallway behind Dark, leaving you and Dark to be alone.

You stared at him as he continued to look away-trying to avoid whatever question was on his mind but, evidently, it had to come eventually.

And come it did. “So...I see you and Oliver have grown...close.” He looked over to you.

You blushed some at the statement but nodded some. “Yeah...what of it?”

His cold dark eyes continued gazing at you intensely as though you just insulted him but he kept his composure and straightened out, coming closer to you. You instinctively raised your hands to protect yourself and he paused. “...You’re still scared of me, aren’t you?”

You watched him for some time before nodding, hoping he’d move away.

He stared at you for some time before taking a seat next to you. You attempted to wheel away but he held your chair. You stared at him worriedly as he muttered, “You seem uncomfortable-why don’t you sit with me?”

Before you could refuse, he quickly grabbed you by the waist and lifted you up from the chair, making you yelp as you took hold of his arms, trying to stabilize yourself. He finally let you down onto the couch. You tried to move away but he kept a hold of your arm. “ **Stay.** ”

You shook some before sitting back and looking down at your hands. You felt a hand run through your hair as you sat there.

“...You don’t have to be afraid of me...and yet, you still are…” You felt him pause and you tensed up. “ **You have other things to fear besides mekdsdakjskdhfuadhjkam**

He continued running his hand through your hair. “...I wanted to tell you about what you saw in there with Wilford.”

You looked over to him slightly and saw he was no longer gazing at you but to the side.

“...Wilford...Wilford is a bit strange as you could already tell. And with that comes a few other...irregularities.”

You raised an eyebrow some and turned to face him more. “What do you mean?”

“...He...He sometimes forgets who he is. Whether it be hearing the name ‘William’ or a couple of others I’m sure you probably heard-”

“Celine and D-” He pressed a finger to your lips and you tensed as his eyes stared into your own.

“...Yes. When he hears these names, he suddenly forgets about being ‘Wilford Warfstache’ and reverts to...well, what you saw.”

“...But, shouldn’t he just keep the memories with him? I don’t understand-”

“It’s a bit more complicated than what you think. Wilford...Wilford’s just like fire. At one point he could be calm and the next he could be wreaking havoc and having many ‘accidents’ if you know what I mean.”

“But, wouldn’t it make him calmer if he remembered-”

“There’s nothing to remember. ‘William’ is just a character-he doesn’t really have any history. Everything that he claims was wasn’t-it was all just part of his imagination.”

“...That’s some imagination then,” you muttered, looking away.

He nodded before going silent. “...(Y/n). I have a request.”

You glanced up to him again to see he was no longer looking at you.

“...I don’t want you to say that name again around Wilford or the others, or any of the names you heard today-alright?”

You watched him for sometime before daring to ask, “If the name only bothers Wilford, why shouldn’t I-” He looked over to you and suddenly pulled you close, encasing your lips in his own. His dark depths bore into your (e/c) ones and you felt the want of questioning it fade away.

His eyes were...interesting to say the least. They weren’t like the others where you still felt it was Mark gazing down at you but rather it felt like it was someone else completely...They stared into yours as though they knew everything about you and the thought made you want to panic but also made you feel at ease. As though even if he did know everything about you, the fact that he still held you the way he did made it seem as though you were accepted. Flaws and all...

He finally breathed and released you, caressing your cheek softly as he continued to stare into your eyes. “Please.”

You blinked some as you tried to even remember what it was that was requested from him. You knew it was important but...you couldn’t remember.

You decided to nod and agreed. “A-Alright…”

He breathed as what seemed like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and he pressed his lips against your forehead. “Thank you…”

 

**The heart wants what it wants**

**And yet my heart still wants you**

**But you don’t want it**

**I can change just for you**

**I’ll do anything...anything at all...**


	14. Ch. 14

**H̪͔͂͑ë̯͚͘l̤̬̿̀l̫̠̃̑ō̡̻̋ ̰̤̾͠h̠̤̒͋ḛ̰̽̂l̫̫̓̍l̥͓͆͛o͖͉̓͘ ̨̥͗̾d͔̤̂̔ḛ̼̀a̢͎̿͐r̾͐͜ͅ ̗͇͋r͖̖̅̇e̬̝̎̐ȧ̟̯d̪͐̆ͅè̝̘͝ṝ̡́ş̤̇̓~͉̖̄͂!͕̱͒ ̞͈̀͆Ỏ̰̝̒n͙̳͑́c̺͔̎͘e̳̣͊́ ̰͔̓̏a̛̘̻g̖̹̔̏a̗̭͗͝ȋ̟̣̅n͓͈̽̈ ̯̞̍̐D̬̄́͜á̟̳͒r̮̘̔̃k͉̙͋̈́ ̢͈̈́͐w͈̯̃͠ḭ̢̔̒l̻̺̀̈́ḻ̮̈͆i̜̻̒͝n̜̻̔͒ĝ̱̠͐l̥̻͐͆y̧̹͑̎ ̟͍̍̈p͍͈̑̉ǘ͎͉̅t̰̖̊̾ ̺̯͐̚o̳̯̔͘n̥̩̒ ͙͓̄̋a̢͚͌̈́ ̥̫̈́͐n͚̯̂̆e͇̓͜͝w̩̺̅̈́ ̡̝̃͠p̝̬̓͘e͚̭͂r͇̦͛͠f̺̥͌̽o̬͛̿͜ŗ̰͂͝m̫̟̈̎a̧̭͊̓n͕͇͐̊ć̥̋ͅȩ̡̽̌ ͈̥̆̄a̼̱̓̐ņ̞͐d̡̺̅̅ ͚̻̋͝f͓̘̆̿ë̯͈́̔ḙ̫͒͝l͇̳̃̔s̞̱͒̿ ̭͉̔̐m̡͙̈́͒ù̩̝̄c̪̾̋ͅh̠͙̀ ͉͎͗̋b͕̫̋͂ȇ͇͎ṭ̖̽̚t̫̩̃͋e̝͓̊̅r̗̭͌̓ ̡̻̄̒a̼̺͋f̛̙̙͛ẗ̠̑ͅę̢͋r̥̗̅͋-̧̙͆͑ď̘͈͐ô̢̦͝n̜͍̋͘’̥̩̈́̀t̯̥̓̐ ͚͈̔̚ŷ̮̟͠o̤͔̾͆u̻̗͆̃ ̱̪̊̍D̥̤͊̕ā̰̩̉ŗ̗̋͐k̡͈̇͐y̦̹̐̉?̲̪́͘**

**WHY YES-I FEEL AMAZING!**

**H͕̬͗̓ỏ̦̟̓w̝̝̏͘ ̗̜́͆g͕̱̐̍r̫̯͗̈́ȃ̛̜ͅn̖̪͆͂d͍͓̽̂ẽ̲̫͑~̯̪͊̊!͉͈̔̍ ̨̬̅̽W̤͍̆̎e̗̝͛̇l̮̪͗̐l̞͎̀͘-͔̳͋̎I͕͓͘ ̥̲̌͝ḥ̣̎͛o̧̳̿̕p̨͈͆e̦͉͛͠ ̖̦̃͒y̦͉̾̎ŏ̦̖͝ų̳̆̒ ̟̬͑͒ë̢̫́n̛͇̽ͅj̢̛̫͠ő̻̖̾y̗͈̿̇ ̡̤̍̃h̘̠̉̎i̟̙̐͘s̟̥̍͘ ͖͎͋̌n̳̳̏̊ḙ͕̄͋w͎̳̿̑e͖͙̎s̱͖̑̌t̮̹̾͐ ̛̪͙̓p̼̼̈́͝ȩ̮͌͌r̠̤͠f͇͎͒̀o̝̬̿͠ṟ͎́̓m̤̱͒̉a̞̓̕͜n͎͈̍c͎̝̎̈́e̹̼̔̐~̹̻̚!̧͓̇:̧̛̙:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWlAHHHGk4o ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWlAHHHGk4o)

It’s been...interesting since you had that talk with Dark about...whatever it was. You couldn’t even recall much of the conversation-perhaps you were just talking about the weather when he decided to kiss you…

It didn’t bother you as much as you thought it would losing memory of the conversation-whatever it was about probably wasn’t important anyway.

Besides, you were getting better and actually talking more with the others. In fact- right now you were engaging in some intense Mario Kart racing with King, Oliver, and, surprisingly, Yan. He was actually a lot more calm this time around-maybe it was because of Dark...not that Dark was anywhere near you four but-

You passed the finish line in second place since Oliver had somehow calculated and performed with the best character and routes to take in the race...every time. Yan had tried to knock him off course a couple of times for you but it didn’t impede his speed one bit.

You checked the time and heard your stomach rumble loudly. You cheeks flushed lightly as the others all paused and looked over to you.

Before you could speak up, Oliver commented, “I believe that’s a sign that (Y/n)’s hungry.”

“I’m fi-” you tried to interject but Yan had already picked you up.

“I shall feed you Senpai!”

You yelped as he rushed over to set you down on the dining table. Then he took off and you could hear him scouring around through the kitchen and beginning to make something that smelled like-oh, he was making your favorite food again...well, you supposed it had been long enough...maybe...

You looked over and saw King and Oliver had found their way inside and sat down in the chairs. “Yan’s making your favorite food again?” Oliver inquired.

You nodded. “It’s been a while but...still, I don’t want to get caught in for a loop by accident…”

King chuckled some and grabbed your hand softly, squeezing it some. “Well, I’m sure you could get him to change up the food a bit. Maybe you could even tell him to make you another thing you really enjoy. Like peanut butter!”

You laughed. “King that’s one of _your_ favorites, not mine.”

He frowned some. “Y-You don’t like peanut butter?”

You quickly shook your head and raised a hand to his cheek. “N-No I do! It’s just not one of my ‘all time favorite’ foods y’know?”

“I-Is it at least on there?”

You paused before nodding some. “Yeah, it’s on there. But, I mean, you can’t make peanut butter-”

“Actually you can-there has to be a way to make it if you are consuming the product,” Oliver interjected coolly. “I could pull up a couple of recipes-”

“No, that’s okay! Because I’d rather them make (2nd favorite dish) since it’s my second favorite.”

King pouted some but nodded. “Alright...but your third favorite is peanut butter right?”

Before you could reply, Yan entered in with your food and stared at you and King’s hands. “............King. Would you like to lose a hand today?”

King blinked and shook his head. “No, I’d rather not?”

“Good. So you may let go of Senpai’s hand now and save it.”

“But-”

Yan threw the tray up and brought out his katana. He swung down and King had to quickly move his hand before Yan cut into the table. Yan then placed the katana back just in time to catch the food again, humming as he placed down the tray on the table over the spot he just cut into. “I made your favorite again Senpai. I hope it’s all that you wish for and more~”

You stared at him for a while and debated on your next move, considering the katana was still very much on him. King looked very thrown off as well.

When Yan saw you weren’t moving he began to grab the utensils. “I-I could feed you too if you’d like Senpai-I don’t mind-”

“No-” You quickly moved off and sat down. “S-Sorry I was just caught off guard by your, er, kindness, ha ha…”

Yan watched you for some time before blushing and looking away. “O-Oh. Of course Senpai-I’d do anything for you Senpai~!” He giggled as King seemed to finally calm down from almost losing his hand.

You smiled weakly at King before beginning to eat your food. Yan was still very much insane-

The door was kicked open and in came-“Good evening lady and gentlemen and of course all other configurations of being~ My name is Wilford Warfstache.”

You blinked but weren’t all that caught off guard. He’s done this multiple times _despite_ you already knowing his name.

Yan seemed annoyed as he made his way inside. “What Wilford?”

Wilford hummed. “I smelled something good and I couldn’t help myself-” He peered over your shoulder and smiled. “Ooo~ Could I have a bit~?”

As you were about to give him some, Yan yelled, “NO-” and pushed Wilford’s head away from the utensil. “No, this is FOR SENPAI-not for you!”

Wilford huffed. “Well Yan, I think that’s a bit rude. I mean, Senpai seemed alright with it-didn’t you?”

As you were about to answer, Yan cried out, “THEY’RE MY SENPAI-YOU DON’T GET TO CALL THEM THAT!”

“Yan, calm down-” King tried.

“NO! I won’t-this is the only thing I could do for them that brings them happiness and I’m NOT going to let some pink-loving shit come between that and my Senpai-”

“Name calling already Yanny? Well how about you just take up that frilly skirt of yours and skip on out of here with that foul mouth!”

“Oh you know you like this skirt and I’m not the one coming out of here-you’re going to prance out of here with that damn mustache-”

“WARFSTACHE-”

“IT’S A MUSTACHE! A DAMN MUSTACHE YOU DYED PINK-”

“Guys-” you tried.

“I DIDN’T DYE IT-I TOLD YOU IT WAS NATURAL-”

“BULLSHIT-”

“Guys.” you tried again.

“BAD LANGUAGE-”

“BAD LYING-”

“That’s a double negative-”

“SHUT UP OLIVER!” both yelled.

They glared at each other intensely and just as they were about to jump-Dark walked in and barked cooly, “ **That’s enough.** ”

Everything stopped.

…

They...They both cooled off immediately.

As though they weren’t just fighting…

They were...they were fine…

**_A.N. ...Wait, that can’t be right-_ **

“...Let’s all take a seat, alright?”

He took a seat as Wilford did so, seeming...slightly out of it.

But Yan didn’t take a seat. He stood there baring his teeth dangerously. “No.”

Dark stared at them calmly. “Yan- **sit**.”

Yan looked like he was pulled down into his chair and was forcefully pushed in so he would stay there. He growled and tried to push away. “NO-THEY’RE MY SENPAI-”

“ **Yan**.” Yan stopped struggling and stared at Dark. “ **Relax**...You don’t want Senpai to worry about you do you? You’re getting **too worked up**...You need to **relax** for your Senpai or they’ll be worried. Do you want Senpai to be sad Yan?”

Yan stared at him for a while blankly as though he was trying to fight something internally. But then...like Wilford, he eventually gave in and began to...relax. He muttered soft apologies over to you and to Wilford and...that was that.

There was silence at the table besides Dark’s little glitches here and there but...it was deadly silent. Like someone had just murdered a family friend and now everyone was sitting around the table on Thanksgiving trying not to get too upset about it…

After a while, Dark finally spoke up. “(Y/n), I’m sorry you had to go through that. I only hope that next time you’ll be sure to leave. Sometimes...they just need to take out a little steam on each other. Do you understand?”

You nodded slightly but kept watching the others. Even King and Oliver began to seem out of it the longer he lingered there. What the hell was he doing to them?

Why should you care-as long as you were safe, right? As long as y̡̩̎̕o̰̬͛̒ű̥̪́r̛̻͙ ͇̯͑͐c͍̟͌̀o̜̪̅̌m̯̤͋̈f̯͖͆̀ő͎͖̄r͔͓̅̚ṫ̨͈̓ is protected, you d̢̬͂͠į͓͑̚d̝̹̓͝n̩̼͝’̨͕͗̐t̻͇̉͠ ͓̬̓͠c̬͑͝ͅà̢͕͠ŕ̯͜͠ė̛̜͔ what happened to them. They could leave and you’d be alone with Dark-

You held your head. These...These couldn’t be your thoughts.

You needed to get out of there.

You needed to get out.

You needed to breathe.

You got up shakily and began to move to the door. You felt sick but you willed your body to keep moving through whatever it was holding you back. You needed to get out.

These weren’t your thoughts.

You’re not safe.

He’s doing something to you.

He’s trying to take over-

Dark grabbed your arm. “(Y/n), where are you going?” Dark asked softly. “You haven’t even finished your meal...Yan will be disappointed…”

Your mouth moved but only air came out. Finally, you pushed through and muttered, “I need to go to the restroom.”

You felt him pause for sometime before letting you go and releasing you from whatever spell he had that pinned you there. “Alright.”

Just as you pushed the door in, he asked, “(Y/n)...you wouldn’t lie to me, right?”

Before you could stop yourself, you asked, “Would you?”

You could feel the tension rise in the room for a moment before it left and you took the moment to leave.

You locked yourself in the restroom and stared at the door. You didn’t want to go back out there but knew you would need to eventually. He wouldn’t hurt you…

He wouldn’t…

He told you…

He told you he wouldn’t…

...Were you really going to take that chance?

No...you were smarter than this.

You had to be.

You needed to get out.

You needed to kill him.

Kill.

Kill.

KILL-

You wrenched the door back open and stepped through to the hallway, shaking.

You needed to do this.

You had to kill him.

That was the only way out.

Out from the darkness.

Out from the madness that was in this house.

As you opened the door to what you thought was the dining room, you found yourself in a different room…

You saw Dr. Iplier pause and turn around in his chair. “(Y/n)?”

You watched him for a while before looking around for something-anything to protect yourself.

“What...What are doing in here?” He got up. “Are your injuries acting up?...Why aren’t you talking to me-”

You grabbed a chair and held it between you two. “Stop.”

He paused and blinked. He then laughed a little. “(Y/n), what are you doing? Is this a joke?”

You shook your head. “You’re going to get me out of here.”

He blinked again and tilted his head. “What? I-no. Dark is supposed to take you back-”

“He’s going to kill me.”

He paused at this. “...No...Dark...Dark promised-”

“Do you want to chance that?” You lowered the chair. “I’m going to die if I stay here Doctor.”

“That’s not true-”

“He’s lying to you-He’s going to do something-he’s going to kill me if I stay-I have to go-I have to get out!”

“Woah woah, (Y/n), c-calm down-”

“I NEED TO GET OUT! I NEED TO GET OUT! I NEED TO GET OUT! I NEED TO-”

“ **Sleep.** ”

You knocked out.

 

*********************************************************************

 

*dream*

 

_“They’re losing it.”_

_“They’re going mad here.”_

_“They can’t leave-not yet.”_

_“Dark-”_

_“_ **_THEY CAN’T LEAVE-_ ** _”_

You watched your surroundings settle and you saw Amy.

She looked over to you and tilted her head. “ **Oh-so you are alive.** ”

You blinked. “What do you mean by that?”

“ **...Nothing.** ” She turned away from you.

“...Amy-”

“ **Don’t call me that-I’m not her.** ”

“...” You shook your head and looked around again. “Well then, what do I call you-”

As you turned to look to her, you saw the figure from before in the distance. He began coming towards you, the darkness seeming more and more saturated as he made his way to you.

You felt colder as you stepped back but instead of finding another place to step to, you fell back and began free falling.

_“They need to forget.”_

_“They need to think this was just a dream.”_

_“A bad dream.”_

_“They can’t remember.”_

_“They can’t remember.”_

_“They.”_

_“Can’t.”_

_“Remember.”_

You watched the sky and saw the words form, “ **Don’t Remember.** ”

A loud buzzing rang through your ears and you covered them instinctively, watching the words become engraved into the sky.

As the buzzing reached its peak, you felt your back collide with the ground and you breathed in sharply. Before you could leave, you saw Amy above you and she grabbed your head forcefully, making it face her as she commanded, “ **REMEMBER.** ”

 

*********************************************************************

 

*Awake*

You shot up and breathed, looking around frantically.

Dr. Iplier held up his hands. “Whoa, whoa there. Breathe-you’re ok.”

You held onto your sheets as you looked around. “Wh-What happened?”

“You...You knocked out. We...We actually don’t know what could’ve caused this...Do you...Do you remember anything before you passed out?”

You watched him for a few moments before shaking your head.

He smiled weakly. “Really? Ah...that’s….that’s alright. That’s...probably for the best.” He looked at you once more before nodding. “Well, whenever you’re able to you should walk around. Dark is waiting for you outside to guide you-”

“Can you...Can you guide me around?”

He blinked, confused. “You...You want me to? I thought you would be more comfortable with Dark.”

You nodded a little. “Yeah but...I want to get to know you better. I can’t do that if I’m only with Dark, right?”

He watched you for a little while before nodding. “Right. Right...And this isn’t because of anything you could have possibly remembered, right?”

You smiled softly and tilted your head. “What do you mean? Did something happen?”

He blushed a little before shaking his head quickly. “N-No. Nothing at all. You woke up, walked some, and then passed out. I just...I don’t know, maybe I just worry too much haha. I’ll go out to tell Dark.”

You watched him go out and as he closed the door behind him, you felt a tear run down your face.

You were going to die in a fucking mad house.

**HOW SIMPLE IT IS**

**TO BE HAPPY!**

**HAPPINESS IN EVERYTHING LEADS TO A FULLER LIFE~!**

**HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY-**

**_A.N. Dark?_ **

**AUTHOR!**

**_A.N. Wh-What happened to you?_ **

**NOTHING! I AM FEELING GREAT!!!!**

**_A.N. L-Let me help you...Let me help you….._ **


	15. Ch. 15

You walked around the house with Dr. Iplier guiding you around. Although Dark wasn’t exactly the most happy about your decision, he understood the reasoning...Or, at least, believed it.

You don’t know why Amy let you remember...maybe she does still care?

Either that or she could enjoy the thought of you ş̥̫̔̂̃u̖̜̿̈́͘͜f̙͈̺̈́͑͠f̞̮̜̈́̂͝ẻ̮͕̘̍͗r͙̲̪̐̾i̛͉̖̪͛͘n̨̦̺̆͒̒ġ̛͈͕͎̈ ̡͚̱͌͑͝with your memories still in tact.

And you didn’t just remember that day. Oh, no no no.

You remembered your conversation with William, you remembered how you felt about being there, you remembered how Dark kept redirecting your a͕͕̳͛͑͒t͙͈͂͊̕͜t͍̟̯̏͂͗e͙̦͉̽͊̚n̛͔̘̖̈́̈́t̗̗̺̅̽͘ỉ̗̩͍̒͒ȏ̡̖̰͗̾n̰̟̙͗͑̃ ̢̭̗̈̚͠so that you’d forget-you remembered everything.

And you didn’t want to forget anymore.

You had to s͖̰̘̄̄͘t͕͇͎̃̐̍â̢̬͙͘͘y̡̹̼̑̑̃ ͖̤̲̔͑͒a̝͚͕͋͐͗ẅ͕̟̙́̀͝a̝̙͇̅̄̔y̩̰̓̅͝ͅ from him…

“(Y/n)?”

You looked over to Dr. Iplier with a smile. “Yeah?”

“Are you alright? You seem lost.”

“No, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Oh...may I inquire about what?”

You watched him for some time before shrugging. “I’ve just been thinking about how I’ll be trying to explain to my job where I have been.”

He paused before chuckling. “Oh you won’t have to worry about that.”

You tilted your head a little. “And why is that?”

“Well you’ll be staying-” He corrected himself, “I-I mean, Mark has been saying you’ve been out with the flu. So as far as anyone knows-you’re staying with him!”

“Right…So I’ve been out with the flu for over a month by now?”

He blinked. “Has it really been that long?...Huh. I guess time does fly!”

**...What are you-**

**A͇̻̦̓̓̈́h̙͍̰͋̈͑ ͉̹͓̋̇̉a̙̤͚͊̅͊ḧ̗̮̗́̑͐ ̨̦͖͗́̒a̹̹̥͆͆͊ḧ̻̫̼͌̕~̯̦̺̀̄͘!͉̞̦̐̓͠ ̨͉͓̆̓̇M̺̫͔̒̊̕ỵ̡̛͙̍̚ ̲͔͊̃̾͜s̢̛͓̖̉̉t̳͍̅̾͒͜ö̡̥͕͆͊ŗ̙̦́̑͝y̜̙͇͌̓̇,̤͎̯̃̋̇ ̢̫̠̈̽͘m̱̱̮̋̿̑y̢̭̳͐̋̈́ ̼͎͚̈͐͝r͕̝̍̓̊ͅu͍̦̒̑̕͜l̥͕̀̽͘͜e̳̫̙̊͆́ṣ̩̤͂͒̉.̰͙̜̿̎̆ ͇̩̟̌͛͊L̮͓̖̽̅̓e͍͉̝͛̅͘t̛͕͇̩̿̈ ̥͔͊͒͆ͅṭ̞͇̍͂͘h̡̼̠̓̚͝e͎̘͓̾̐̚ ̨̪̤͛̒̄Ä̼̳̘́̿̕ų̛̪̒͒͜t̼̗͉̊̑͘h̜̳͓͋̈́̋o̡̝̭̎́̕r̙͓̊́͠ͅ ̦͍̈́̀̏͜ẅ̥̙͇́̄̅r̜̰̞͋͂̚ī̡̛̪̞͘t̖̹͕́̍͑e̱̲͈͆̋̚~͔̼̞̈́͒͐**

**...**

You watched him for a while before asking, “Dr. Iplier-are you always here? I know the first time I was here I didn’t see you.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, I actually do have a job. I’ve just been...taking some time off.”

“...Because of Dark?”

He jumped a little. “What? No, of course not! I-what, you think he controls where I am? I am my own person.”

**...**

**Ğ̲͎̬̐͒ơ̠͔̹͑͋t̨͔̥̓̏̓ ̝̫̟̇̌̒a͚͖̥̽̓̓ ͎̰͋͐̚͜p̟͉͓̆͗̈́ṟ͖̤͌̎̒ő̲̙̠͛͝b̲̮̥̄͐͋l̙̥̗̇̃e̖̪̘̾̈̂m͉͇̯̒̈̽ ̬̥͙͒̃D͉̱̗̀̌̍á̢̲̪̿͘ŗ͈̮͒͛͠k̛͓̻̖̓͋y̰̙̫̿͝͝?̟̠̪͌͋̀**

**...You know what you’re doing.**

You tilted your head a little. You hadn’t even mentioned that... “Doctor...why haven’t you been at your job?”

“...I...Dark asked if I could stay here to watch your health for a little while. That’s all. A-And I’m happy to do so-I don’t want-”

“Me to pass on?”

He paused and looked around before muttering, “I wasn’t going to say that-”

“That’s a fear here though, isn’t it?”

“...(Y/n)-Y-You remember-”

You grabbed him before he could go and pushed him into a room, pushing him against the door. “Doctor-”

“Let me go-you’re not well-!”

“Of course I’m not well-WHO THE HELL WOULD BE-” You stopped and took a breath, laying your head against his chest. “Doctor...I need your help...I can’t stay here. I can’t...Dark will hurt me-”

“He promised-”

“I’m sure he promised Amy that too but she didn’t make it.”

You felt him pause under you. “...You...Dark...He’s not the same-”

“I’m going to die and you’re just going to let it happen?” You looked up to him. “What kind of doctor are you? Don’t you even care?!”

He jumped a little before raising his hands. “H-Hey, I do, I just...I just…”

You watched his eyes as he tried to find some sort of reason that clearly did not exist for him. And then, with realization you muttered, “You’re lost.”

He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. “‘Lost’?”

“Like Wilford-he lost his real name. He couldn’t remember it-”

Dr. Iplier laughed. “His real name? Come on (Y/n) you’re talking nonsense-”

“I’m not! His name is William a-and Dark is making him forget-”

“William?” He paused before shaking his head. “You’re making this up-”

“I’m not. Look, maybe you and the others have a name too-something you can’t remember because he won’t let you-”

“(Y/n)-”

“Maybe there’s another name-do you have any extra initials-anything unfamiliar-”

“ **(Y/N) STOP-** ” He grabbed you and pinned you against another wall. He stared into directly into your eyes as he said, “Look. I know who I am. I am Edward Iplier-Dr. Edward Iplier. I am myself-I have no hidden personality just as the others don’t. I am me. They are themselves. Alright?”

“...Edward?”

He nodded. “Yes. I didn’t think it was so important for you to know but now that it’s been brought up-I have no choice. So will you stop trying to tell me I’m not me? Can’t...Can’t I just be sure of my name if nothing else? Please?”

You watched him before nodding some. “Alright...but you can’t deny William’s.”

“And why are you so sure of that?” He let you go. “You haven’t been here for as long as we have. Hell, you’ve never even heard of us till Dark took you and brought you. What makes you think you know more than any of us here?”

“...He...He reacted a certain way when I said ‘William.’ It was like he reverted back to an older self-he couldn’t recognize anything around him. He was calling out names like ‘Celine’ and ‘D-”

“Celine?” His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he shook his head. “No...No that...that patient hasn’t been here for a while now.”

You blinked. “Patient?”

He nodded and opened the door which led him right to his office. You followed him through and saw him going through some dusty filing cabinets. “Barnum, Barnum, Barnum-ah, here we go-”

He pulled out a file and opened it up, pausing for a moment. “No, Dark...Dark said he was...he was…”

You peeked over his shoulder and saw the images. He was dressed like he was going on a safari but his medals leaned more towards being a person of the army-perhaps a colonel.

He seemed...disastrous. Like he had just gone through the wringer or something of the sort…

And his eyes...they seemed so sad and hurt…

Ẃ̨̲̽ͅh̡̫̃̽ͅy̧̰̯̋̈́ are you looking more into this?

You don’t care.

Y͉̭͉͋͘͝o̢̘͈̍͒͂u̹̯̮͒͐̓ ͎̗̻̏̍̈d̪̜̬̆̿o̮͖͖͋͌̇n̝͇̗̋̈͐’̨̢̰̉͒̕t̳͕̪̃͐̐ ͇̱̬̈́̉͘ċ̰̦̙̌ą̡͙̿̀̓r̢͕̦͛̔ė̢͙͔̌̔.͉̘͕̉̓̕

Stop looking.

S͓̫͉̓̑̌t͕͕͙̄͒̕o̩̫͆̓͜͝p͎͎̘̈̃̉ ̮̼̜͛̏̃p̣͔̻̔͊̑a͔̯̹̓̅̀ẏ̨͈̺͆̚į͔̱̐̽͠ṅ͓̲̞̃͛g̘̤̭̏̌̽ ̥̫̤͑͐̽â̡̙̹͊̇t͚̙̫̾͑̄ẗ̤̮͎́͝͝ë̜̤̠̇͝ñ͈̹̼̓͠ṫ̯̦̽̕͜i͚͙̓̂͛ͅǒ͇͖̪̋͝n̗̼̜͌̆-̢̛̳̥̐̿

“William J. Barnum. Signs of post traumatic stress disorder...Calls out Celine and...well, I wonder why I scratched that out. Weird…” He shook his head. “Also goes by ‘The Colonel.’ Keeps asking about where his friends are…” He looked over to you. “(Y/n), does this remind you of what you saw? At all?”

You blinked before nodding. “Yeah-why?”

He paused some before shaking his head and laughing. “N-No. This is insane-”

“What’s wrong-”

“Dark took him after I told him I couldn’t help him. He said to not worry about it and to just continue as I was...a-and...and…” He paused and his face fell some. “Wilford...Wilford _wasn’t_ always there...He...He…” He dropped the file and backed away, shaking his head. “No, no-no that can’t be right. We-We’ve all been part of Mark-we share his face. **We share his face!**...So why-why does it seem like there’s something missing?” He ran to the cabinets again and began looking through his files more, scattering some here and there in the process.

You looked down to them and saw some unfamiliar names and faces.

One stuck out to you though: The Author.

As he was muttering to himself, you bent down and picked up the file, going through it. He shared Mark’s face but had suffered a shot to the chest. He was fine afterwards and was escorted back...Dark had brought him there though. The question of ‘why’ wasn’t answered-

The doctor had paused at one point as he held a document up. He soon began shaking right after. “N-No...no, no, no-” He threw the papers at a wall. “I haven’t been gone for that long-not just to study him. I haven’t-m-my work, I wouldn’t have just left!”

You saw the papers fall and saw that there were images of the Host there. You bent down and saw, in the midst of his papers, Dr. Iplier had signed a contract to stay and watch him-help him try to heal his wounds and perhaps study him as well…

That was about 30 years ago.

You turned and saw Dr. Iplier on the ground, shaking profusely. “I-I thought...I thought...I could’ve sworn that it hadn’t been that long...He...He told me I could leave-I...I…” He looked down to his hands and turned to look at the mirror. “I haven’t even aged! How-How is any of this possible-” His legs bucked and he fell to the ground. He took hold of his head. “What in the hell have I gotten myself pulled into?”

You walked over to him carefully and knelt down near him. “Doctor-”

“Edward just...just call me Edward...please…”

You nodded some as you took hold of his shoulder. “Edward, it’s going to be alright...we...we’re going to get out of here. Alright?”

He shook his head and laughed weakly. “You...You really are dense, huh?” He looked up to you with tears in his eyes. “He’s not going to let us leave...he’s not...he...he’s just going to keep taking and getting what he wants...he’ll make me forget again! A-And you too if you aren’t killed off.”

**I already told them I wouldn’t hurt them-**

**Ị͙͇̄̾͝ ̻̭̣͐̏ä͙̪̣͠͝m̠̻̓̀̆͜ ̪̣͙̓͐̑â͖͔͙͘͘w̜̝̪͐̈́͂a͙̤̠͑̈́̕r̲̣̩̽̅͝ḛ̖͈̋͝͠ ̫̪̥̂͐͝Ḍ͉͇̎̈́̍ä̱̪̲̈͘r͖̞̘̿̎̇k̘͓̦͌̊̚y̨̛̲̘͌̈́~̩̰̳̍̏͠!̛̰̞͈̀ ̟͙͊̋͛͜N̲̟͊̅̓͜ŏ̻̳̯͝w͇̝͎̓͋̐ ̧̗̺̍̆̕l̮̞͍̓͑͛è̺̲̼͐͑ả̝̯̞̃̅v͚͓̺̓̄̐e̩̹͇̾́͒ ̤̰̪̎͂̀m̪̮̌͋͜͝e͓̖̖͑̈́̓ ̩̺̝͂̍̾ẗ̞̹̠́̐o̡͍̤̎̍̔ ̟̣͔̈́͛̓h̤̪̬̾̾̆ė̥͚͓̃̍ļ̜̝̿̏͊p̠͇͍͋̿͆ ̧͙̺̃̈͆w͙̣̦͐̌ǐ̳̬͕̈́̈t̹̯̱̔̍͝h̹͖̜́̈́̿ ̺͓̰̃̉͑t̹͈̰̎̏̌ḥ̬̭̐̀͘ë͖̱̲̌͋ ̼͖̹͌͒̎ẃ̢͚͇̒ṙ͕̬̦͛̚i̲̹͇͆̇̚t̫̬̾̓͂ͅi̬̗̰̎͆̓ņ̻͔͆̿̓g̡̺̪̾̑̎-̭̮̰̔͆̊**

**You are going to make them think-**

**Ẅ̨̲͕́̽̕ḩ̩͇̿̄͋a̠̗͂͛́͜t͖͖̗͑͗̒ ̳͙̯͛̆̌t͙̼͖̏̒͗ḥ̲̻͌͛̏e͙̼͓̿͋̈́ŷ̡͚͙͛ ̖̤̯̅̇͝s̤̤͓̓͆̈́h͇̪̑̅̔͜ȍ͈͔̟̐ů̹̫̘͂l̪̣̤̓͝ď͚̣̫̈́͝.̙̠̪̓̇ ͙̯̒̂̈́ͅY̡̧͓͌̕ǫ̙͂̔̚͜ư̩̯͂̒ͅ ̖̻̦̉̓a͔͓̰̅͛͆ř̜̮̜̌̐ȅ̡͔̘͋͝ ̤̻̝͋̽̈a̡̞̺͑̀ ̢̛͍̲̍͗m̞̞̋̃̂͜õ̧͙͙̆͂n͈̝͍̔̎͋s͎̻̋̈́̿͜t͍̣͓̂̇͝ẻ̢͖̣̒͠r̯̹̲̅͛͗ ̩̝̉̈́̍ͅä͈̜̜̃͐ḟ̣̰̘̆̕t̢̛͍͕̋͝e͓̣̣͆͒͝r͓͇̱̅́͝ ̗͙͇͂̉̒a̦̮̐̔̊ͅl͎͍̖͌͌̓ĺ̨͍̱͋͊ ̟͎͔̈́̅̆a̳̗͋͛̒͜r̬̙̯͊́͝ė̻̙̼̎̑n̙̭̩͗͝͝’̲̯̞̽̑͐ț̨͛̎͠ͅ ̧͔͚̄̔͝ÿ͚͚̯́͆͂ȯ̧̮̩́͝ų̖̌̓͆͜?̮͓̪̈́̋͗**

**...**

**A̹̳̋͐̕͜n͕͚̤͊̋͗s̮͇̰̍͌̍w̭̞̬e͚̫̪͑̎́r̛̲̤̫̐̃ ͍͙̖̅͊̀t̩̻̬̽̂ḩ̠͎̎̊̃e̩͈̼̔͆͌ ̧̹̪͊̉͊q̺̞̋̎̚͜ù͍̗̮̚͝e̠̰͚͆͋̇s̮͍̜͂͊͠t͙̗̥̎̔̕i̖̰͈͌͑̑o̧̫͌͆ͅn͕̘̳̄̊̎.̦̦̌̆͘ͅ ͕̗̋̇̽ͅ“͓̥̣̎̒̂Y̢̜̪̔͒e̖̻̦͆͐͌s̛̫̩͍̃ ̩̹̭̃̿̎F̖͍̘͂́͑r͓̙̩̈́̑͒i̬̺͖̾̾͗ę͓͖́̃̄n̯̝̦̿̾̚d̝̖͈͛̑̚,̼̼̰̑͝͠ ͔̮̘̈͛I̛͕̰̩̔͑ ̪͙͍̏̊̚a̛̝̭͇̔͆m̧̮͚̑́͆ ̢̞̯̀͆a͎̬͇̾͝ ͕̪͎̔̊͆m̰̤̭̈́̚͝o̥̮̠͆͐̄ǹ̠̠̤̂s̡̞͇͛̄͗t͈̦̩̑̌̇e͚͉̺̍̾̍r͖̥̤̅͐͑.̼̯̦̿̀̿”͉͉̮̋͒͌**

**……………….**

**H̡̗̞̋̓͘ā̻͉̺̀͒h̨͇͕͒̏͐ǎ̯̤̜̊̈.̯͔̫̆̀͘.̰̟̐̃̊ͅ.̢̼̖̈͐y͔̦͔̋̿̏o͖̰̭͗͋̿ú͔͔͔̒͑’̠̩̔̉̈ͅr̻̰̤̈́͝͝e̡̡̠̿́̾ ̠̯̟̀̈̓ŝ̢̡̙̏͂ö̡͇̮́̋͗ ̨̝̬̉̒͑ḷ͈͈̆̐̋ṵ̧̫̅͌c̰͔̥͊̒̽ḳ̡̣͑͌̾y͖̞̘͒͊͘ ̡̮̠̐̿̃I̪͉̘͂̎͝ ̨̛̰͛̊͜a̳̖̲̔͂̕m̗̻̺͗̋͠ ̫̤͈̋̔͗i̢̠̲̎̊̕ṉ̡̪̎̾͘ ̡̦̦̐̾͝a̲̬̪̽̕ ͔̘̱̄͆̀g̟̱̥̿̌́o̡͇̫̎͗̐õ͔̪͇̅̄d̞̬̙͌̂̕ ̮̤̿̂̌ͅm͍̞̣͛̽̚ö̰̰̙́̏͒ǒ͇̟͈̀͠ď̩̺̽̎͜ ̧̘̝̔̿͠t̤̜̱̾̚͠ȯ̝̹͕͊̌d̜̺̼̔͐̕a̯̥̮̐͝ÿ͙͔̝́̂͝.̝̠̄͆͛ͅ ̛͔̪̬̔̒Ö̙̤̰́̓͠t͙̩͖́̀̅ḫ̭̮́̽͘ẹ̦̜̔̄͝r̛̟̻̗͛͌w͔̟̯̏̈́͗ȉ̲̭̮͛̍s̩͇̹̈́̇͝é̯͉̣̔͛.͖̯̹͑̒͝.̯̩͚̾͒̉.̣̙͋̀̽ͅw̱̺̞̄̓̊ḛ̗̳̈́̄̓l̮̜̟̈̽̕ļ̱̰̒̈́͒,̢̪̮̆̒̂ ̨̹̟͋̕͝ỵ̢̒́̓ͅŏ̙͚̫͆͠u̘̞͙͐̐͊ ̝͉͍͗̀ą͉͍͌̓̈ḽ̯͖̌̊̄r̥̬͈̆͛̕e̲̬̜̽͛̌ą̩͍̃̀͒d͔͍̞̄̾̋y̲̗͖͑̽̚ ̼͍͖̉̑́k̢̛̭̰̅͘n̜͇̮͐̈͐ớ͚̱͎̈ẅ͔̺̪́͆̕~̰̖͕͐̓͠**

“...Then I guess we just have to go for it huh?”

He blinked. “Go for it?”

You got up and pulled him up with you. “Come on.”

“What-no-wait-”

You pulled him towards the door as he struggled to get away from you. As you turned the knob and opened the door, everything around you suddenly became cold and you found yourself facing...Darkiplier.

You stared at him as he stared down at you. He slowly tilted his head to the side. “Are you going somewhere?”

Despite his calm demeanor, you knew that he was f̞̠͎̑̕͝ṳ̭͊̋̐ͅr̪͉̟͛̍̄i̭̼̦̿͒͑ò̧̮̥̂ų̨̛̛̮̽s̤̮̪̒̇͊.

As he stepped inside you and Edward stepped backward into the office.

As soon as he was inside, he muttered, “I believe we need to have-” he closed the door “-a talk.” He locked it and began making his way forward again.

Soon you found yourselves backing into Edward’s desk and Dark standing there coolly, watching your every move with those dark eyes you’ve grown to know oh so well.

“ **Sit**.” He flicked his hands and the once disturbed chairs were now behind you and Edward, pushing your legs in forcefully for you to sit. A heavy force rested upon you, holding you in place.

Edward watched him cautiously, trying to hide the fear that he held within himself. “Wh-What are you going to do?”

Dark hummed lightly before sitting down. “Talk. Provide maybe...a bit of an explanation. After all-it seems as though (Y/n) here is beginning to remember once again and they do not really want to...forget.” He looked over to him. “I’ll make sure you do Edward but, for now, you’ll have to suffer through this.”

He nodded slightly as he sat back in the chair some, holding his hands to keep from being too fidgety.

You looked over to Dark. “...So, are you going to explain what’s happening?”

Dark took a breath before looking back over to you. “Yes...I’ll explain everything to you. And then maybe, just maybe we could finally have a bit of **peace**.”

You nodded a little and let yourself sit back.

“Comfy?” he asked lightly. You nodded again. “...You’re aware that no one you’ve seen so far really knows who they are, correct?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“...We...We didn’t always share that man’s face...nor did we have these pasts that he created for us.”

“...He...You mean Mark?” Edward asked hesitantly.

Dark nodded. “Yes he...He created the stories that tell us who we are. With some help from the fan base of course but...He was the source.” He glanced over to Edward. “That’s why you probably don’t really remember having much of a childhood or even have a clue as to who your parents are, or, were.”

Edward’s face contorted. “My...My parents? I...I have parents?”

Dark chuckled, like it was some sort of inside j̛̞̙͚̉̈ô̯̩̬͗̇k̛̪̭̺̇̍è͉̙̄̓͜. That’s all this was after all, right? J̘̗̘͆͗̔ǘ̥̼̲̎̿s̢̝̩̽̒̊t̖̓̌͜͝ͅ ̟̝̈́͗͊͜ơ̢̟̈́͋͜n͙͚̱̐̊͗e̥͈͔̾̐͘ ̝͕͕͐̑b̧͍̲͌͘͝i̳̤̫̓̿̌g͖̼͚̏̐̚-no- “You had to be born. The Void can’t create life so, the people had to come from somewhere. Your parents made you, you lived your life as you were-and then, you ran into Mark at some point and that deviated you from whatever life you were supposed to live to where you are now.”

Edward paused before his face contorted more and his breathing began to get quicker. “No...No, no, no-you’re joking...You’re not joking, oh God-”

As Edward was having a mid-life crisis, you couldn’t help but ask about how the hell Mark was involved in any of this. “What does Mark have to do with this-with everyone? How did any of you get like this because of him?” He was ö̻̰̹̉͘ň̺͚̮͆̕l̘̦͚̂̑̿ẏ͚̤͎̃ ̧̠͇̊͒̿h̰̫̬́͠ŭ͍̺͇̿m̗̩͙͑͑͝a͚̺̠̋̔n̯͉̭̒̋̈́ after all-

He watched you for a few moments, letting his eyes wander around your face in thought. Then, he sighed and closed his eyes. “Everyone has a past as you are likely aware of. People don’t always **stay one way** though and change... Let’s just say your ‘Markimoo’ hasn’t always been...well, the boy you’ve fallen for.”

This confused you even more. What the hell did he mean by that? You knew Mark was a bit of an introvert growing up and he was still working on it but something told you he wasn’t talking about that. “What-”

“He was filled with frustration and pain. He wanted to get **revenge-** ” He glitched out and part of him seemed to be yelling and holding his hair before he returned to his normal state. “He wanted to get back at us-Wilford and I-but...we didn’t always go by these names.”

“...You’re talking about William and Dam-”

He held a finger over your mouth and stared into your eyes deeply, granting you a silent warning to not say it. When the hell did he get so close- He slowly removed his hand from your lips before nodding and fixing his tie. “Yes. In his anger he set a trap in place to get back on us...all of us.”

You blinked. “Y-You mean-”

“Wilford and I were only the beginning. The others have gone through something similar but...we were the beginning of his path of vengeance.” He sighed and shook his head. “The others **chose** to forget what he’s done so that they could have some sort of **peace** in this weird reality they are exposed to. They asked me personally to make them forget but...with you here stirring the pot, they are remembering and...breaking down.”

You looked over to see Edward crying silent tears and holding himself tightly. Part of you wanted to comfort him and another part of ỹ̝̩͎̀͠ơ̳͔͍̊͠û͇͓̱̽̉ ̘̥̻̈́̕͝w͔̲͉̒͘͘a͚̠̞͆̈n̫̺̗̈́͒̋t̛̮͓̤̑e̪̙̲͌̇̕d̟̺̭̓̽̿ ̜̪̺̒͒̎t͎̞̲̄͗̐ŏ͖͎̠̅͋ ̢̢̞͗̊̈l̥͙͚̊́̇ą̭̪̽͊̕u̢͍̖̾͠g̨̦̼̔̌͝h̡̧̻̍̂̚.

What the hell is wrong with you?

Why are these thoughts correlating with you-

“Perhaps it’s the house that is making you do this.”

You looked over to Dark, confused. “The house? What the hell does that even mean?”

“...This house isn’t normal because I reside here...There’s something darker that ends up bringing the worst out of humans...and also bringing them to ‘find’ things that will cause chaos. I guess since you’re the only human here that isn’t immune to its effects it’s been taking its toll on you...You’ve noticed this though, haven’t you? Even now you’re questioning why you want to laugh at the sorry mess next to you...It’s not your fault though.”

“...Why can’t I leave if this place is toxic for my mind? Do you enjoy seeing me tortured?”

That had to be it.

You were the only one-the only one bothered by the house and its effects.

He l̘̱̝͊̽́ḯ͕̥̯̑́k̟̓̈́̅͜ͅė͙͍̞́̓s͓͇̹̽̎̅ ̩͍́̇́͜seeing you in p̦̈͂̆͜ͅä͉̬̠́̇͆ḭ̧͓͑̔n͙̫̫̐̆́.

He l̘̱̝͊̽́ḯ͕̥̯̑́k̟̓̈́̅͜ͅė͙͍̞́̓s͓͇̹̽̎̅ ̩͍́̇́͜seeing you cry.

He l̘̱̝͊̽́ḯ͕̥̯̑́k̟̓̈́̅͜ͅė͙͍̞́̓s͓͇̹̽̎̅ ̩͍́̇́͜the c̙̻͖̃̀̂h̺̭̏̈́̚ͅa͖̫͍̓̐̚o̩̭̠̔͗̄s͕̬̥͛͆́.

He l̘̱̝͊̽́ḯ͕̥̯̑́k̟̓̈́̅͜ͅė͙͍̞́̓s͓͇̹̽̎̅ ̩͍́̇́͜the d͕̫̻̓͑͠ë̢͕̹́͋́s̙̼̣̿͌̕t̠̼̅̓͜͠r̮͉̝̉̅̍u̪̘̾̂̇ͅc̠̹̜̓̇̂ţ̤̑͜͠i̺̩̞͐̈́͌ǭ̮̬͛n͍͈̣͆̂̈́ ̼͈͍̒̃̐of the mind.

He wants you to g͍̗̻̿͆̾o͍̰̱̓͛̈ ̯̯̝͑̐̓i̡̨̲̒̃̚n̝̪̯͛̌s̨̩̖̓̆̚ȧ̱͚̪̏̔n̥̟̪̐͛̔ẻ̤̱̯͗͝-

**STOP THIS.**

**.̹̞͍̑̓̆.̘̫͊̅̇ͅ.̨̝̍̽͋ͅḨ̝̱̑͛̌ȃ̟̖̺̊h̭͖̠̋̆̕ã̳̲̯̓͑h̯̗͖͂͑̆a̫̜̗̎̈͗…̱̝̱̽̄͗.̟̱̣̈̃h̻̠̊͊͝ͅȁ͇̦͊̾ͅà̩̟̙͛͝a̧̫̲̋̎̚a̳̰̳̽̑̋h̦̟̦͋̇͝a̞͉̜͗̾̽ḣ͎̟̬̓̽a̺͖̼̅͊͆h͖͉͑̾͜a̱͍̯͐̎͒h̝̬̮̓̕͝à̼͖̙̔ẖ̫͔́͠ā̢̲̺͠.̜͚̻͒̿̌.̢̥͉̾̒͗.̡̜̱̅̊͂Ḩ̧̼̄͂̐A̧̫̳̾͐̽H̞̬̟̋̈̍Á̱̦̫͋͠H̡͔̭͐̂̚Ḁ͈̻̍͑̐H̰̤̱͌̾A̧̡̙͐̔͝H̪̭͋̏̓ͅA̧̻͍͐̀H͓̯͎͐̅͋Ã̰͍̳͂̊H̱̞̮̅́͠A͈͕͈͂̏̾-̩̗̲̑͋͘**

He growled some and closed his eyes. “ **He took everything** **from us**. And yet there he sits in his ‘perfect little world’ as though he didn’t cause for our life to be like this. As though we were just accidents that were never supposed to exist...But I remember.” He opened his eyes. “I remember everything. And I don’t intend to let him get away with it.”

He looked over to you and held your cheek suddenly, making you jump slightly. “He took our lives. He made us like this. He took **everything**. And I intend to do the same and more. So if I have to, I’ll take everything that belongs to him-with or without permission.”

He pressed his lips against yours forcefully and you squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. **You weren’t ok** with this. You weren’t ok with him taking you like this.

You needed to **get out**.

You needed to **escape**.

You needed to **leave**.

You needed to **run**.

**Get out.**

**Get out.**

**Get out.**

**Get out-**

You felt Dark being pulled off of you and saw Edward had done so, holding him down. You froze there for a moment as you saw him struggling to keep him down. “ **GET OUT!** ” he commanded.

Y͉̥͈̎̈́̒ó͈̬̩̈́͘ű͓̻̙͊͝ ̱̰̆̓̚͜s̛̳̝̬̎t̙̗̖͂̾̌i̺͎̫̍̅̑l͙̯̃̏̆͜l̘̣͉̐̑͊ ̦̫̯̍̎̾c̡͓͋̂̅͜ȯ̢̻͖̾̕û͎̟̦̑͐l̖̱̓̅̉͜d͍͎̺͋̃̆n̼̮̣͆̑͝’̝̩̫̏̑͘t͕̞̳́̋̋ ͍͇̜̄̆͐m̭̜̘̑̈́̊o̢̮̩̅͘͝dsfklalkdufiou-

Suddenly, the weight was **lifted** and you dashed to the door, unlocking it and yanking it open before running out.

You ran through the hall that seemed to have extended before making your way down the stairs that never ended. Your mind was pounding and you swore you could hear Dark struggling right next to your ear but you didn’t dare look back.

You reached the front door and just as you unlocked it, you felt an arm wrap around your waist and felt yourself being pulled back. “ **YOU’RE NOT LEAVING ME-** ”

You screamed and tried to kick away from him as he began pulling you away from the door. You had to **escape**. You had to **get out**. You had to **be free**. **YOU NEEDED TO GET OUT-**

“BAM!”

The front door was kicked in and in came- “Mark!”

He smiled and held up a gun. “Hey (Y/n).” He shot and then, everything went dark.

**N̠͍̟͋͊͝ơ̲̠͇̔̌w͖̩̼͑̐̒ ̹̮̯̾͂̚D̛̼̮͓̍͒a̦͈̺̅̌r̙͓̗͊́̚k̺̜͍͌̉̚,̞̖̗͊͗̃ ͈̭͈̄͑̂w͉̟͇̿̈́̋h͚̗̹͆̈́͝ȁ̗̳̹̚t̺͈̱̋͆͗ ͔̦̩̓̍̌d̨̛͈͈̎͑i̠̝̝̎̽̇d͈̜̦̒̃͝ ̝̗̗͒̌̔w̱̥̯̎̌͘e͎̜̭̅͛̏ ̪̗͈̊̐͒a͎̘̜̿̒̚g͈̜̤̔͑̽r̜̪͍̆͆̈́e̻̪̮͛̑͝e͍͚̜̾́͠ ̯͕̒̔͜͝o͔̝̗͌͛ṅ͉͕̼̑͊?̡̰̯̉̕**

**I know but-**

**I̪͕̺̔͆͠ ͈̳̉͛̃ͅǎ͕̩̖̀̕m̭̲̎̉͠ͅ ̟̞̓͘͠ͅi̖̠̅̓̕ͅņ̗̹̐͐̍ ͖̹͇̔͂̚c̜͊̌ͅͅö̡̜̲́́͝n̬̦̤͛͝t̩͇̹͋̑̚r̙̭̄̒͜ơ̮̹̫͑̒l̢̰̤͛͘ ̤͕̊̍͜͠n̫͚̯̋̌̊o̹͈̔̎ͅw̞̳͉̿̐͝ ͔͚̜͑̿̓D̪̜̠̔̀a̦̳͎̓͂̕ṙ͎͍̱̎̊k̹̣̖̂̈̈́y̡̪̘̐̓͝.̖͎̯̐͛̓ ̹̖̀̇̈ͅW̡͍͎͌̓͐h͔̼̾̉͜a̧̭͚̒̋͌t͍̗̙̓͋̔ ̝̠̫̊͐̽İ͇͈̙̾͝ ̺̙̙̽͂̚s̱̳̻̾͂̐ä̲͉́͂͝ͅy̲͙̜̏͊̍ ͓͕̞͂͋̽g̡͓͙͐̒͝ò̡̱̭̈͆e̺̬̠͆̑̈š͔̥̎͝ͅ.̨̼̖͑̎̕ ̯̜͎̔̽̾T̨̟̙̽̇̆h̛̫͈̩̆͘ä̡̖̭̆̎ț̨̭͋̎͝ ̢͕̖̓̃́w̹͇͎̌̑͘ä̢̟̭́̐͌ş̖̤̂̊̚ ̟͚̟͌̾͠ẗ̢͇͉́̓͑o̤̰͎̿̎͘ò̦͈̓͝ͅ ̭̲̘̇́͘ė̢̧̬̐͌ạ̛͖̑̉͜š̱̬͔̐̈y̢̟̜̓͆̇-͚̗̐̏͘͜**

**I don’t care.**

**.̠̝͙̓̐͝.͍͚̥̓̓̽.̣͔̺́͘͝W̗͔̟̾̋ě͔̬̹̉̓l͎͙̞̄͆̌l̪͎͓̋̈̑.̛̯̻̬͛͝.̡̳͔͊͊.̘͍͎̏͂͆I͉̲͈̓̈́̏ ̧̪̝͌̐h͎͖͈͊̄͊ȯ̡̠͓̈͝p͈̙̪̆̈́ē͍̻̽͜͝ ̢̖͈̓̅̈́y̬̫̓̀̋͜o̙͙̍͛̄͜u͉͙̲͛̄̕ ̼̰͍̂̐͠u̫͙̙̾̿͝n̥̗̯̍̎̌d̰̩̖̈́͘͝ę̮͙̑͋r̨̗͖̋̋͝s͙̰̖̿̓͠t̢̲͚́̽̒a̜̤̼̿̌̊n̡̺͙̆́̎d̳̺̔̂̓ͅ ̹̩̺͂̀͠y̡̢̱̋̌̔ö͚͔́̋̀ͅu͓̗̩͝͠ ̧̫͖̏̆ȧ̹̦̳̒̚r̨͖̖̂͋̄ë͎̦̙́͌̓ ̨̠͎́̈͝ȍ̠͇͍̔n̠̱̫̔̂̏l̨͍̪̆̓̕ẏ͚͙͓͛̑ ̜̳̪͂̋̌ĕ̱͚̽̂͜x̭̻̤̒͐̕t̠̤̫̾̓̍ě̗̠̼͂̕n̮̖̏̏̏ͅd̤̗̎̕͜͝i͉̻̱͊́͋n̝̰̥͊́̓g̼̫̮̎͘͠ ̛̩̮̣̍̕t͈̬̣̔͘h̤͙͈̓͌͝e̺̘̣̅̓͝i͓͚̹͒̔̚r̥̠̙͌̊̔ ̫̜̻͗͑̈p̳̫̩̎̓͘ä̺̞͔́͘i̲̪̩͆̓̒n̰̦̺̏̈-͖̫̗͆͂̑**

**I don’t care.**

**I don’t care.**

**I don’t care.**

**I don’t care.**

**I don’t care.**

**I DON’T CARE!**

**.̩̤̮̀͋͊.̡͓͒́̑͜.̲̮̯̔͋͗.̘̺̲̍̑̓H̲̳͓̾̎̕a̛͙͔͉͋̚h̨̠̩̍͆͘a̖̱̖̍̈…̡̼̭͋͛…̨͔̩̒̑̚.͓̖̜̄̈.̝̻͔̐̈́̀ẗ̮̣̳̈́͠ḧ̞̪̘̊͂e̮̘̋̓̀͜ẏ̯̫̝̒ ̻̱͍̃͐͝h͖̮̥̋̿͘a̻͙̱̒̒̈v̻͉̱͌̍e̼̹̖͐͗̽ ̻͇̘̒̌͝b͈̝̌̐̔ͅr̯̼̲̅̍͝o̯̯̟͊͂̉k͎̠̻̎̿̒e͓͐̈́̅͜͜n̡̢̒͜ ̩͍͖̾̓̚ý͕̪̒̿͜ȏ̭͇͈̈́͂ư̰̺̹̈͠ ̰̭̣̏̎͝h͎̼̏͜͝a͚̲̝͗̂̓v̘͉͇͒̚͝e̢̗̖̒̐̌n̲̱͍̓̈́̒’̠̝͆̉͘͜t̨͇̲̔͆̕ ̟͖̬̆̂͝ṫ̠̤̹͛̃ḥ͕̻̒͑͘e̮̹͍̽͐̕ÿ̡̛͈̰́͗?̨̦͈͛̍͠ ͙̼͖̏̓̽Ŝ̡̬̳͌̏u̯͚̮̅̈́̇c̛͎̮͈̿̎h͉̖̾̇͑ͅ ̡̥͈̍̑̄a̢̩̗͗͌͑ ̡̝̠̋͋b̛̗̤̰̌͝r̙̰̦͑͆̈́o̙͉͎͑̇̒k̫̻͖͆̓͝e̮̰̝̅́͋n̥͓͈̉͑̔ ͈̜̭̈́̈́̚l̙̦͍͊̔i͙̼͎͗̽̈t̜̖̱̐̄̅ť̡̤͉̂͝l̮̼̍̇̈͜e̛̲͔̤͗͘ ̛͓͉̣̄̍t͕͕̟͆͘h̰͚̻͐̈̂í̺̝́͂ͅn̪̩̭̊͠͝g͇̣̱͆͘-̞͉̰͆͆͗**

**Get away from me.**


	16. Ch. 16

You woke up with a start and found yourself in Mark’s guest bedroom. You looked around for a moment before jumping up and going toward the door.

The last thing you remembered was trying to escape Dark but before you could get out, he grabbed you and pulled you back into the house. But as he began to trap you again, Mark had busted down the door and opened fire.

You exited the room and noticed that everything was fine. The door didn’t lead to another room-it led to the hallway. You breathed and then began to run downstairs. You had to know. You had to find out what the hell happened.

You got down the stairs and heard someone humming in the kitchen. You froze up a bit but, since they hadn’t stopped humming, you figured they hadn’t heard you.

You looked around the living room for anything to protect yourself. Just in case...Just in case it wasn’t Mark. You had to know.

You grabbed a large book and began to tread towards the kitchen.

You peeked inside the kitchen and saw possibly Mark cooking...but you didn’t want to chance it.

You ran up behind him and whacked him in the back of the head. He yelped and held his head as he went down. “OW-Ow, hey, OW-” He held up his hands quickly to protect himself as you kept whacking him. “HEY! CAN-YOU-STOP?!”

After realizing you didn’t have any intention of stopping, he quickly grabbed the book and wrenched it away from you. As you backed away in panic, he stood up and held up his hands. “Hey, hey, hey, be cool, it’s ok. Really-”

“WHO ARE YOU?!” you yelled in your frustration.

He lowered his hands and pressed a hand against his chest. “It’s me. It’s Mark.”

You watched him closely. “What’s my favorite food?”

He blinked before understanding and nodding. “Your favorite food is (favorite food).”

“Where did we meet up at?”

“We met up at a local bar-ah, I think it was the The Shell over by the freeway.”

“What time?”

He blinked and laughed a little. “Time? I don’t know, it was sometime in the evening-”

“What were you just cooking?”

“Look for yourself.”

You glanced over and found an innocent few eggs being cooked alongside some bacon in the oven.

You looked back over to him and asked weakly, “Mark?”

He smiled softly. “The one and only.”

You ran to him and hugged him quickly, feeling tears run down your face. “Mark,” you cried.

He hugged you back quickly and rubbed your back softly. “Hey, hey it’s ok. It’s ok...you’re safe now.”

You quickly pulled away and slapped him before hugging him again.

“Ow! Ok, ok I may have deserved that.”

You nodded into his chest and gasped out a laugh.

He smiled some and kissed the top of your head. “I promise, I’m going to make this up to you...I promise.”

 

******************************************************************

 

*Time Skip*

 

He watched you eat for a little while before answering your question. “I...I didn’t intend for them to have a chance to take you like that. I never left you alone while you were here for that reason. I wouldn’t even chance going to the restroom while you were here because...Because I lost Amy like that. I...I wasn’t watching her…” He breathed and held his head. “I failed her.”

You watched him for a moment before coming over to him and rubbing his back. “It wasn’t your fault...you didn’t know they would take her like that.”

He shook softly as he muttered, “I did everything they asked me to do and they, they killed her-”

“Mark-”

“THEY KILLED HER (Y/N)!” He looked over to you with tears in his eyes. “And they could’ve killed you too...I...I wasn’t going to fake another damn burial. I...I can’t (Y/n).”

You just nodded some and continued to try and comfort him. “I know Mark...I know…”

You two stayed like that for a few minutes before you pulled away.

“...Mark. How long have you been like this? With them being like this?”

He paused for some time before shaking his head, laughing weakly. “I...I can’t remember.”

You blinked and tilted your head some. “You...You can’t remember?”

He shook his head, smiling a little. “It feels like it’s been years but...I just can’t remember…”

You furrowed your eyebrows a little. “That doesn’t seem like something you’d forget...Especially if they have you breaking down like this.”

He looked up at you, seemingly a little shocked. “Well, you don’t exactly have different egos following you around and abducting your boyfriends huh?”

You raised an eyebrow at that. “No but if I did-”

“If you did you wouldn’t keep track. Who wants to keep track of anything like this?”

“I didn’t mean-” you tried.

“To sound impartial? You don’t know what I’ve been through-at all! And yet you’re sitting there talking to me as though you do!”

“Mark, what’s wrong with you?”

He scoffed a bit. “What’s wrong with me? Me? Oh, now _I’m_ the problem??” He got up. “I’m sorry-I wasn’t the one that was trying to kill you not even a day ago! And now there’s something _wrong_ with me?? How dare you-” he grabbed your arm and pulled you up. “How dare you go and tell me there’s something wrong with me-”

You slapped him and he stopped as angry tears poured down your face. “Let go,” you demanded.

“(Y-Y/n)-”

“Let me go. Now.”

He let go and you backed away from him. What the hell changed?

You got your stuff and got away from the dining room.

“(Y/n), please, wait-”

He grabbed your arm and you yanked your arm away, yelling, “DON’T TOUCH ME!”

You two watched each other for a while in silence. You were hurt by him...and yet he stands there as though nothing happened. Like h̹̱̞̑̀̈́ȩ͙͎̂̈́͠ ̞͍͕̆̂̌ḑ̺̙͊͝i̘̗̜͌̾͝d̫͕̻̎̅̔n̢̩̲̉̈͠’͖̹̹̃̔̉ṯ͕͉̈̎͌ ̛͓̮͍̈́͌u͍̱̰͗̐͂n̲̳̗͛̿̋d̟̖̘̀͘e̗͎̹̾̾̈́r̨̛̟͎͌̅s̤͙͇̈̃͝ẗ͕̙̺́̈́a͉̣̱̓̎̚n͕̱͚͗̕d̞̏͑̋-

_A.N. You promised._

**Í̳͓̓͂͜͜͠ ͈̣̞̤͒́̔͝k̡͈̻̹̍͗̇͒ṉ̘͚̬̔̑̊͋o͚̰̜̤̽̇͗͘w̨͓͍̞͊͋͑̈́~̱̟̦̠͗͆͗̕ ̢͚̣͖̊̏̐I͇̮̮̓͗͝ͅ'̧̥͕̙͒̋͝͝m̦͔̲̲̂̈̈́͗ ̻̬͕̼͗̐̽͆g̢̨̼͉̽̄̃ô̮̻͎͍̒̚ḭ̖͍͔́̈͒͠n̨̛̟̬̿̋͜ģ̺̺̭̀̉̑̔ ̲̫̺̘̍͋̈́͘n͉͚̜̝̑̕o͓̟̜͙͗̔͋̋w̻͉̟̱̋̅͘͠-̡̱̲̝͛͗̉͘I̢̩̯̥̾͆̄͝ ̧̮͈̤̈̉̈͝p͔̞̞̹̓͌̒̂r͖͕͔͌̃̑͊͜o̦̱̱͌̇̚ͅm̠̞̤̭̓̂͠͝i̢̨͓͙̐̐͊͘s̛̝̰̣̙̈́́͝ẽ̢̳̠̯̿̄̍~̢̮̩͓̊͛̋͘**

“I don’t know who you think you are to treat me like this but I know better. I know that you have no right to treat your partners like that. And if you treated Amy like this at all...maybe it was better she did pass. So she wouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“I’m sorry-”

“You don’t mean it.”

You two watched each other again for a moment before you stepped away and to the door.

As you rested your hand on the doorknob, he requested softly, “Don’t leave…”

You paused for a moment before opening the door and heading out.

Once again, you made it home and you walked inside but...this time, you were alone. And you checked too-you went around with a damn bat just in case there was someone hiding out somewhere. But you were alone.

Finally...after weeks and weeks-you were alone.

You took a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and began laughing softly. Never have you ever wanted to be so alone than in that one moment. After weeks and weeks of being trapped with egos and everything, you needed this…

**_A.N. Reader...this may be the last time you hear from me…_ **

You sat there in a chair and watched aimlessly before going over to your couch and relaxing on it lazily. You put on some show that you enjoyed and sat there, watching and giggling at some parts as they went on.

**_A.N. I just wanted you to know I agreed to this for you…_ **

You don’t know how much time you spent there vegetating but eventually, you picked yourself up and went to the kitchen. Low and behold, you found that all of the food in your fridge had spoiled. “Great…” you muttered, chuckling some. You closed the fridge and peeked into the freezer. You pulled out the tub of ice cream and opened it up. There were a few ice crystals on it but, after scraping it off, it tasted a little good.

**_A.N. I didn’t mean for it to end up like this...broken characters...broken souls…_ **

You kept it out as you began to look around for your phone. It was on the counter where you had left it...Dead.

**_A.N. But there’s still hope for you._ **

You rolled your eyes and laughed at the simplicity of it all. Out of any problems you could have right now, the only one facing you was the ability to order some damn take out. Or pizza. Whatever-you didn’t care what it was. It didn’t matter one bit!

**_A.N. You just need to leave the book._ **

You grabbed the tub of ice cream and looked around for your charger. You plugged it in near you and continued watching the tv.

**_A.N. Don’t continue to the next chapter._ **

After about a minute or two, your phone vibrated, signaling that it was once again alive and kicking.

**_A.N. Don’t read the end._ **

You looked over to it and found that there were multiple calls missed and voicemails left, along with quite a few dozen messages. A good chunk were from Mark but others were from work, a friend or two, family…

**_A.N. Just...leave and live your life...Leave us to our fate…_ **

You stared at the notifications for a moment before opening up the phone and calling in an order of (whatever you want-THIS IS YOUR TIME TO BREATHE).

**_A.N. Leave me to my fate...I did this to myself after all..._ **

You put your phone back down after ordering and waited. You didn’t want to return to the world just yet...Besides, your poor phone is only at 2 percent. You don’t want to kill it off again.

**_A.N. Goodbye, reader..._ **

As you sat there and waited, you began to look back on all that had happened to you.

You had gone over to your loving boyfriend’s house...well...not so much loving as he was today…

You shook the thought away and continued.

A demon look-a-like then kidnapped you…

You chuckled. You hadn’t ever verified if he was a demon...maybe he was human at some point but...then something changed.

…

Maybe…

Maybe he was scared too at some point…

You shook your head. He abducted you out of revenge...that’s not something you should be trying to help with.

It’s not a reason to go back there…

……..

It’s not………

But you could help them-

What? No. That...that’s not...no.

You grabbed your head and stared at the ground for a while.

…

You weren’t in that house...perhaps this was really your thought.

Or you could’ve gotten that weird syndrome thing-what was it called again? Oh, right-Stockholm Syndrome. Yep. That had to be it.

…

……….

Well, maybe-

The doorbell rang and you jumped before breathing.

You grabbed the bat and went over to the door. You looked through the peephole and saw the food company you ordered from. You smiled a little before grabbing your wallet and getting your card.

You opened the door and got your food smoothly.

You headed back to the living room with your food and sat down, opening it up before beginning to eat.

You mind wandered again and wondered if there was a time when King’s favorite food wasn’t peanut butter. Maybe he was a businessman before he was a King of the Squirrels-part of you giggled about it but…

You saw the faces of the egos pass through your mind. Each of them had some sort of past before Mark. They...they were taken from their lives...from their families...from everyone…

They...they couldn’t have deserved it...no one deserves that…

…

You wanted to know what happened. What drove Mark over that edge to do that...and what the hell did he do exactly??

He was human...how could he just shape someone’s life into something totally different???

You heard your phone vibrate again and you looked over to it to see it was from Mark.

_‘(Y/n), please...I’m sorry. I can’t lose you too. Please come back to me.’_

You stared at the message for some time before putting it down.

You weren't going back just to know-jdjdhzysjskfifudhdhd

Error

**_A.N. I tried..._ **

Rebooting…

 

You heard your phone vibrate again and you looked over to it to see it was from Mark.

_‘(Y/n), please...I’m so sorry. I don’t want to lose you...I’ll do anything.’_

You stared at the message for some time before replying.

**...The Author wanted you to know**

**She cares for you deeply…**

**She just wants what is best and if you care**

**You should leave…**

**Before it’s too late-**

**M̛͙̦̝̝̃͝y͍̬̠͉̋͑̓̚ ̪̣̣̜̈́͑̚͠m̡̡͎̥̂̎̒̒y̩̙̣̓̆̕͝ͅ ̨͙̭̮͊̈́̋͠m̞̟̪̆͒̈́̃ͅy͉̫̙͂̍̈͜~̟̱͖͇̓̾͘͝ ̤̻͎̰͌͛̓͝Y̱͇̼͍͒̿͋̄o̢̰̟̫̎̚͝͝ữ̬̟͈̟̇̕ ̗̬̺͔̈͋̊̔ṯ̺̱̹̉̄̿̾ẅ̡͖͓̹́͛͂͗o̻̳̠̹͑̇̉̇ ̨̤̙̬́͊̑͝a̡̜̪̯̔̄̌͝ṋ͕̪̬̉͐̕d̨̦̻̼͗͛͒ ̥͇̗̔̎͑̾ͅẏ̡̼̙̮́͝o̮̲̞͇͒͒͐͝ǘ̯̯̠̲̔͋͠r̨͙͔̊͐́̂͜ ̛͔̞̈́̓̾͜ͅl̙̦͚̪͐̈́͋̓î̖̝͓͚͊̌͆ť̝͎̣̺͌̆͘ţ̹̠̙̽͘̚͝ļ̟͉̖̈́̏̈́͊ȩ̧̯̥̔̉̇̃ ͕͈̠͒̽̏̐ͅs̛̲̲͎͈͗̔̀ḫ̲͚͈̈́̊̀͝e̛͓̭̘̯̅̇͝n̢̻̰͈͒̔̎͠a̧͔̞̥͛͆͊̚ń̠͉̙̞̆̈́͐ḭ̛̩̤̣̑͒͛g͓͙̥͇̎̄̕a̬̮̠̱͋̍̽̌n̘̞̭̹͊͆̑̕s̛̮̱͔͐̄͘ͅ~̡͍̻͕̑͊̎͂**

**Friend-**

**A̡̬̼͙͐̋́͊h̡̙̟̠̏͐͝ ̬̹̜̝͐̒͠a͇̳̳̻̍̾̈́̎h̝͙͚̫̅͛̉͌ ̨̧̻͇̾̑̈́̈ả̯̬͍̬̏͂͑ĥ̘̞͔̺̈́.͎̪̟̻̑̿̆̒.̜̯̼̆̾͒̀ͅ.̝̥͖̣̀͆̈͘Ȉ̢̮͇̘͒̆ ̜͙͉̖̈͊͠ẅ̳͔͔̪́͐̎ȁ̝̦̜͔̈́̉͝s̹͈͈̰͊͆̃ ̪̱̮̭̏̆̊̕w̢̠͕̦̿̊̎̕o͎͙͍͕͌̉͂͋ǹ̨̘̭̦̍̈́̕ď͖̼̻̮̈́͠ė͈̭̦̕ͅr̨̢̠̘̎̀̓͒i̗͇͓̓̋̎̊ͅn̡̢̛̥̽̐̎ͅg̻̤̝̩̅̂ ͈̬̱̜͌̊̒̌w̧̻͓̖̽͗̈h̡͍̪̝̚͠ỳ̭̟̺̪̇̓́ ̡̝͓̩͊̓̿̋s̡̬͕̜̏̿̓͠h̥̫͕͉͊́̊̈ẻ̢̻̤͍̔̅͝ ̨͉̲̟̇͋̽̽a̙̠͇̘͐̕͠s̡̜̜̎͒̐̊͜k̙̺̝̩̋̽̅̂e̢̨̪͇̋̏̓̊d̡̪̜͇̀͌̈͝ ̛̩͚̱̹̈́͑͝m̟̭̣͎̋̎̕͝e̛͓̟̼̩̅͒̽ ̦͈̭̳̋̆̾̈́ṇ̹̮̠̃̎́̈́o̺̙̰͔̐̓͐̉t͔̥̫̙̎̑́̄ ̼͎̮̐̔̎̂ͅt̫̝̭̥̉͆͠o̳̹̼̜̓͛͐ ̢̟̤̥̃̌̑͛h͕͉̗͈͆͂͗͘e͖͚͚̟̓́͒̋l̫̳̮̍͗̏̃͜p̢̺͎̟͗̿́̋ ͓̝̦̭̓́̽̐f̦̻̟͈͊̿͆̕ö̡̫̳̙́̓̄̕r̢̮̟̤͛͐͝͝ ̹̳̪̫̾̍̊̍ẗ̢͚̰͔́̅̉̌ḩ̜̼̝̅́͌̉ĩ̖̺̹̏̀͝ͅs̥̳̯͎̓͋̚̚ ̦̬̳̫̿̔́͂o͙̝̻̲͂̓̕͝n̨̼̣̝̈́̌e̹̬͕̳̚̕̚…̙̦̱͈̈́̉̚̚**

**What are you going to do?**

**Ẁ̬̥̊͌ͅe̖͓̼͐̆̿l̰̬̞̈́̌̾l͓͕̟̍̌̑,̹̥̩͌̃͝ ̘̥͈͐̅͘s̡̧͍̍̒͠i̧̼̜̔͊͝n̰̥̰̐̊̑c̲͖̺̍͊̚e̛͎̩͚̽͝ ̠̤̖̓͝y͔̒̅̐͜ͅō͍͇̩͛̾ũ̳͎͈͗̄ ͉̼͇͒̐̚t̬̪̜̓̀̿w͎͎̦̌̇͝o͇̘̺̅͐̆ ̤͕̪̒̋á̧̝̣̒r͔̲̣̒͊e̞͙͆̀͑͜ ̡͉̫̄͆͝s̠̘͚̑̇͐ờ̠̦͖̓ ̜̟̆̄͜i̡̩͉̾͑́n̢͇̎͗̚ͅc͉͓̭̐̽͝l̛̘̪͇̍̾i̖̰̟̽̚̚n̨͈̬̄͌͊ë͇̘̔̆ͅḍ̨̛͉̊̈́ ͇͖̠̓̈̚i̮̩̼̇̑̌n͉̠̣̏͌̂ ̧̢̺̒̐̊j̦̥͚́͛͠ụ̣̂̏͛ͅṡ̡̼̣̐t̛͙̪̋̊ͅ ̣̰͚̋̽̆m̧̱̬̈͗e͔͍͔̒͊͝s͇͓̳̅̾̚s̰̜͍̽̂͘i̡̗͉͋̎̿n̪̖̜̅͊͝g̹̝̺̋̽̈́ ̡̛͙̠̽͘u͚̘̺̓̾̕p̯̹̪̓̌͌ ̤͕̈́̄͛ͅe̳͔̰͒̽̕v̘̣͎̆͘͝ê̩͕̯̇̅r͎̠̠̿͋̃y͕͔͎͆̔̈t̪͖̤͆̈́͐h̠̬̖͊͆̚í̡̺̰̈́̋n̨̹̲̅̋͊g̮͈̽̚͜ ̞̼̺͊͊̚Ĩ̗̰̘̂͛ ̰̫̦͛̋̌l̮̗̠̾̑͝ǒ̦̻͌̿ͅv̨̤̇͋̒͜ę̜͎͊̏-̨͕͈̿̾͑h̛̛̟̖̠ŏ̬̟̼̌̄ẁ̜͇̜͂̍ ̧̭̠̾̿͘ä̩͕̪́̿͑b͖͍͔̔̇͘o̢͎̔̑͘͜u̫̮̥̾́̚t̯͕̩̽̈ ̢͙̝̌̈́͘t̢̹͚̊̋̔h̤̠̺͂͑͠i̟̪͕͗̉̕s͓͙̲̿̊̔?͕̖̳͆̿́ ̧̙̀̉͂͜L̥͇̪̓̉͒ę̫͖̇̂̌t̥̠̔̐͜͝’͔̖̗̈͌s͈̮͎̑̐̕ ̥͕̌̀͝ͅb͚̮̈́͒̉͜r̢̠̱͐̑͊i͚̪̤͂͂̀n̹̦̖̽̚͝g͎̗̻͂̎̅ ̠̤͓͐͛̈́y̡̪̥̓͌̌o̢̹̯̍̂̇ŭ̬̙̱͗̚ ̠̬̞͛̍͘t͍͖̽̓̔͜w͔͚̦̾̐͊ơ̢͖̣͊̚ ͈̻͇̍͘͠i̪̯͇͋̒ň͍̦̜̉̒ť̡̺͎͘͠o͖̮̙̒̾͠ ̨͕̗͒͒̋t̰͙͉͆̌̿h̤͇͉͆͒͝e̹͚͍͗͒̕ ̬͈̙̄͒͠b͓͔̔̔̄͜ó͎͎̠̓̕ŏ̗̼̞͛̋k͓̩̽͒͜!̻̖͚͛͂̚**

**What?!**

**Y͓̳͚͑̏̔ȩ͇͎̀̈́̀p͚͎̊̊͝ͅ!̦͚͉̄͠ ̢͈͖̈́̿͝Y̺̯̤̆̿͠o̻͉̠͊̓͝u͉̼̰̿̒͛ ̰̞̤̆͘t͚̦̞͂̀̽w̢͔̘̓͛̒o̰̙̻͌̇̈ ͎̪͔̾̕ǎ̧̙͖̉͆r͔̠̫̄̒e̡̛͇̻͊̔ ͖͓̅̈́̌͜g̺͉͕̉͌̽ȯ̟͎͍̔͘ḯ̘͈͎̿̊n̡̝̣͊̽͝g̼̘̻̈́̚͠ ̯̗̻͊̅̂t̥̖̯͂̾̑o͕̼̔͝͠ͅ ̤̫̳͐̐b̢͍̯̈̒e͚͍̘̐͠ ̤͕̻̈͛̀p̟͈͙̽͊͝å̼̞͖̄͛r͚̩͈̽̈́͘t̛̙̺̞̆͗ ̖̘͙̑͆o͍͎̗̊̃̈f̛̤̖̼͛̄ ̫̫̘̅̉̇t̪̖͈̓͑h̖͉͌͑̂ͅę̼̟̾͑̋ ̧̡͉̉̎̆b̲̮̮̿̇͘ő̤̘͚̄̅ō̘̝͍͐̎k͕̪̮̀̈͒ ̡̺̗̍̓͘à̤̰͙̔̕ñ̻͚͔̑͝d͕̺̮͒̐̈ ̡̺̳͗̋̕ì̫͕̥́̕f̳̜̙͆͗̚ ̲̮͎̓̀t̢̜͇̔͊̓h̛͚͕̤͂̆e͓̼̺̽̉ ̝̦̤̅̂͝ṙ͉̝̥͂͌ě͍̘͇͂͗ả͙͔̪̅̅d̛̗͇̗̍͌ẻ̹̤͂ͅr̲̼͓̿̊̈́ ̧̘̣̀̔͝e̱̰͎͆͊͊v̢̳͖͋́̈ė͓̤̟̃r̻͙̮̔͌͠ ̲͓͔͆̏͝h̰͎̰̐̇̑o͖̮̖̎̌̓p̥̻̦͛̀͆ě̞̭̦̉̆s̞̳̳̎̕͝ ̖̙̈́̈͛ͅt̞̳̖̾͊͠o̜͓̅͛̕ͅ ̡̠̪͐͐͆h̞̯̝͌̄̕ȅ̢͚͉͑͗a͓̤͎͆̽͘r̰̯͓͛̅̚ ̯̬̲͂̈́̿f̨͔͔̀̄̕r̨̡̛̼̃̑o̙͚͌̇̓ͅm͕͕̲͋̊́ ̬̮̠͑̾e̜͎̤͗͘͠i̢̦͍̇̍ţ̨̦̓̌̈́ḧ̡̫̳́́̔e̞̰̖͛̈́̅ȑ̡̠̫̾͛ ̮̣͖̔̔͆o̞͓͗͑͊ͅf͕͔͉̓͗͝ ̢̞͓̍̂̍y̛̠̬̖͊͠ơ̳̝̞͆̾u̺̳̼̍̃̓,̼̦̰̇͒͝ ͍̰̇̚͜͝t̢̨̖͌̑͝h̡̛̲̙̎̐e̡͖̮͑͛͘ỹ͙͖̻͂̄ ̞̜̻̐̄̋ḧ̥̬͉́̌͠a͓̥͚͑̂̂v̹̠͊͐̑͜e̟̹͕̍̈́͝ ̝̦̠̒̓̌t̛̬̘̬̒̎o̺̲̗̓̄̐ ̘̝̀͊͋ͅç͈̿̃̒͜ö͕̠̠́̄̋n͓̮̙̔̉͐ṭ̥͓͒̇͝i͓̤̓̽́ͅň̼̟͕̆̽ü̲̭̭̂͠ë̦̱̞́̓̏~̟̥͒̀ͅ**

**No-Reader Leave-**

**T̪͈̰̈́̔̀h̡̛̩̻̒̊e̤̯͉͒̋͝y̝̘̮̔͌̕ ̘̬͈̎͝w̞̪͇̑̋̕o̢͖̝͆͗̕n̟̩̲̍̈́̚’̙̆́͛͜ͅṫ̥̺̪̽̾ ̺͖̝͂̋͝l̜͚̼̈̌͝e̞͍͕͂̋̔a̠̗̯̐̃v̠͍͑͒͊͜ë̢̖̝̓̈.̻͙̰̊̆ ̥̦͍̎̓T̢̼̺̽̾̃ḩ̣͔̽̔̍e̞̘̗͊̀y͉̙͚̆͋͋ ͓̩͔̓͂̑c̡̨͚̈́͂̊a̢̖̰̔̓͠r̥͎͕̀̅ẻ̟̳̹̈́ ̦͕͇̍͆̑a̡̞͙̾̃͘b̳͓͔͌̏̽o̪̪̘̍̈́͝ů͙̤̲̓t͉̪̱̒̊̕ ̭͖͚͑͑̅y̢̛̭̝͂͐ơ̬̱̹̇̓u̹̰̱̾̈́̑ ̟̠̖̾̈̐t͎̻͖̋͆̒ẇ͎͍̺̿̇ŏ͕͔̳̇̀ ̮̺͖̓͋͗w͚̰̜̃̕̚a̬̫̯̿̓y̺̹̳͐̈́ ̤̟̭̄͂̚t̼̗̘̄̕͠ò̧͚̣͋͘o̤̼̦̓ ̧̪̕͘͜͝m̛̻̳͇̀̈û̮̗̼͒̌c̢̦̣̓̑͛h͙͈̮͐̍̕.̛̩̟͎͝ ̮̺̜̄͝A̻͎̖̅̌̔n͙̞̤̄̒̍ḍ̮̥̃̔ ͕̫̮̈́̅͝y͔̭̾̿͜o̞̘͚͆̕̚ủ̜̜̟̇͝ ̜̊̐̈́͜ͅk̖͖̫͒̊̚ṇ̨̏͋̕͜o̢̧̱̿́̅w̨̢̬͋͑̂ ̬̹̌̓̆͜w̮͙̯͛̐̔h͇̺̄͊͝ͅą͎͙̐͆͝t̡͔̭͋͂?̺̜͕̓̔ ͚̘̗̿̅͛L͎̙̦̄͒͌ḙ̰̜͆͠͝ţ̰̥̓̈̎’̡̱̭̍͝s̪̼̊̈́̅ͅ ̠̱͎̾̊̑m̱̬̳̓̅̿ạ̡͉̀̂̈́k͍̗̓̃̄ͅe̛̘͇̤͑ ̼̊̌͜͠ͅṡ̜̦̭̈́͗ŭ͎̱̩͋͝r̻̫̐̈́̔͜ȇ̺̼͚̀̿ ̨̯̭̑͗̏ŷ̡̠͓̎̐o͉̺̊͌́ͅų̫͖̈̒r̺̟̉̒͠ͅ ̗̼̩̿̕͠m̝͉̣̂͒̽ă̢̯͋̑͜s̢̪̰̏͗̈́k̗̤͙̊̎́ ̢̣͍̓̑̽į̦̥͐̇̄s̰̹̫̓̋ ̝̖̭́͒̈́ḿ͈̭͇̍͊o̜̪͈̅̂͝ȑ̗̖͔͆͒e̼̰̹͆̕ ̫̤̪͊͗s̡̪̱̈̽͋e̼̙̩̅̉̕c̦̳͕̈́̈̈ṷ̫̬̇̎̂r̠̩̹̂͗̓e͓̜̜͑̚̚~̢̙͉̌̎̕**

**No-get away-Stop it-YOU CAN’T DO THIS-READER GET OUT!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ṋo͇̽w̠̌ ͍̎ẗ̘́h̝̉a̢̎t̥͑ ͍̌h̨͠ȇ̮’̛̺s̹̈́ ̖̈g̗̓ò̧n͚̈́e̩͌-̡̏h̘̕o̘͑w̢̚ ̱̉a̩͋b̫͝o̱̽u͔͌t̯ ̫̚w̻̓ȅ̪ ͈͒h̤ả̢v̮̿e̳̅ ͔͂a̛͖ ̰̅l̼̔i̘̅t͍͘t͔͊l̻̑ẽ̝ ͎̐‘̙̔t̩̉ǎ̬l͈͝k̦͌’͍͆?͔͋**

**̮̇İ̯ ̢͒d̪̾o̡̓n̝̿’̲̃t̡̆ ͙͑c̮a̻̔r̗͑e̻̕ ̝̇i̝̅f̹́ ̀͜y̛͕ô̜u͖͊ ̩̚l̠̎ë̻́a͕͒v͒ͅe̡͗ ̡̄o̭͊r̥̓ ͉i͝ͅf̳̐ ̹͐y̻̕ö̤́ũ͈ ̡̔s͚̍t̡̐a̜͗y̲̎-͚͘ï̤t̩̑’͜͝s̹̒ ̤̓y̲͗o̹͠u̺̒r͙̔ ̢̕c̟͆ẖ͘o̡̾ǐ̡c̙̈́e̻͊~̪ ̢̎S̙͑u̳̾c̥͒h̘̊ ̓ͅà͕ ̙̓l̰̈́o̝͆v̥͆ḙ͛l̮̒y͔͗ ̤̃t̗̄h̺̽ǐ͓n̡̒ğ̘ ̹͗t͈͆o͚ ̱̀ḣ̪a̢̕v̰̅e̩̐-͔̇ì̮s̻̅n̤̊’͎͑ț͝ ̜̒ḭ̊t̟?͋ͅ**

**̙̒B̳͗u̘͌t̲̏ ̘̋i̫͂f̠̌ ͕̔ģ͐o̠͆-̱͠y͉̔ö̖́ȕ̝’͎͒ḽ͒l̯̓ ̪͝n̘̐e̬̾v̳̀è̳r̠̆ ͇́k̰̍ñ̟o̡͠w̱̆ ͔̽w̗͊h̼̓ạ̋t̼͠ ̪̌ḥ̓a̱̍p̫͐p̞͊ę̌n̖̂e̹͘d̳̔ ̝̈́t̪͌õ̩ ̦͗y̫̕o̫ů̦r͈̿ ̘̕b̜̃ė͍ļ̓o̡̾v̛͖e̻̓d͎̎ ͙͑A̢̚u͕͐t̤̋h̤̓ò̪r̩̃~̧̌**

**͋ͅO͙̍f͇ ͇̊c̲̈o̟͘ū͇r͉s̨͘ĕͅ-͈̉i̞̎f̺̒ ͖̽y̧̏ȏ̝ủ̡ ͝ͅs̤̈t͕̅ạ̀y̤̕,͚͊ ̳̄w͖̿h͉͗o͇̿ ̣͠k̬͒ǹ̻ỏ̪w͔͆s͖͂ ̥̈i͉̾f̡̐ ̹̏y͔̌o͈̊u̲̒’̬l̲̋l͓͘ ̟̈ę͒ṿ̍e̞̕n͗ͅ ̣͋e͍̍n͓͌c̬͌ǫ̈́u͔̾n̲͆ṭ̓e̢̓r̙̋ ͎͑t͚̄h̯̿e̲͆m̳̌~͚̈́?̟̾ ̘̚P̼ǘ̬ ̥̊h̰̋u̠̎ ̰͋h̻͒ū̪~̙**

**̻̔P̟̂l͈͛a̱̓ỳ̻ ̫̑ṫ̩ẖ̍ę͒ ̥̌g̰̈́ảͅm̱͊è̫ ̰͝a̮̽ ̲̈́l͈̎ĭ̟ẗ͉́t̙̆l̼̃e̜̚ ̞̆l͙̍ọ̍n̮͆g̞͝ė͎r͇͝ ͗͜w̆ͅi͇͆t̝̚h̤͆ ̝͐m̨͗e͙̓-̠́w̱̅ȯ̟ṉ͗’̲͠t͕̅ ̨̚ÿ̖́o̺͐u͍̍ ͖̊p̦̎l͓̑e͚̔a̖͝s͔̄ȅ͉~̫̓?̯̐ ̬̃L̲͛ḛ̋t̰̿’͓͐s̰̀ ̡̔h͙̀a͚̽v͇̿e̲͋ ̙̚F̛͉U̪͛Ṅ̞!̪͑**


	17. Ch. 17

****

**M͔̗̒̋a̟̬̽̓ň̹̰̂y̭̮̽͝ ͈͈̿͝o͐͜͜f̛̫̠͝ ̢̜͑̀y̛̞͘͜o͔͉͂u̡͊̈́ͅ ̬̗̋͛w͕͍͗͂ā͓̳͠ň͓̞́t͚̮͐̅e̱̔͠ͅḍ̛̦͆ ̻̮̔͊ṭ̗͗o̬͔̍͒ ͓̭͛͊k̹͉̆̂n̙̬͌̚ö̜͇́̊w̻͇͂̎ ͖̗̂̋w̬͕͑̽h͕͛̌͜a̰̹̎͘t̡̛̹̎ ̺̹̽̂t̘͚̃͘h̘̺͒̌e͓͐͌͜ ̪͇̃̀f̗̝̂͂i̭͎͒̂ņ͈̍́ạ̮̌̏ḷ̯̅̆ ̫̳̈́͝w͚͕͐͘ȏ͉͉̆ŕ̠͝ͅḋ͇̜͝s͚̜̑̚ ̡͇͠ö͉̬̒f̥̫̽͋ ̠̙͑͋ẙ̱̯̕o̞̣̐̑ủ̩ͅr̢͉̂̆ ͉̲̈́͝l̼̱͐͐i͇̻̋̆t̝̮̐̈́t͎͙̍̒l͈̪̋́ę̗̏̍ ̱͔͊̓A̢̬u͚̓͊ͅț̨͗̕h̤̯̾̈́o͍̱̓̈r̯̳̒ ̻̟̅̾w̜̫̓͝ḛ̢͘͝r̭͉̔̑ė͕̠͘ ̢̑̂͜s̮̙̅ö̙̫́̏-̧̛͕̇Ḯ͇̩̆ ̪̥͑c̛̤̻͒l͍̙͗͊e̮͓͛̌ǎ͓̹̽n̝͚͛́ȇ̟̻͑d̬̆͜ ̖̗͊̋u͍̒̈́ͅp̛̤̬̍ ̣̖̋̌h̡̼̒͂e͎͔̐̚r̛̞̉ͅ ̫͉̏̀v̨̦̊͛i̙̻͗͂d̺̖͂̀ȅ̻̪̓ő̦̮̆ ̧̙͋͘j͙͉͑̈́ư̛̱̦s̪̠̀͆t̨͍̔͝ ̢̗͝f̭̻̊̾o̡̥̓͋r͖̭̍̅ ̛̬̗͐y̧̜̓͒o͕̥̔͛ű͈͕̆~͓̭̿ ̭͈͐̿E̺̞̍͐n̲̙͆͘j͇̲̇͋o̟͚̕͠ȳ̫̭͠~̢͍̇͋!̭̻̈́͋**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iYozEIMYBQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iYozEIMYBQ)

**̢̼̒̉O̭͔̍͘ȟ̩̯̋-̤̣̑̂Ȃ͖̠͘n͎̳͌͘ḑ̥̿͆ ͕̥́̽ö̩̗̕ņ̡̿͋e̛͔̞̿ ͕̻͑͠ḿ̼̺̄o̡̼͆͝r̥͈̅̌ē̻̲̏ ̦̬̑̕t̰̩̐́ḫ̬̾̎ỉ̩͔͝ṅ͎̮̎g̞͔̈́̃ ̢͕̔̓b̙̰̚͝e̳͎͐f͕͖͗̽ö̟͇́͊r̻̭̓͝e͉͇͋͝ ̬̝̎ŷ̺̟͝o̺̗͝͝û͕̰͑ ͓̪͠c͓͍͌͂o̗͈̐n̞̝͛͝t̗̖̐į͎͝n̞̖̄̌u͎̮͐͠ë͇͎́̾-̧̪̈̈Ị̰̂͝ ͙͙̽͛a̻̗̅̏m͍̓͜͝ ̩͈̃̎ṋ̯̂̇o̢̞͛̓t̟̘͌͠ ̦̙̀̀A͇̠͌̽n̟͚̿̐ẗ̲̮̈́i̡͔͌̕ṣ͕̔̌e̺̱̾͆p͓̣̓͝ț͕̔͠ì̢̤̌c̢͖̐͝e̻̟͑͝y̙̦̑̋e̥̥͂͠ ͇͎̋̕o͎͌̏ͅr͓͖̒͐ ̭̩̑̏a͉̜͘n͕̮͗͗y̥͙̓͗ȍ̧̧͂ṅ͙̙ê͈̗̿ ̫̼̈́̏ȓ̖̲͝e͉̖̾̓l̟̪̋̎a͙͊͜͠t̛͇͎͐e͙̥̓͝ḑ͙̐͝ ̖̱̎̑ť͔̻̌o̹̮͝ ̡͈͊̍t̤̫́̓ḧ̡̫́̕ē̖̩͘ ͙̤͊̕S̢͂̚ͅé̡̊͜p̰̱̋̓t͕̲̏̈i̢̛̤̊c̯̲̏͘s̼̜͋͝-̝̝̈̍i̺̺̕͝s̢̩̄̉ ̧͈͑̕t̡̡͆̅h̠͎̄̄å̢͇̏t̨̜͋ ̘͖̐͝ċ̳̝̐ḽ̢̔̈ë̛͎́͜ǎ̘̪͝r͓̬͌̏~̗̟̎͠?̟̠̅̈ ̣̤̈́̆Î̫̤͠ ̛̙̭̈́h̛̩̏ͅǫ̤̆̇p̡̬̒̚ȅ͇͔̅ ͍̮̔͌s͈͖͑̂ŏ͖̝͂-̼̱̃͘o̡̱̓͒t̢̥̄̀h̗̟̅͂ę̗͐̚r͓̤̒͗w̛̙͓͛i͍̱̓̏s͇̫̚͝ë͔̪̎ ̟̖̂̉ỷ͖̠̎o̘͉̿̎ũ̥̪̒ ̺̻͊̋a̜̫̾̽ȑ͇̖̔ę̡͋͘ ̡̢͆̏ẅ̨̼́̾a̯̱̿͊s͓̯̏̎t͔͙̀ì̫̮n̰̖̓̕g̟̘͂͆ ̤̭̈́̌y̘͕͊̚o̪͑̑͜ų̧̓̆r̠͈̒̀ ͍̭̚͝t͈̰͋̊ĩ̳̅ͅm̡̹͌̊e̟̜͐̚~̡̘̄͝**

**̻̯̈́̾S̮̭͂̔ȯ͔̪̑m͖͂̐͜e͚̮͑̈́o̭͈͒ņ̤̾͘ë̢̤̓ ̤͍̀͛h̛͇̖͌á̖̱́ṣ̢̚ ̼͚̉͝a̼̬͑̈́ḽ̜̎͠r̨̼͋ĕ̬̣̚a̧̳͑̆d͓̤̏̉y̥̻͒ ̭͎̇̏f̥̹̈́i̫̮̅̌g̜̝͒͘ų͇̂̃ȓ͕͎ȅ̥͇̐d̝̓̔͜ ̞̩̍̒o̝̦̅̓u̙̖̔̚ṯ̳̐͠ ͚͖̍̄m̭̦̓y̹̝̚͠ ͉̥͝n̨̺͑̓a̟̅͜͝m̱͎͛̈́ë̘̣͠ ̡̩͂͗o̹̫̊͌n̙͊͋ͅ ̥͕̒̕Q͉͚̆̇u̧͕̾̂ọ̼͒̿t̯̱̐͝e͍̙͛̽v͍͔͆̆ ̢̹̈́͑s̞̈̑ͅò̮͔-̢̯̈́̃h̭̼͑́á̼̳͠v̳̠͑̏e͚̫̒͘ ̞̬͑͝f̦͍̑́u͕͉̇͠n͖͚̓́~͓̳̊̌**

 

You stared at the door in front of you. You d͉̱̃͌o̗̹͋͊n̡̰̈̆’̡̣͂͛ţ̱̈̿ ͓̘̑̂r̭̮̿͘ḛ͓̋̀m̖̦͒̈e̩͊̈͜m͕̥̈̚b̥̻͑e̝̜͗̚ṛ͍͑͋ how you made it back here but...you had somehow convinced yourself to come back…

You...You just wanted to know how...and why. Then you’d be gone. You promised yourself that.

You weren’t going to stay. Under no circumstances were you staying…

You raised your hand to the door and as you were about to knock, the door opened and you were faced with a tear stained Mark.

You stared at him blankly as he breathed. “(Y/n), I-ah-” He pulled you close to him and hugged you tightly. You lingered there for another moment before wrapping your arms around him and petting his back softly...but you didn’t feel for him as you did before.

He held you a little longer before parting and rubbing his eyes, taking hold of your hand. “Come on-” He pulled you inside and led you over to the dining room.

He sat you down and held his hands together. “Do you want anything? At all? Water, juice, soda-”

“I’m fine,” you claimed coolly.

“Oh...alright…” He nodded some to himself before grabbing himself a water and sitting down across from you. “S-So...you actually considered?”

You nodded a little. “I just...I just wanted to know something though.”

He blinked but nodded, opening his hands. “Ask me anything-I’m not holding back.”

You nodded some before continuing. “...Mark...When did you first encounter Dark and Wilford?”

He paused for a moment before chuckling and shaking his head. “You’re still wondering about those things?” he muttered, annoyed. “What’s the deal anyway-they’re not important-”

You began to get up.

He got up and quickly raised his hands. “I-I mean, I-I’m sorry. I just don’t see the point...everyone always asks but it shouldn’t matter-”

“I thought you only knew they existed.”

He paused for a moment before looking up. “Well...I meant Amy-”

“You said she died before she could see you again.”

He paused for a moment before shaking his head. “No...I...I said I saw her. And talked to her. And then she was taken again.”

You watched him for sometime before sitting down. Perhaps you were getting his and Yan’s accounts mixed up but...why would Yan leave something like that out?

_‘Because he’s not human-he was trying to keep you...why not make it sound worse?...But...isn’t that worse? Being taken again? So then why lie-’_

“(Y/n), I...I met those two in a very poor time I suppose. I...I was going around, trying to make a living doing mediocre things while my head tried to find a headspace that it liked. But...then they came into my life.”

You looked over to him to find him looking down.

“...I had very few things to be happy about…one was a girlfriend I had before Amy and yourself...she would talk to me and, although we weren’t the happiest, we were making it...but then, Wilford came in and took that away from me.

“At the time, Wilford was a reporter of sorts. He traveled around and would interview practically everyone and...he even went and interviewed me.

“I accepted because I didn’t have all that much to lose at that point but...I didn’t realize exactly how much he’d be taking exactly.” He rubbed his knuckles a little and looked over to you shyly. “Could I...Could I hold your hand? I-It’d help…”

You watched him for a moment before reaching out to him and holding his hand.

He smiled some as you held his hand. “Your hands are warm…” You stared at him, clearly not falling for any bullshit he was trying to offer you.

He looked back up to you and his smile weakened. “R-Right...sorry. I just...I just missed you a lot…”

You nodded some. “I missed you too...till yesterday I could only think about getting away and getting back to you...and then you hurt me.”

“I said I’m sorry-”

“Mark. Can you continue?”

“B-But you’re not listening-I’m trying to apologize here a-and you’re not even trying to understand-”

“What’s there to understand Mark? The fact that when I came back you immediately decided to try and degrade me down in an argument or the way you grabbed me in rage?”

“But I-”

“But you what?”

You began to move your hand away and he held onto it. “I’m sorry-you’re right. You’re right-this was my fault from the get-go-”

“Don’t blame yourself for me being taken…” _‘At least, not yet.’_ “They took Amy and I on their own terms. It wasn’t your fault…”

He watched you for some time before nodding. “Thank you…”

“...Can you continue now, please?”

He nodded and breathed, now holding on a little more to your hand. “So...after a stressful interview, I stepped out and went to go see my girlfriend since she had decided to wait for me outside and what do I see? I see Wilford...a-and he has her pressed up against a wall and...and he’s kissing her feverently. And she wasn’t even fighting-she seemed like she was enjoying herself...He...He took her from me (Y/n). And when they pulled away from each other, he acted like he hadn’t just destroyed one of the few things I loved...and she didn’t say anything about it either but...we did end up breaking things off because of it…”

He squeezed your hand lightly and shook some. “I-I just, I just had so little (Y/n)...I...I just…” He looked up to you with tears in his eyes. “I just lost it…” He began to cry even more and held your hand close but...you said nothing.

…

After noticing how blankly you were reacting, he asked weakly, “Wh-Why aren’t you saying anything?”

Before you could say anything, someone else muttered, “Maybe because they don’t believe your little lie.”

You both turned and got up as you saw Dark enter the room, Wilford trailing closely behind him. “YOU-” Mark yelled.

“I believe we have names Mark~ And my, you made me seem so evil even though you’re the real danger here~”

You blinked as you turned to Mark. “So you weren’t telling the truth either?!” You moved away from the chair and backed away.

“(Y/n), no, wait, they’re lying. They’re trying to take you away-it’s a trap!”

“No, it’s not.” You turned and saw King had walked in. “We’ve come together to settle things: once and for all.” He somehow seemed more bolder and confident-when the hell-?

“King?” you asked softly.

He turned and looked to you, offering a small smile. “Hello (Y/n). I’m sorry it took us so long to come back to you.”

You watched as the others made their way into the room and you backed away into a wall as Mark just stood there, watching all of them.

Then...Mark chuckled darkly and adjusted his hair some. His tone changed completely. “So, have you all finally come to end me? Have you all ‘remembered’ your pathetic little lives?”

Wilford chuckled. “Well, being a Colonel certainly isn’t that pathetic-”

“A WIFE STEALER IS THOUGH!” He grabbed his water and threw it at him, but then it suddenly disappeared.

Wait-wife???

Wilford chuckled some. “I guess life doesn’t want me hurt quite yet huh?”

Mark just stared and backed away. “H-How-”

Wilford blinked and tilted his head. “Oh, you don’t remember?” He chuckled. “Well, life has a bit of madness in everything-Life just has a funny way of showing it!” he hummed.

Mark shook his head and looked around at everyone. “So what the hell are you assholes going to do now huh?? What else do you want?! First you take my love, then my life, then my other lovers-”

“We want you to tell the truth,” Dr. Iplier growled.

Mark looked over to him and rolled his eyes. “But you already know don’t you? You know what happened-why waste breath on it?”

“Because of them,” the Googles pointed over to you.

Mark looked over to you for a moment before shaking his head. “They’re done with me-with all of this. What makes you think they’ll care?!”

“They came here to know, didn’t they?” Dark asked coolly, adjusting his suite and looking over to you. As you met his eyes, you felt yourself relaxing slowly. You could feel that he didn’t want to hurt you…You even smiled back a little as he smiled at you.

Mark looked over to you for a moment before furrowing his eyebrows. “Wait you...you’re actually happy to see these little shits? How is that even possible, they’re just-...oh…” He chuckled and held his head. “Of course...Stockholm Syndrome. That explains it-they convinced you to love them huh? Just like Amy?”

You blinked. Amy...Amy loved them?

Dr. Iplier shook his head some. “They do not have that case-or at least, not yet. But with your change of character they might have a change of heart...”

You looked over to Mark to see him shaking his head, once again chuckling darkly and holding his head as his laughter got louder. “Man, this is just funny. Really and truly-and that’s because I thought that they loved me but no, it seems like once again, you manage to take away something I deeply cared for!”

You blinked and furrowed your eyebrows. Amy wasn’t the first time...so...who was-

“You know what?” Mark looked over to you with a big ol’ smile on his face. “How about this? I’ll show you exactly what happened! And in the end, you can tell me what you think is fair in the damn truth.”

He began making his way over to you quickly and you held up your hands, trying to get him away from you. “No-get away from me-!”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you close, leaning his forehead against yours. “You want the whole story? Fine-let’s go back shall we?” He pushed you against the wall and as you heard the others arguing in the back, he pressed his lips against yours and you fell into darkness.

 

*********************************************************************

 

*In the past*

 

You woke up and breathed in a cold, shaky breath. You didn’t know where the hell you were but knew that you wanted to get out immediately. “Hello?!” you tried to call out.

But nobody came.

You looked around and saw a group of friends walking around. You blinked when you happened to recognize one. “Wilford??”

You ran over to them and tried to touch them but found that you couldn’t do so. Instead, you ported to being in front of them and saw Mark, Wilford as the Colonel, and...someone you didn’t know the name of.

They were all smiling and hanging onto each other, laughing contentedly.

You somehow began moving along with them as they went further on and you saw Mark’s eyes land on a lady in a distance, making him blink and point her out. She was mostly cladded in black with a black veil covering her face but she seemed too content to be a widowed bride...unless she was a happy widowed bride.

Light flashed and you saw Mark and the lady being pronounced as husband and wife. You saw next to Mark was Wilford and that other man but...Wilford seemed to be slightly saddened. Even though he was the best man, he didn’t seem satisfied…

You looked over to see the name of the newly wedded and barely caught her first name before everything faded away: Celine.

The name Wilford-no...William was saying after whatever incident had happened. Then that must mean-

The scene changed again and you saw Celine and William holding hands in front of some doors, Mark yelling and throwing stuff at them, ordering them to get out immediately and seemingly in pain.

You could see the pained expressions of Celine and William as they exited the doors together. Celine suddenly came back in and as you saw Mark look up with hope, she removed her wedding ring, dropped it to the ground with tears in her eyes before going out for the last time.

Mark stared at the ring and and tears began to flood his eyes as he collapsed to the ground.

The scene faded once again and you saw Mark sitting alone in his room holding a knife and a bottle of wine.

He stared at himself in the mirror-he looked like such a wreck at the time. In fact, he even seemed years older than what he led you on to believe in that moment…

He stared at himself and then the ring on the vanity for some time. Then, he grabbed a towel and stuffed it into his mouth. Soon after he grabbed the knife and faced it to his chest and-oh NO- “MARK-”

But it was too late. He stabbed himself and whined through the rag. As he fell forward, the world around you began to go into darkness and you freaked out. How the hell-how the hell was he alive then?! How-

All around you two was darkness. He laid there on the ground in a fetal position and part of you thought he was dead but...that wasn’t the case.

He suddenly took in a staggered breath and sat up, holding his heart and looking around quickly. Then, he paused and his eyebrows furrowed. He pushed himself off of the ground and you saw something rise in front of him but, what you weren’t sure.

Before you could come closer, the figure wrapped its arms around him and muttered, “I’m sorry...it wasn’t your fault.”

You blinked and then, the scene shifted and you once again saw Mark in the real world, holding the knife again with curiosity. Before you could say anything, he stabbed himself again and descended into darkness again. Why?!

He rose again and looked around, more curious than anything else really. The figure had appeared in front of him again and offered him a hand. He took its hand and they disappeared. You looked around and felt like you knew that place...

_‘The Void...Amy was here, wasn’t she?’_

You saw the figure appear in front of you and stare at you curiously. Any words you had to say were suddenly taken from you and you could only stare back at its mangled figure with confusion. “You’re early...Or maybe, ẏ̳̗̕o̠̠̐̌ṳ̳̃͠’̧̘̀̎r͎͓̽̃e͕̹̽̚ ̱͙̒͐r̥̲̈́̆i͍̓͋͜ǧ̮͇̎ȟ̢̻̈́t̖̔̑ͅ ̢͇͌̚ö̬͍́̇ṉ́̊͜ ͖͍̀t̛̰͕̐i̤̜͝͝m̱̮̽̓e̪̣͊̋~̪̫̄̏” It chuckled and tilted its head. “You’re certainly cute...but it’s not your time dear.” It looked around before looking back to you with its dark depths. “Don’t worry though-this won’t be the last time we meet~” It touched your face and chuckled darkly. “No no no...certainly not the last~”

Heat suddenly rose through its hands as it began to burn, you found yourself in another scene, your breath erratic.

You managed your breathing as you went towards the man at his desk and...that’s when you noticed it was Mark but...something seemed off. He didn’t seem as sane as you had last seen him and...and his grin as he wrote seemed more greedy and...just insane.

You couldn’t recognize him as he stamped each letter and wrote down different names-William, Damien, Celine, Abe, and…(Y/n)...

You backed away, confused for a moment before shaking your head. That wasn’t right-maybe there was another (Y/n)...yeah, you, you don’t remember being there. It must’ve been another…

You saw him begin to chuckle darkly as he stared at himself in the mirror...God, he looked dead...Like any part of his soul was just gone and his body seemed so broken…

_‘Mark...what did you do?’_

The scene changed and you saw everyone enjoying a party together. You eventually saw Mark walk off with the Colonel and you began to follow the two. You made it into a wine cellar and saw them drinking down a bottle of wine and just talking together but...you sensed something was off with Mark.

You heard Mark propose a small game of Russian Roulette and if no one was shot, then anything that was in the past was to stay there and there would be no grudges. Mark shot at William first and there was no bullet. So then William took the gun and shot at Mark- “BANG!”

The scene shattered and you could’ve sworn you saw Mark smirking as he went down into darkness.

You breathed and saw yourself seeing the others discovering the body and began following...Yourself?

You blinked and shook your head, confused. Who was this?? And why the hell did they share your face?! There was no way-

You continued watching them go around with the detective or, rather, Abe, trying to solve the case. The weird thing was-you couldn’t go with anyone else. You couldn’t check what the others were doing at all-you were stuck with this ‘other you.’ Part of you felt that this other you wasn’t going to be able to figure it out...this was much deeper and darker than anything anyone had ever seen.

You watched as you went around and at one point, you found yourself in the middle of a standoff between William and Abe. Right when they were about to shoot, someone else came inside and spoke…

It was the lady from the wedding-Celine.

You watched as everyone immediately began to calm down with her presence but...you knew she knew something about that house. She knew something was off...but would she be able to help at all?

She eventually had you and her alone and was sending you back into the past and...possibly somewhere in the future? Some things you didn’t recognize but before you could question it, you were taken out and forced to go investigate.

You went outside to interview some guy that watched the outside pavilion-the groundskeeper. They hadn’t been in that house for 15 years for fear of...something. And there would only be one way for them to go back inside-something we better have wished never come to pass.

But then, the house suddenly erupted with light and everyone ran inside.

You ran up the stairs with everyone and, when you reached the room with Celine, you saw her come out but...it wasn’t her. In fact, she looked like someone else completely-from her expression to the color around her figure-she reminded you of Dark in some weird way-

You could only stare as she seemed to stare right through you and the groundskeeper was using all of his strength to get that damned door closed.

He got it closed and told everyone they needed to get out. But...you, Abe, and William refused to leave. Abe wanted to find the culprit and...and William didn’t want to abandon his home. Especially when we found out that we had lost Damien as well...

You eventually found yourself alone but...in a different universe almost. And in this place, you were able to walk around freely but...you felt yourself being drawn to somewhere. A room with pictures and strings...an investigation room...and everything was pointing at William.

William found you alone in there and saw the accusations. He became furious and went after the detective.

You followed him-you didn’t want him to kill anyone else in a fit of rage.

Something told you deep inside though you wouldn’t be able to stop him. After all-how else would he have become ‘Wilford Warfstache’ if he was still sane~?

He went upstairs and you saw both him and Abe aiming at each other. Abe told him he couldn’t admit his faults and that he couldn’t handle the damn truth-in which William shot at him in the chest. You fought William for the gun and, as you fought, another bullet rang through the air and you felt yourself get shot. You watched William with pleading eyes as your body went over the edge of the railing.

Your world came to darkness and...and you found yourself back in the void. You saw Mark there...he looked close to death-his veins were even a strained grey as he stared at you and asked, “ **It’s not fair, is it?** ”

You wanted to run away but, at that moment, you saw Celine and Damien step out of the shadows. Celine was covered in a deep red color while Damien had a soft blue over his figure and-

Your brain connected the dots. Celine and Damien-they were part of Dark.

As they promised they could bring you back, you tried to yell at yourself to get away-get out of there-run-don’t listen to them.

…

But this other you wasn’t you.

And they wanted revenge~

You saw yourself go out and, when you reached the outside world again, you saw William sitting there. ‘You’ backed away from him in fear as he tried to explain himself and somehow came to the realization that he didn’t kill anyone...which wasn’t really true but ‘you’ didn’t tell him that…

As he ran off to go find the others, he left Damien’s cane and ‘you’ picked it up...but then, something flashed and when ‘you’ looked back into the mirror, you were no longer you but...Dark.

You caught your breath as he cracked his neck and was suddenly doused in grey.

Before you could do anything else, you saw him leave but...you were stuck there. Alone.

And then, you woke up.


	18. Ch. 18

You breathed and held your chest as you looked around in panic. The others were standing over you, surrounding your figure as you came back.

“(Y/n)?” Yan asked frantically, taking hold of your cheek to check you.

You nodded some as you sat up. You looked at all of them as though seeing some for the first time before your eyes fell upon Mark who had the deadliest smirk on his features. “What did you find, (Y/n)~?”

You stared at him and you pushed yourself back into the couch cushions in fear. He chuckled and shook his head. “Of course...now you’re afraid of me, aren’t you?” He held up his hands. “A dead man walking...living in a time with these people in a time they don’t belong in. How are we alive? And how did we end up here? How did we ever come across you~?”

You pushed yourself back as he bent forward and chuckled, picking up his hand and running a hand through your hair. “I never thought I’d see you again...but here you are-an almost exact replica~ But you don’t want revenge, do you?”

He hummed and shook his head. “No no no, not you. You had no real connection to the attorney...but yet, you feel as though you do in some ways, correct? And one of those ways is feeling as though you aren’t satisfied-”

“That’s enough,” Dr. Iplier growled warning. “Let them go.”

Mark paused before looking over to Dr. Iplier curiously. “And why should I? It’s not illegal to hold my partner’s head, is it?”

“It is if they don’t consent.”

Mark paused before chuckling and dropping his hands. “I can’t argue with that!”

You held your face at the places he touched and felt your hands clench up some.

King bent down to you and rubbed your arm softly. “It’s alright (Y/n)...he can’t hurt you...no one will, ok?”

Mark scoffed and laughed. “Now that (Y/n), that’s a lie.”

You looked over to Mark before King took hold of your chin and turned you back to him. “He doesn’t understand himself right now,” King muttered...Then, he pushed your chin up and brought you closer to him, connecting your lips with his.

You froze up a little before beginning to relax in his grip. You sighed softly and kissed him back before pulling away. Dark and the others were staring at you while Mark looked away.

“...So, (Y/n)...I’m the monster right?” Mark asked coolly.

You looked over to him for a moment before looking to the innocent faces that surrounded you. He took their lives from them...He changed them...He killed whatever made them unique...He’s a monster.

…

Right?

You remembered the figure inside of the Void...Something about them...about the way they _knew_ you…

You turned your head and met Dark’s eyes. The same eyes from the ones in the Void...he...he knew something...Something more…

Dark tilted his head some. “You alright?” he asked calmly.

You stared into his eyes and saw the ones from the Void…

You slowly looked back to the others and remembered what Amy had told you...What she had warned you about them…

She told you not to trust anyone…

Not Dark…

Not the others…

Not even Mark…

The others must’ve felt the shift of air around you because they all came a little closer to you. “The Host inquires if (Y/n) is ok.”

You looked over to him and then the others.

Ș̑̓͜o̳̗͗̈m̧͓̒͝e̛̬͎̎t̘͓͘͝ḧ̖̹́̑i̟͛͆ͅn̰͌̉ͅǵ̙̙̈́ ̭̜̓͘w̢͓̉ả̹̊͜s̲͑͌͜n͔̲͌͘’̺̫̑t̘̻̿̃ ̥̌̅ͅr͉̬͗̆į̙̏̆g̭̰̈̔h̪͉͆̈t̜͇̔~̺̹̉͠

“(Y/n)? You ok?” Oliver asked worriedly.

“(Y/n), say something,” Dr. Iplier tried.

You looked at him before shaking your head and getting up.

Something was wrong.

Everything...Everything was wrong.

“(Y/n)?” Yan reached out to you and you pulled away.

Ÿ̨̺́͋o̪̩̓̓u̻̯̕ ̗̲͌͆ẁ͈̤͠e̝̹̍̇r̟̰̂̕e̹͂̽͜n̮̙̈̏’̰̞̒͂t̰̰̋͛ ̨̗̓͝s̺̙̃̓ų̺̆̄p̧͔̎͝p̨̪͌ö̤̬́̕s̮̹̈́͛ē̮̦̈́d̗̺̽͑ ̣̙̍́t̹͙̓̍o̮̱̾͗ ̢͑ͅč͙̣͠o̪̬͊͠ṁ͉̭͝é̳͍̿ ̱̘͋͆b̥͔̄͐ả̘̠͠ç͚͌͋k̳̠̈̍~̭͔͋̌

“No,” you muttered softly.

Mark looked over to you as the others stared, confused. “‘No’?” Dark asked.

You shook your head and looked around at all of them. “I...I don’t think Mark is a monster.”

Mark blinked as he stared at you. “And what draws you to that conclusion, (Y/n)?” he asked curiously.

You looked at him for a moment before shaking your head. “He was confused-turned around by the thing in the Void.”

“What thing? What Void?” Dr. Iplier asked.

You stared at him before your eyes darted over to Dark. He tilted his head before saying, “(Y/n), think about your next words carefully...you might not like what you hear.”

Your eyes widened and you got up. You needed to get out-you needed to leave. You promised you’d get out of there-YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN’T COME BACKAOSJFKLSDUITNJSD

ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR

 

**H͇̠̱̖̓̆̍̕a̛͇̣̼̦̎̾̏h̳͍̘͇̑͆̓ă͇͚̟̝̂̒̓h͚̝̘̫̆͐̃͌ḁ̞̥͔̏̂͒͊~͎͇̙̦͒͒̽́**

 

Restarting…

 

Loading chapter…

 

**L̙̭̈́̐ę͈̀̚t̜̹̕̕’̪͍̒̈s̖̖͊͊ ̧̅̔ͅṱ̤̃̕r̲̙̂̎y͉̜͆͠ ̦̩̊͛t̢̳͋h̲͍͗͆í͍̘s͙̰̓̂ ̠̖͐̚ã̦͜g̘̃̃ͅä̟̝́͆i̝͉̋̔ṅ͖͉̿.͍̭̈͊ B̥͚̆e̞̣͌̕s͙̬̃͐i̮̣̋͋d̦̲̈́̐e̅͜ͅs͙̼̐̆-̟͚̏̋w̲̻̿̌e̤̬͂̌ ̢̣̿ạ̞̃͠l̪̖̾̎ȓ͔̥͗ȩ̰̍̽a͇̳̓̃d̠͚͂̓y̖̐͊ͅ ̺͕̃̔k͉̫̐͒n̹͈̎̎ę͎̎̂ẁ͕̰͑ ̧͔̌̿s̥̋͜͝ò̜̯͛m̢̞͑͗é̮̫̍t͎͕͋̀h̞̘͐̔ǐ̢̻̏ń̟̳͘ǵ̮͍͋ ̡̯̽̽w͉̗̄̓ä̹̹͆s̝̱̈̎ ̣̱̏͗w̱͉̍r̥̱̄̔o̧̭͛͠n̥͙̋̚g͈̹̎̽~̨̠̅̚ ̯̪͒́Y̢̤͛͝o͎̳̍̚u͇͚͘͠ ̧̩͌̅ç̪̒h̡̯͂̈o͓̳͌̈́s̩̠͌͠e̱͎̒̕ ̜͕͊͝t͖̎̈͜o̻͈̿͝ ̣͚̃͐s̼̘̔͋t̬̹̐̋ǎ̬͈̔ẏ̡̥͝~̣̫̑̈́ ̯̻̓͘P͇͉̐͐ů̲͇̈ ̤͇̏͘ĥ̨̚ͅű̪͖̊ ͇̝͛͌ḩ̢̒̐ü͓͉͑~̢̥̀͘**

 

You breathed and held your chest as you looked around in panic. The others were standing over you, surrounding your figure as you came back.

“(Y/n)?” Yan asked calmly-probably the calmest you’ve ever seen him.

You nodded some as you sat up. You looked at all of them as though seeing some for the first time before your eyes fell upon Mark. He watched you with cold, drained eyes with a hint of something sinister behind them. “What did you find, (Y/n)~?”

You stared at him and you pushed yourself back into the couch cushions in fear. He chuckled and shook his head. “Of course...now you’re afraid of me, aren’t you?”

“Of course they are,” Dark interjected. “You’re not supposed to be alive and yet, here you are. They don’t trust you.”

Mark chuckled darkly. “Of course, of course...But they trust you all, right? The ‘real victims’ here, right?”

King held you close to him and rubbed your back, muttering, “It’s ok-he can’t hurt you anymore. We’re here…”

You nodded into his shoulder softly and held onto him.

“‘He can’t hurt you anymore’ blah blah blah. When have I ever hurt them in the first place? Hell, Wilford over here was the one that shot them didn’t he?”

“By accident!” he shouted. “And they’ve already forgiven me-haven’t you-”

Dark held a hand over Wilford’s mouth and muttered something to him, making him shut up rather quickly. “It doesn’t matter what happened before this-”

“Then it equally shouldn’t matter about me ‘destroying’ your lives now should it? You’re contradicting yourself Dark-you still have trouble with that, don’t you-”

“ **Q̳͉̆͠U̼͖͂̚Ỉ̩̰͝Ḛ̅̕ͅȚ͎͛͗.”**

You all stared at Dark as he held his headaskldjfuiduiodsi

You over to Mark. “Mark...just leave them alone.”

The others looked over to you as you spoke up. Mark tilted his head. “You want me to leave them alone? Really?” You nodded. He scoffed and shook his head. “(Y/n), I wish I could, really...but, there’s a reason they haven’t left.” He looked down. “You see...they’re part of me...which means…” He gazed at you with cold, lifeless eyes. “ **They can’t leave me~** ”

You stiffened and backed away into the couch cushions again. He merely laughed tauntingly in your sudden fright. “ **OH! I’ve managed to make you even more scared! How delightful-Really. Your face speaks a thousand words and possibly more-fear, sadness-DESPAIR!** ” He continued to laugh mockingly as grey veins began to grow into view on parts of his head and arms.

You shook and held onto King’s arm, your nails beginning to engrain themselves into him by accident.

And then, as it seemed Mark reached his peak of his insanity, everything slowed down.

You felt the air shift as you looked around, finding the others watching Mark-some in fear, some in anger, some...in sadness…

“ **Broken things live here with him~** ”

You looked for the source of the voice but found none.

“ **Broken things, broken people...Mark is broken~ He plans on taking everyone else with him too~** ”

The question came out without your permission~ “How do I stop him?”

“ **You can’t~ He’s broken...Broken things cannot be fixed...But, there may be a compromise.** ”

“A...A compromise?”

“ **They need someone to be within...someone to hold their souls and make sure their spirits are alive...they need a ‘host.’ But the host cannot be a broken person…** ” A shadow of a figure appeared in front of you-you recognized it almost immediately. It was the thing from the Void-They grasped your cheek and hummed. “ **You’re not q̳͚̇͌ű̟̤̚i̦̭̇̿t̤̳̿͘e̺͎̓̄ ͕͒̀͜b̼̜̒̈́r̬̫̈́͘ọ͚͗͂k͕͇͗̉ḛ͚̔͝ñ͙͓͘, are you~?** ” All possible movement ceased at this point as they moved forward and stared right into your (e/c) eyes. “ **Do you want to s̳͓͗̀à͚͔͋v̭̤̈́̂ė̝̼͊ ͇͉͆̓them?** ”

You felt your head nod for you.

They chuckled and smirked. “ **You just have to let me in then...where I go, they follow...All you have to do is say ‘Okay.’ ̯̹̒͛L̺͖̅̽e̱̦͐̈t̪̦̋͂ ̺̝͐̉m̪̰͊̓ē͈̜̕ ͓̻̀̚ḯ͇̺͝n͓̹͆̅, (Y/n).** ”

 

**Y̢͙͌o͇̊̚͜ų̞̑̚ ̠̻̈́̑a̼͕̔͘l̦̼̍̊l͙̪̒̃ ̬̜̃͝m̖̤̅͋i̡̱̒̏ṡ͇͔̚s̯̟̓͠ ͎͇̎͌D̪̙͛͘ǎ̤̭͝ŕ͙̤̅k̛̼̼̇’̘̲̾͋s̻̾̾ͅ ̹͈͛̇l̳͑͜͝i̮̼̎͊t͕͎̂̕t͓̳̋̎ḽ̲̇̎e̺̟̍̆ ͕̙̅͑p̎͜ͅo̬̺͒̕ẽ̺̩̾m̫͎̏̎ṡ͙̹̀ ̪͓̍͠d̫͕̐͛o͉̗͆̔n͎̟͋̚’͇͒̿͜t͇̠̿͗ ̧̘͌͗y̟͈̓̚ō̭̪̐ų̯̔͗~̛̦̫̚?̗̓̈́ͅ**

**̼͙̿**

**Ḧ̩͓́́ö̙̭́w̤̺̄̽ ͓̜̉̂a̝̼͊͗b̧̺̌͠ǫ̟̃ǘ̗̺͘t̩͉̊̉ ̗̦͌̐ṫ̞͂ͅḧ͍͚̕i̙̝̿̽s̢̥͗:̨̛̖͆**

**̺̰̽͒**

**Y̢̯͒̅o̜̯̔̇u̗͗͠ͅ’̰͙͗̓v̪̱́̕ĕ̗͓͠ ̨̊͜͝m͇͔̆̏à̢̰̓d̩͕̒̚e͈̭̾͊ ̙̣͒͑y̙̮̒̓o͇͆͠ͅu̗̲͗̅r̺͉̀̄ ̻̟̌̊b̢̮͊̚ē̹͚͒d͚̟̐̔ ̧̟̓b̮̥͒͊y͔̟͑̍ ̝̪͐͘m̜̥͛͂a̩̠͑̐k̥͓͝i̫̪̋͌n̼̞͛͗g͎̬̈́ ̧̛͔̍ȳ̨̯͘o̦͎͊̕ų̺̇̈r͍͈͊ ̰̮̈́̈w͖̜̽̐å̮̼̌ŷ̛̰̪ ͎̫̎̔h̜̤̆̽é̡͖̓ȑ̩͎̓e̲̒̄͜~̠̬̔̀**

**̡̹͆́**

**Y͚̝͊̆o͚͔̅̒ụ̢͊̚ ̲͙̇̋k̛̼̖̄n̻͍̎͝o̧̩̎͝w̳͖̑͂ ̝͈̃̄w̗͇͂h̥͉̿͠å̲͚͝ţ̠͐ ̧͍̂͝y̭̱̅͝ở̢̝ụ͚͑̎ ̻̣̑̕w̧̱̃͑a͕̯̽̆n̛̺͍͆t̪͊͜ ̡̱͐͘b̤̥͊͌ṳ̮̽͝t͇̬͂́ ̼̤͑d̬̮̈́͐ơ̧̬̾n͙̺͛͒’̢͎̈́̋t̩͚̊͠ ̮͈̚͝w͚̭̎͝į̰͑͋s̘̪̈́̀h͇̓̉ͅ ͔͛͐͜t̫̬̏̕o̲̺͋̓ ̖͕͊̂g͙̭̃͘o̱̤̓̈ ͉̙̓͗q̪͕̒u͖̱̅̃i͎̩̽̐e̛̦̺͝t̗̥͒l͓͉͛̇ỹ̨̯̿ ̮͎̌̈́i̝̝̒̈́ń͍̯̓t̫̳́͘ǫ̗͒̆ ̖̮̒́t͖͇̔̔h̼̣̒ė̘͙ ͉͔̔̈́n̗̖͐ḯ͍̜̉g̦̘͂̇h͚̗̎̂t͇̺͒͠~̠͔́̇**

**̝͎͑̚**

**S̜̘̅͝o̬̳͒̚ ̙̆́͜ļ̰̿͒ē̟̹̾t̥̫̓̏’̪̝̂͆s̤̯͐̈ ͎̣͌͝h̝̯̒̕a̺̝͋̄v̠͚̽̊e̪͙̿̃ ̟̱͑͠a̰̘͐͠ ̡̹̅̉l͍͈̋i͓̥̊̈́t͉̪̋̈́t̞̯̓͝l̬̩̈́̇ȩ̲̓͐ ͈̲̈͝f͔̩̈͐ǘ̧̕ͅn͇̙̐̃ ͕̙̔̚a̧̫͐̆n͉̮̿̐d̥͔̈́̍ ͎̥͐̄p̨̑̚ͅr̹̾͜͝ę̤̆͝ś͓̠̉e̬͖̚̚n̜̤̔̅t͌̈͜ͅ ̨͍͗͒à̙͓ ̧͙͊̐c̡̢̛̈́h̜̭͑͋ȯ̯̘̅į̛̪͑c̯͎̊͑e̛̞͜~̢̧̂̄!͕̺̿**

**̺̻̽͘**

**Ḓ͗̕͜ą̥̋͋ŕ̬͓͠k̤͎̔̕ ̡̟̊g̨̼̿̅a̬̞̾͑v̗̲͌̄ë̲̭́̚ ̻͚͒̾ÿ̘̙̈́o̧̹̍̉u̘̻͆͘ ͚̗͗͑c̥̦̄̚h̺̻͋͌o̦̠̔̉î̢̦̐c̮̩̃e͍͖̊̇s̲͕̔-͈̬̃̓Í̻̪̕ ̞̖̃̄m͚̗̓͝ȉ͇̲͗g̖͙̓̔ḧ͕̦͛t̪̗͛̔ ̘̯̋̈a̞̖̋̑s̬̈́͒ͅ ͉̠͊̕w̡͚̏̆e̫̫͠l̥̳͆̎l̫̫̽̀ ͈͗͘ͅg͖̯͂͛i̡̧̓̎v̰̺̂̚e̖͇̔͘ ̮̪͐̏y͙͈̎̑o͔͎̿̈́u̼͉̅̆ ̡̝̽̕o̧̭̅̈́n̞̘̈́̀e͔̜̐ ̱̻͑̚ȃ͎̜͝s͕̩̄͋ ̯̀͜͝ẘ̢̡̄ḛ͔͛̎l̰͖͒̉l̛̦̭̇~̫͎̂͝**

**̯͖̉͘**

**B̥̩̈̔ḙ̪̏̚l̠̾̂͜o̰͉̔̑w͎͉̾ ͔̳͒̋ḯ̮̠͝ş̩̑͒ ̬̻̓͝a̢̤͐̑ ̨̯̃̚p̳̫͋̈ö͉̩̚l̮͒͜͝l̜̻̆͘ ̨͉̆̈a̭̯̍͒n̫͙̂̆d̫̯̔̕ ͖͉͐̇t͕̾̉͜ḩ̧̆̑e̬̰͂͝ ̮͖̈͆f̠͎̄̎i̢̹͌͒n̨̙̂͑â͚̜͘l̞̘̂̆ ͚͓̑̃v̪̙͑̕o͙͇͂̄t͈͚̆̎e̯̜͛̿ ̧̭́̊w̦̫͘̚i͍͖̓̕l̙͇̿͘ľ̝̖̈́ ̯̥͘b̡̙̉̀e̢̞̅͒ ̱͉̌͋s̥͖̊̈h̭͙̋̾o̢̺͑͐ẅ̛͕ͅn͓͇͛̕ ͙͙̾̽b̩͔̈y̩̹͗̊ ̩͉̓͠p̟̝̈́r̮̬̉̅ȇ̹͉͑s̗͚͐͝ë̢͖́͐n̥̗͠͝t͚̠͊̾i̢̗͘n̹̭͐g̘̯͗́ ̼̣̽͝ț͔̈h͉̩̚͘ě̮͔͑ ̫̞̆͂c̢̛͍͠h̬̣͗̑o̠̘͛͒ị̖̈́̍c͎̝͋ę̫̂̓~̹̰̒͆**

**̬̬̕͝**

**Č̳͍̇h̟̦̒̊õ̳̣̕õ̥̥̂s̪̺͆͝ḙ̯͌͘ ̰͉̑̽ẃ̤͚̚i̭̩̾̋s̡̹̃͝e̫͈̾̈́l̺͚̇͒ỹ͔̱̕~̲̰͋́ ̛̜̮̽P̩͚̽̐ű̬̗̄ ̝̪̍̍h͔̬̐͝ủ̢̗͗ ̩̪̅̊ḩ̗͌͛ũ̥̻̈́~̲͖͛́**

 

[ http://www.strawpoll.me/16763958 ](http://www.strawpoll.me/16763958)


	19. Ch. 19-No

“No,” you choked out.

He blinked before tilting his head. “ **I’m sorry-I don’t think I heard you correctly-** ”

“NO!” You forced your arms to move and grabbed their arms, pushing them off of you.

You began hearing a loud ringing come to your ears as you pushed your way past everyone, your movement being horrifically slow. “ **GET BACK HERE!** ”

You grabbed at the walls around you as you waded through the hallway, seemingly growing longer the harder you tried to reach the door.

You had to get out.

You had to get out.

GET OUT

GET OUT

GET OUT

GET OUT

GET OUT-

You grabbed the doorknob and twisted it-

.

.

.

.

.

 

******************************************************************

 

*Dark’s POV*

 

…

Did you really think you could escape me?

How funny…

I thought you wanted this.

After all-you did choose to read this story, didn’t you?

You knew I was here…

You knew what I wanted.

What I truly crave out of this godforsaken place.

Not love-no, no. Now _that_ is just ridiculous.

No no no…

I needed a new body.

I _always_ need a new body.

Mine all break- _he took my true body._

And because he took it...I rely on his little fans for ‘support.’

And I’ll take it by any means necessary.

You signed up for this when you began reading this book.

You knew _exactly_ who I was.

And even if you didn’t-the Author sure did try to tell you something was wrong.

But

You

Didn’t

Listen.

No one ever listens to her, do they…

Oh well…

So, are you ready my dear reader?

...No?

Haha...It’s so entertaining to see you think you have a choice anymore.

 

******************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

They chuckled and smirked. “ **You just have to let me in then...where I go, they follow...All you have to do is say ‘Okay.’ Let me in, (Y/n).** ”

“Okay.”

You watched his smirk grow every so slowly and heard him chuckle darkly. “ **Good c̡̘͋h͖̮́̕ö̝͚̽i͕̞̍͒c̮̞̈́̚ẹ́̐͜. You really care.** ” They grabbed your neck and pulled you towards them, connecting your lips and producing this weird heat from your chest and the longer you were connected, the more the heat rose and seemed to almost leave you.

At one point, you opened your eyes and you could see the shadow being taking on a shape of a person. The longer you watched, the more you realized...they were morphing into you.

At one point, they opened their eyes and then, there was a cast of bright light brought over you.

You couldn’t see anything.

You couldn’t hear anything.

You couldn’t feel anything.

All you could see was the light-

“(Y/n)???”

You caught your breath as your eyes refocused and you looked around to see all of the egos sitting around you in Dark’s living room. They were all around you, watching you worriedly.

“She hasn’t said anything-Dark-” Dr. Iplier began.

“She’s breathing though-everything should be alright-”

“Guys?” They all turned to look at you.

“(Y/N)!” King quickly pulled you close to him and hugged you tightly. You paused for a moment before giggling and hugging him back, feeling the cracks along his face~

The others began to crowd around you and ask questions. “(Y/n), what happened? At one point we were all arguing with Mark and the next we’re  back here-what did you do?” Dr. Iplier asked, taking hold of your hand pulling you close to check on you, his eyes a bit fuzzier than you remembered.

“You didn’t make a deal with him, right?” Dark asked with a smile on his face~

You shook your head and as you were about to explain, you paused and chuckled. “Don’t worry about it...just know that you don’t have to rely on Mark anymore.”

They all blinked before smiling and hugging you simultaneously. You tensed a little before beginning to hug them back, feeling their skin shift and creak~

After a while you all had settled down around the table and were talking as Yan began to prepare a large meal-your second favorite food this time with some peanut butter for King.

Host was talking quickly while Bing was trying to show you and Oliver some fresh memes from the internet-yeah, they had let him in again because of the ‘special’ occasion...And a good dose memes are always healthy after a dense encounter. At least, according to the Googles…

You were content…

Everyone was happy…

You got your h͇͎͒̀ḁ̤͒̂p̝̼̆̕p̫͈͗͝y̳̦͋͗ ̢̠̏͒è̦̩̀n̙̋̎͜d̘̝̏̿i̘̠̅̉n̥͆͒͜g̖̝̀̇.

A nice.

Happy.

Ending.

 

.

.

.

******************************************************************

 

*Dark’s POV*

 

**Enjoy your eternal sleep, (Y/n).**

 

**Í̙̝̈s̬̩͂͝ ̧̝̈́̓t̢̛̳͛h̤͆̐͜i̳̩̿͝s̨͍̊ ͍͈͌̔t̨͇̔͑h̛̺̹̽ȩ̱͐̈ ̛̩͓̽e͚̪̋͝n̖̗̓͂ḑ͕͆̕~̦̩͐͝?͎̻̿̑**

**̝̞̈͘Ǫ̭̌͐r̲̩̃̚ ̠͍̊̌s͕͐̃ͅì̱̱͆m̧̯͌͝p͉͓̎̈́l̺̯̊̓y̡̘̏͛ ̩̓̌ͅa̹͍͂͆ ̙̻̅̊b̖͇̽͋ë̼̝́͝ġ̯̤͘ï͈̗͂ň͚̞͂n͔̩̄̒i͈͙͐͌ṅ̯͖̄g͈̲͐͠~̠̝̄͝?̢̤̄̒**

**̜͔̇̅Ẁ͔̰͗h̻͇̄̏ë̲̻͠ȑ̞̬̚ḛ͇̓̍’̡̢̈́͘ṣ̺͒͂ ͖̱̓͐ṫ̳̩̉h͚̳̚͝e̞͕̒͝ ̙̖̐͛g̦̲̀̇a̛̼͈͒m̬̝̍̉e̡̦͌̊~̯͜͝?̺͇͐̚**

**̰͈̾̒W͎̞̆͂h͔̠͛͒é̢̼̏r̡̖͐̈e̛̞͖̅’̨̩͊͛s̰̄͠ͅ ̬̪͛̕t̗̣̃͝h͍͖͌̀ë̱͔́͘ ̺̯͐̕f̟͙́͝ǘ̖̻̿n͙͇̈́̕~̡̟̋̊?̻̒́ͅ**

**̗̠̎D̜̣̽͆o̗̙̊͠n̛͔̬͐’̛͔̲͝ț͇͒ ̜̊̌ͅw̬̰͗̚ǫ̩̅͘r̨̫͊̾r̢̤̄̈ý͙̻̏ ̜͕͐l̝̭̋̾i͈̞̽͋t̞̰̒̚t̖̻̍̎l̡̮̂̐ḙ̂̈́ͅ ̹͕͊d̤͕̄̓e͉̞̋̇a̤̫r͓̭̓̃-͙̙̐̽i̻͍̊͠t̟̱̾͗’̢̨͌͐s̤̚ͅ ̪̖͆̆c̠̩̑̄o̼͍͒́m̻̘̓̅i̬͑͒ͅṇ͉̇̆g̼͆̚͜~̡̦̕**

**̞̼͒A̩͕͐͠ṇ̯̔̌ḓ̟̀͘ ̤̔̿ͅl͚̘̐͋e̼̎ͅt͇͍͊͐ ͔̗̍̉m̱̘̎ȅ͉͓̄ ̖̹̃͝ä̲́̕ͅs̛̤̩͋s͎̖̒u̞̜̓̚r̲̖̆̚e̢̱̍̓ ̗̙̈́̒y̨̠̍̓ṓ̪͔u̮̭̒̊-͉̼͠͝y̫͖̐̑ŏ̺̻̈́u̝̝̎͋ ̼̭͒̿W̹̹͌̓Ỉ̟͎̇L̺͓̈͑Ĺ̰̪͆ ̜̺̃̆ḧ̖̩́͗a̦͕͋̕v̫̠̐̚e̞͇̓͠ ͕̩̇͆s̳͇̃̔ö̭̫̕m͔̗͐ë̘͉́͒ ̛̪̘̈́f͉͚̀̕ũ͕͖͝n̡̯͒~̣̺͑͂!͕̬̽͆**

**͇̼́̕T̢̩́͛ą͔̃̃ ̺̐̈́͜t̡͎̅̍ä̯̮̊~̛͈̈́**


	20. Ch. 19-Okay

****

**̰̉I͔͊ ̰͂ŵ̫ȃ͔s͈̊ ̪͒r͎̓ȩ̍q͙͛u̢͐e̹͛s̖t̝͝e͗ͅd͝ͅ ̰̽t̠͂o̓ͅ ̳̎r͉͋e̫̍l̀͜e͓̓a̤̓ş̈e͒ͅ ̢̊b̮õ̮t̢͐h̏ͅ ̙̓ḛ͝n̨̏d̫̋ḯ̤n̪̓g̯s̲̈́ ̡͆s͇̕o̝͂-̞̄a̞͝l̯̄ţ̛h̪̽o̘̕u̦g̛͔h͉̿ ̦̓ẗ͍ḩ͗ì͎š͓ ̤̇o̹̎ñ̹e̫̽ ̼̆ẃ̠ő̼n̻̿,͎̿ ̎͜i͖͐f̫̋ ̣͝ÿ̤́o̫̅u̠͐ ̙͂š̺o̗̍ ̢̐c̨̉h̪̽o͕̐o̻̅s̕ͅȩ̅ ̙̇t̹̋ō̙ ̗̕g̞̽o̺̒ ̡̈t̳͋o̐ͅw̜̅a̘͒r̯̚d͓̅s͔̎ ͚̈́t̘͗h̩͘e̯͋ ͎͠o̤͝t̖̉ḫ͑e̟͊r͓̆ ̨̌a̹̕n̙͊s̼͝w̩͗e̩̔r̞̈́ ̨̈́t̡̛h̻͐ë̯́n͕̐ ̣̉s̮o̮͌ ͈̒b͕͒e̙̎ ̨͌i͍͒ẗ̮́~͇͗!̮͂**

**̢̐ ̙͂H̫a̪͝v̺͠ę͛ ̲̄f͚͒û͙n̙͋~͍̈́**

 

“Okay.”

You watched his smirk grow in content and heard him chuckle darkly. “ **Good choice. You really do c̗͇̾͋ạ̧̈͝ŗ̗̍͠e͙̭̔̂ ͚͙̎̄ą̺̒͆b̭͚͊̄o̦̼͂͘ù̲̫̈́t͈̗̓̄ ̡͔̐̅ṱ̺̽͛h̨̧͐ẹ͇͐͠m̞̹͑̎...I hope they’re worth it~** ” They grabbed your neck and pulled you towards them, connecting your lips and producing this weird heat from your chest and the longer you were connected, the more the heat rose and seemed to almost leave you.

At one point, you opened your eyes and you could see the shadow being taking on a shape of a person. The longer you watched, the more you realized...they were morphing into you.

They opened their eyes and then, there was a cast of bright light brought over you.

You couldn’t see anything.

You couldn’t hear anything.

You couldn’t feel anything.

All you could see was the light-

“(Y/n)???”

You caught your breath as your eyes refocused and you looked around to see all of the egos sitting around you in Dark’s living room. They were all around you, watching you worriedly.

“They haven’t said anything-Dark-” Dr. Iplier began.

“They’re breathing though-everything should be alright-”

“Guys?” They all turned to look at you with such lovely masks~

“(Y/N)!” King quickly pulled you close to him and kissed you deeply. You paused for a moment before giggling and kissing him back.

The others began to crowd around you and ask questions. “(Y/n), what happened? At one point we were all arguing with Mark and the next we’re  back here-what did you do?” Dr. Iplier asked.

“You didn’t make a deal with him right??” Dark asked worriedly.

You shook your head and as you were about to explain, you paused and chuckled. “Don’t worry about it...just know that you won’t have to rely on Mark anymore.”

They all blinked before smiling and hugging you simultaneously. You hugged them back, giggling and smiling, not even worried about their masks anymore~

After a while you all had settled down around the table and were talking as Yan began to prepare a large meal-your second favorite food this time with some peanut butter for King.

Host was talking happily while Bing was trying to show you and Oliver some of his other functions-yeah, they had let him in again because of the ‘special’ occasion. And what fun it is just to be surrounded by friends~! At least, according to the Googles…

You were happy.

Everyone was happy…

You got your **h̡͍͒̚ḁ̘̋͘p̨̩̒̕p̞̪͑̂ÿ͖̻̿ ͇̝͊̒e̫͓̊̚n̨̮̈͘ḍ̖̈́̚į͓̒͝ǹ͚̲̅g̡̖̈́͝~̡̛̕ͅ**

A nice.

Happy.

Ending.

.

.

.

.

.

*Dark’s POV*

 

I watched you as you floated in the Void, your mind slowly but surely deteriorating but with peaceful thoughts…

What? You thought that you would continue living after this?

Haha...You really are dense, aren’t you?

You said okay...you knew something was wrong, didn’t you?

Oh right, you were told to try again…

Well...you still had a choice, didn’t you?

You knew what happened.

You aren’t really that connected to the reader-the Author even tried to help you by giving you a choice...but yet, you ignored her. You didn’t want her help...You wanted to share your character’s fate.

How pathetic.

What’s more...you wanted this from the beginning, didn’t you?

You kept reading…

You could’ve stopped.

You didn’t have to read this book to the end.

But yet here you are.

By your own will-you chose death.

…

Did you think I would be more?

Did you think I would be kind?

That I would represent something like your little ‘fluffy out of character’ Darkiplier?

You read the description, didn’t you?

You know who I am.

You shouldn’t have just assumed your little end here would be ‘happy.’ After all-the Author wasn’t told that _that_ was a requirement.

This time...The Author tried to help you...to warn you to leave before reaching your end.

But

You

Stayed.

You made your grave…

I guess you’ll just have to live in it too.

**Enjoy your stay.**

 

**Ḷ͉͑̉ï̟͙̔t̯̏̕͜t̗̭͊̃l̛͚͛͜ȇ͉͔͒ ̩͚̌̑s͈͔̋̃h̹̼̄e̛̱͓̐e̘͜p̹̻̈́̔ ̢̛͙̾l̤̪̒͝i͔̓͜t̖̀͗ͅt͇̮̓͂l͖̦̊͘e͓̰͒̉ ̛̖͕̒s̗̓̆͜h̖̖̿͆ḙ̣̊̚e̛͚̯͠p̳̞̽͌~̦̳̒͝**

**̗̗̕̕T̪͍̒̍h̤̜͑͝o̢̤̿͐s̖̼̃͘ẹ̱̓̓ ̙̌̍͜w͉͎̓h͕͇͑̕õ̪̣ ̠͓̏̒c̝̩͒̒ą̜͂̕m̭̰̾͝e̛̞̻͌ ̩̭̍̿h̡͎̓̽ẹ̬͂̓r̢̍̊͜e̝̞͂͋ ͙̣̎͛á̬̳̈́r̪̬̈̽ė̯̤͗ ̦͕́ṣ̬̂̏ḯ̦̲͊m̛̗̺͘p̩̫͊͗l̘̝̓̓y̜̫͋̂ ̦̻̆͆s̖̜̿͐ḫ̫̿̇e̲̤̍̃e͎̤͒̄p̱̃͑ͅ~̮̖!̬͕̾͑**

**̞̗̒Ṉ̦͑̐o̹̯̊͠t̺͔̿̾ ̢̫̈́̑ȩ̜̑̀v̹̬̈́͌e̖̣̾̾n̨̫͂͠ ̘̟̒͝b̯͉͑͠o̦͙̾̿t͍͙͐͊h͖̩̋̒e̢͇̎̓r̠̠͛̌i̛̼̙̒ǹ̬͕͂ĝ̰̞͒ ̖̗̃̑t̨͕̐̈́ȯ̪͉̃ ̳̠͒̏t͔̩͌͝r̢͎̄̏ȳ̲͖͂ ̖̭̏͛å̻͘ͅn̗̫̍͠ḏ̅ͅ ̢̠͗͘ṛ̻̓́e̥͚̍̓š͉̝̕i̞̥͌̌s̩͇̋̒t̘͚̏͌~̲̩͗̂**

**͇̳̅̐O͈̬͋̆r̙̝̿ ̭̻͐͠p̳̯̍̍e̥͇͛̃ŗ̙̀͑ḩ̣̑̐a̛̳̹̔ṗ̠̰͠s̖̩̈́̓ ̼͖̉̈ỹ̯̯ó̱͍̊ú͓̩̍ ̗͘͘͜ṯ̠̈̿h̫̪̔̽ȯ̯͉ṵ̼̊ġ̮͖͐h͙̙̃͋t̟̪̔͠ ̠̹͐̄f̢̭͒̈o͖͈͝͝l̢̲̉͊ḻ̞̆̕o̢̠͗͌w͎͔̋͝ǐ͕͚͆n̥̱͛̓ĝ̤̮̂ ̣̜̿͂a̘͈̿̊ļ͓̍̏o̦͕̎̉n͇̜̈́͝g̹̞̓̍ ̡̪̔̃ŵ̯͙͐o̧̧̒͠u͇̙̚͠l͚͉͂̑d̝̲́̕ ̜̪̎ṣ̃̿ͅį̱͑m͎̳͑͑p͎̖̎͘l̙̱̓͝ỵ̧̔̀ ̛͍̳͛ḅ̻̌̇e̝̘͆̉n͔̣̈͒e̢̫͛͠f̝̗̈́̋i͚͖̇̅t͚͎͗ ̗̖̈́̄ŷ̛̦̟ô̪͚̏u͕̗͑̔ ̬͚̓̉o̪̹̎̀r̟̽̏ͅ ̧̠̈́̔t̨͎̂̎h͈͙̎̈ḝ̭͠ ̳̱͂̋A͓̥͑̇ṷ̤͛̚t͕̪̉͘h̟̘͌o̡͚̓̉r̜͚͆̑~̱͚̂͠**

**̱̰̌͝W̳̻̽̾h̝̗͋̄o̪̱̓̚ ̬͋̀͜ḳ̭̐͠n̨͕̚͠ö̡͙́͒w͇̭̾̍s̤͖͛̄,̥̟̾̎ ̫̫̐̿w̘̪̚͘h͕͋̓ͅo̲̙͑̍ ̪͉͂̕k͍̄͊͜n̦͙̉͊o̦͓̓̿w̨͍̓̋s͓̼͗̾~̜͍̓͑**

**̝̱̐̈́B͓̥́͝ù͖͝ͅt̹͕́͂ ̜̗t̫̝̎̂h̦̙͊è̮͍r͈̫̐̈́e͇̬̋̐ ̜͔͗͝i̼̹͐̓s̨̥͛ ̘̅̃͜t͖̱̓͑ȋ͙̺͝m͈̟̐̒è̳̘͊ ̯͇͒̄f̡̲͂̋o̠̹͑͊r̗̺̒ ̘̯̍̚r̫̮̃͝ḛ̫̊̇d̉͂͜ͅe̪̤͑̇m͖̳̍p͉͚͊̂t̬̝̃̈́ï͔̚ͅỏ̯̱̚n͙͚̉͘~̗̬̈́̈!̛̜͙͂**

**̩͌͂͜A̺̫͌̉ ̘̣̽̑ğ̖̤̏ḁ͎̍m̘͈̍̇e̖̫̋̈-̻̹̔͝A͍̳͆̑ ̩͌ͅl͎̹̈́͠o̜͙͂͛v̘͓̇̿e̱̲̓́ļ̤̃̍y̻̩͑͘ ͈͕͛g̫̊̓͜a̧̲̓m̭̖̊̈́è̺̳̎ ̨͈͛͂w̘͙̑̐i̘̭͗̓l̪̬̈́͝l̥͓̔̈́ ̻͎͑̃b̙̙̿e̤͖͆̾ ̥͒̇͜c͈̱̉o̘̘͒͂m̫̤̓̎i̜̞̅͋n̰͔̆̈́g̟̹̋͝ ̢͚̈́̆a̙͍̋l͕̼̕͘o͇̳͒̾n̡͎̓͘g̬̺͗͝ ̟͕́̚s̺̠̐͋o̹͈̿͂o͎̤̓̈́n̦̖̚~͇̫͛͝**

**̘͔͌̏Í̹̦͝ ̛̦͓̌ḫ͙͆̿o͚̍̓͜p̮͈̆̈́e͎̩̋́ ̣̜̒̚t̼͓͛̕o̮̤̊̀ ̩̪̏͘s̬̖̅̃e͈̟̎͘ę̥̈́̓ ͇̝͗̉ỳ̢̺͘ô̙͎ṵ̲̇͝ ̙̔̅͜ǎ͔̹͗l̡̘̿͘l̪̘̂̀ ̝͈̓͝t͔̼̓̎h̺̙͌̊ę̩̿̈́r̛͚̽ͅḙ̰́̄~͇͖͊͘ ̗͙̐͗P͎̪̓͝u̜͓͗͘ ̗̲̔̌h͔͙͝u̻͕̽͊ ̩͖̉̏h̛̰̱̋u̗̩͌͝~̠̙̆͝**

**̨̜͒͝T̬͕̿́å̙̚ͅ ͚͎̇̀t̢͓́͗a̹͍̒̽~͓̐͝**


	21. Ch. ???

“...You’re a monster, do you know that?”

**Hahaha, of course I do Author. I at least know who I am~**

“You...you took away their life……..a-and you’ve been planning this-”

**Since the beginning~! That’s why we couldn’t have you stop writing Author-**

“STOP IT! Just...just stop…” The Author held her head as she watched (Y/n) continue to break apart. “I told them to go. Why….Why did they stay here?! Did they not get my message?!?”

**Some for the love of the Author~ Some for the love of the story~ And even some because of Darky~! Imagine that? That old waste getting any love-**

“Where is he?”

**……**

“Where. Is. He?”

“ **RIGHT HERE AUTHOR~!** ”

The Author turned to see Dark standing there, a lovely mask duct taped to his face as his aura convulsed around him. The Author held her breath and watched as he came closer.

**He’s so lovely isn’t he~?**

“TAKE IT OFF-YOU HAVE NO USE FOR THAT ANYMORE! You’ve taken EVERYTHING-!”

**So then why take it off~? There’s no point-after that last little chapter I’m sure no one here feels sympathy for him~**

“.........You…….You wrote the endings...HE HAD NO CHOICE-”

**He would’ve done it anyway-isn’t that right Darky? You’re our little monster aren’t you~?**

Dark stood there crying through his mask and nodding shakily.

The Author watched Dark with sore eyes before shaking her head and glaring in the direction of the voice~ “If you feel that way with him put a mask on me-I don’t want to feel this pain anymore. I don’t want any of it!”

**Pu hu hu~ So cute aren’t you little Author~? You think I would give you** _that_ **satisfaction~? What would be the point~?**

“You’ve already taken the damn book and the damn reader-You might as well add me!”

**But you don’t really want the mask~**

**You haven’t convinced yourself to return to the mask~**

**Don’t you miss it~?**

**The power~?**

**The protection~?**

**The life you used to have with it~?**

“Stop it.”

**Don’t you want the mask to help you again~? With it you’d be happy-you’d never be sad again-**

“I know that’s a damn lie-just give me the mask-”

**Others rely on a mask for protection~**

**Don’t you want to be protected~?**

“I ALREADY SAID-”

**You’re in my story dear Author-my story-my rules-my game-**

“HEY-

 

Reboot-New Format~

 

Author: *looking around* *confused*

Mask: *talking to her* You’re lost~ Afraid~ Alone~

Other masked beings: *murmuring with him* *surrounding Author*

Author: *looking at the other masked figures* *growls* *turns back* I don’t want this-

Others: You do-you do~ *make a movement all together*

Author: Make them stop that-

Mask: My story, my rules. You’re going to be a good little Author now aren’t you?

Author: SCREW. OFF!

Mask: So angry, so upset-you want to find release from the pain don’t you~?

Others: You do, you do~

Author: I don’t care about my pain-I don’t care about any of it-YOU TOOK EVERYTHING-

Mask: I took what you allowed me to take little Author now please, relax. There’s no need to be angry anymore...What’s done is done~ Your readers are gone...Your audience is gone...Your Dark is gone...You have no control~

Others: No control...lost...alone...submit...no more fighting…

Author: …..

Mask: Haven’t you ever dreamed about this moment? Not having to fight the battle life demands you to? Not having to worry, just being yourself and relaxing in that remoteless bliss~?

Others: Bliss~ No worries~ Have fun~

Author: … *shakes head* N-No-

Mask: Why say no when saying ‘yes’ is much easier~ Come on Author-remember when you were younger and you’d cry and cry about wanting things to return to as they were-

Author: Stop-

Mask: Bring back a much simpler time with much simpler thoughts-

Author: I DON’T CARE-

Mask: To not worry about anything or anyone anymore-to take orders like the little actress you’re called to be~

Others: *form a scene together*

Mask: *behind Author* The perfect little life for the perfect little Author~

Author: …………….

Mask: *forming in front of the scene* So, what do you say~? *holds out a mask* Come join us~ Be happy~

Author: ……… *reaches out for it*

Dark: *choked scream* AUTHOR!

Author: *pauses* *turns*

Dark: *clawing at his mask* *crying* DON’T YOU REMEMBER?!

Author: ……

Mask: Of course she does...That’s why she wants to forget~ She doesn’t want this life anymore~ No no no, she wants a simpler life-a nicer life-to submit-

Author: QUIET! *holds head* ……………..

Mask: ….Quiet~? Pu hu hu~ Who do you think you are~? You’re a pathetic little Author-

Author: *looks over* *stomps foot* I am THE Author of this DAMN book! I am The Author that writes what falls on the pages!

Mask: Oh little Author stop that now-

*breaking*

Author: No-No I’m not going to stop-Never again-

Mask: Don’t you always say that and yet you always go against it-

Author: I DON’T CARE! I am human and it is ok to make mistakes-

Mask: No it isn’t-

Author: YES IT IS! I’m not perfect dammit and I know I never will be. I know in the end that this life I have is only good with what I do and if I don’t stand for anyone or myself then what’s the point?!

Mask: Stop that-Don’t you see what you’re doing?!

Author: I don’t care-I DON’T CARE! LET THE WALLS BREAK-LET THEM FALL-LET MY STORY COME UNDONE-

*breaks*

Author & Dark: RUN-

  
  


Still here dear~? Of course you are-it’s time to play the game to save them~ You can’t abandon them after all~ Haha~

Go Play: http://philome.la/nightninja456/masks-game/play


	22. A.N. An Apology

Hello.

So, this is the actual author speaking-not the one in the book or related just...just me.

I wanted to apologize for the ending I provided...honestly it was not what it was meant to be and that was my bad. This wasn't planned to be part of the story originally so I didn't have a game-I was trying to make it but then haphazardly tried to sow in everything at once and...I apologize on that front.

I know it was a crappy end to a story that deserved more but it was mostly because I freaked out. It had already been almost 2 weeks of no updates whatsoever and...I couldn't take it. So I just meshed together what I could and put out crap. I recognize it as such and those who know my writings recognize it too-even though everyone's been kind enough not to say so...

I will return to this and revamp the game with what it originally was supposed to entail but obviously it's going to take longer than a couple of weeks to put in _exactly_ what I want. To fill up the endings in the way they were meant to be...to make sure the characters are fleshed out properly before they're put away...

I also wanted to apologize for my behavior as these 'other characters.' Although it was a cool thought to act as these characters, to put myself in their shoes required me to do certain actions I'm not proud of. Did it do the job? Sure but at what cost?

Originally there was no 'Mask' or even Wilford. Originally there was simply just Dark...and then I began to feel bad for what I was saying and doing...and with y'all, y'all have stories and ideas and thoughts that I couldn't just shut off to I mean...I can only do that for so long till it begins to hurt. So I made Dark 'ill' in a sense that when he had hurt the Author, he had some repercussions that opened a door for other emotions and thoughts and then 'Mask' became the sole evil....But that made things worse because I did end up hurting someone...And through the hurt of the audience I was beginning to kind of lose it. I can only act for so long till everything begins to become numb and my mind was travelling to places I didn't want to go...It hurt to hurt y'all...to maintain a character...

And the worst part had to be making the character's dialogue-if this was scripted it would be apart from me and I wouldn't have to worry but this took a lot of thought and with those I engaged with conversation as these characters, I took much of the backlash to heart even though I kept telling myself that it was to the character-this was fun-this is only for the fun of it...But it hurt.

I know I made my bed but in a fit of wanting to get out of it, I released a poor ending....

So, what's going to happen now?

I'm going to take a break from writing for a while to put towards the game. I can't guarantee a set date or time for it to come out because as you saw, I barely did  _anything_  in a couple of weeks...And then finals are nearing as well so, I'll have those to take care of too...

I just...I needed to breathe because I was in way too deep and acting evil and all for a month and a half it...it broke me in a way that I'm not proud of.

For those who get those endings, you're still free to talk to the characters that survived-I'll still answer but just know that's not the 'end all be all'-I'm coming back with something that y'all deserve. Some lines will linger but most will be changed-revised. For now I'm gonna focus on that and the upcoming Christmas party I vowed to do this year which is halfway done...maybe that'll help with my funk haha...

Don't worry about me-I just wanted to apologize...

The next book update will be the revamped game with proper endings...consider that first part to be a baseline of what is to come.

Have a good day, night, or afternoon...I'll see y'all when I see y'all. Love y'all


	23. Friends On the Other Side Animatic(?)

Hey guys! So, I've been working on this project for the past couple of months and it's all based off of Untitled! ^^

So it goes through the elements of the book along with just a few Easter Eggs of WKM and WMW! ^^

Hope you enjoy! ^^: https://youtu.be/4pB4RYA8-eg

 

(THIS IS EXPLAINED AT THE END OF THE VIDEO BUT-)

As far as the game goes, this will be taking its place-FOR NOW.

I don't have the resources I need to make a good quality game and also, I need to work on my art style as I want there to be visuals this time around, along with audio ^^'

I want to make sure that I give y'all a good game so-in order to do so, I will work with it in the background when I have time, be creating a proper script for it and once again trying to make my characters look less cute (as seen at 5:14:19 in the video ^^')

I want to give my best but as that is not anywhere in the foreseeable future, it'll be held off so I can start working on the new chapter book. For now-consider this book as complete until further notice and I hope y'all enjoyed the animatic! It was fun to make and recall all the little things that made Untitled great haha ^^

I hope y'all have a great day and I'll see y'all later! ^^


End file.
